The Secrets We've Kept
by Amaterasu Masami
Summary: Nothing can ever be easy for Saiyans. Not even after the newly crowned prince's mate. What can you do when all you have to look forward to is destruction? Fight back and kick some ass! Has my OC. Various pairings and bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ but I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegetta(because I don't want to mix them up) and although you'll have to wait for future pairings I think you'll love my choices hahaha.**

'**Thoughts'**

**Amaterasu Masami-Hi everyone this is gonna be my first and a half fic with more than one chapter. Hooray! It's my own form of DBZ. I'm not gonna right many more DBZ fics after this cause well…it'll be complicated.**

**Kakarott-We'll miss you if you leave Amaterasu.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*hugs Kakarott* I won't stop completely Goku just for a little.**

**Kakarott-Who's Goku?**

**Amaterasu Masami-*gasps* he knows too much! *pulls out a gun and points it at Kakarott.***

**Kakarott-Help people I know are reading this.**

**Amaterasu Masami-How did you know that? *looks at viewers* what are you looking at? Onward with the damn story!**

~On Vegeta-sei~

_Vegeta-sei, home of the lowly Tuffles and the Saiyan race. A powerful race of warriors with power that some can only imagine. At one point the Saiyans were just ruffians intent on fighting until their last breath but time has been good to them and while they have evolved, they are still the proud warriors they have, and forever shall be. _

_But, little do the Saiyans know that hard times shall come upon them as time passes…and their hopes grow in the forms of two young boys, with big futures ahead of them. _

News that the kings of Vegeta-sei, Bardock and Vegetta, were scheduled to come back from a mission today. Their Head-Maid, and most trusted friend ran into one of the prince's bedroom not even bothering to knock. This news had been anticipated for ages was too important.

"Prince Vegeta?"

A 10 year old prince popped up from one side of his bed and looked over at his maid and close friend for a moment before going back to what he was doing.

Tula, the maid, was a very kind Saiyan. Smart, intelligent, reliable, and funny in his own ridiculous way. While he had a very lady like frame with his hips being rounder than most and plainly seeing his lack of height, he was very attractive. Heaven knows why he was a maid when he had so much potential.

"What is it Tula I'm very busy right now?" The young prince went over to his closet and walked in throwing clothes behind him.

Tula chuckled to himself at how serious the young prince seemed. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"Looking for Kakarott of course. The baka dubbed this a game of hide and seek and now I can't find him."

Tula avoided a shirt being thrown at him. "Isn't that the point of this game?"

"Not when you don't want to play. Now I'm forced to look for him or wait until he's so hungry I can hear his stomach growl."

Tula laughed a bit and moved so Vegeta could look behind him.

"Now what do you want Tula?"

"Oh yes um I heard from some of the men that your father and Bardock are coming back from that planet they went to and should be landing soon."

Vegeta turned around abruptly and ran up to Tula who started. "Really?" It was easy to see the excitement in the his eyes.

"Really?" Kakarott jumped onto Vegeta's back who fell on his face.

Tula looked down at them. "Yes at least that's what I heard."

"Kakarott get off me." Kakarott looked down at the boy he was sitting on and rolled off. Vegeta sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Vegeta glared at him. "I'm going to kill you."

"Nu uh you love me too much to kill me Vegeta." Kakarott put his arms on Vegeta's shoulders and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

Vegeta blushed and got up folding his arms. "Whatever, where were you hiding?"

"Oh yeah, I flew onto the ceiling. You really should practice Vegeta."

"I wouldn't have to practice if you gave me more notice when you were about to start playing games!"

"Fine then I'll race you to the landing area. First one to hug their dad wins."

Vegeta smirked. "You're on." They both got in ready positions in front of the door and stared at each other.

"Ready…set…"

Tula raised a hand. "Um boys?"

"Go!" They blasted out the room leaving a blast of air behind them.

"Bye." Tula's hair had been blown even more out of proportion and the room was now a mess. Tula shook his head and got to work.

Meanwhile with the boys they were neck and neck and every time one got ahead of the other a maid or a guard would get in their way and slow them down.

Kakarott was ahead until he crashed into a guard and landed on the ground. Vegeta stopped and turned around smirking then he gave a quick salute and blasted off.

"Ack Vegeta, wait up!" Kakarott floated off the guard and powered up a bit more then blasted off again shouting a quick sorry to the guard he crashed into.

Kakarott was catching up with Vegeta. The prince looked behind him for a second and powered up a bit more.

The ship that had Bardock and King Vegetta in it had just landed and they were coming down the stairs when their sons started to near them.

Bardock squinted and blocked his eyes from the sun. "Vegetta do you see that?"

"Yeah, whatever it is it's powerful."

"But it's so small. What is it?"

When the boys neared a little more King Vegetta smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Those would be our sons."

Bardock looked at King Vegetta as if he was crazy then looked back at his son who was just about to crash into them. "What the hell?"

Then Vegeta tackled his father to the ground and three seconds later Kakarott knocked his to the ground.

Vegeta sat up, straddling his father's hips and laughed at Kakarott pointing a finger. "Ha I win!"

"No fair."

"It's totally fair." Vegeta stuck his tongue out at Kakarott who stuck his out with more vigor.

"What's not fair?" Bardock sat up rubbing his head looking at Kakarott with one eye open.

Vegeta folded his arms. "Kakarott and I were having a race and he's being a sore loser about it."

"You know I would've won if that guard hadn't got in the way."

"It's called maneuvering."

"Wait that was a game?" King Vegetta looked over at his lover then blinked at his son. "You two were radiating so much energy you seemed almost dangerous."

"Really?" They said simultaneously.

"Almost dangerous but you know what?" Bardock winked over at King Vegetta who looked over curiously. "You guys only flew over to play your game. I thought you really wanted to hug me but I guess I was wrong." Bardock took a long deep sigh and looked up at his son who, with his gullible five year old brain, fell for what his dad was doing and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Welcome back Daddy."

Vegeta blushed and slowly looked over at his father. King Vegetta always knew that Vegeta wasn't the one to show his feelings so King Vegeta pulled him into a hug abruptly making Vegeta yelp but he allowed himself to be hugged.

"Hello Father."

"Hello Vegeta. How's your training going?" Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarott and I have been training every day and I think you might want to see our new powers rather than me telling you."

Kakarott's eyes shined but before he could say anything the guard he knocked over came by steaming. The last person you want to mess with on a bad day. Nappa.

"Hey you little brat how dare you just…" He trailed off when Kakarott moved to reveal his well-known father. Nappa froze and gulped he was almost shivering.

Bardock was the leader of all warriors on the planet. If you could fight, you met him first. Vegetta just controlled…everything else. He has always been known all around the planet for many legacies. Being the hope of the Third-Class Saiyan, though he can't really be considered as one any more after proving his fighting skills. He was a fantastic fighter and he was the first Third-Class mate to royalty.

Yep, just a little famous.

"Oh please continue Nappa I'd love to know what my son did to make _you _call him a brat?" Bardock stood up holding Kakarott in one arm and looking over at Nappa.

"Um…uh…n-no it was nothing important." He gave a fake laugh and tried to escape but Bardock had a very brilliant idea. "Wait Nappa." Nappa froze again and turned around slowly.

"Yes?"

"How strong are you?"

"Very strong sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes of course. You wouldn't mind helping my son with something would you?"

Nappa's face changed into a gloating smirk and he folded his arms looking over at the boy in his superior's arms.

"Not at all Bardock."

Bardock growled deep in his throat. He wasn't to be addressed in such a personal manner when he was the superior to all Saiyans…besides Vegetta, though Bardock was the dominant mate. He put Kakarott down in front of himself and bent to his level whispering to him.

Kakarott was almost bouncing as he walked over to Nappa.

"I'll give you the first shot kid." Nappa bent forward and pointed to his cheek.

"Thanks but that isn't a very smart move."

"Heh not a smart mo…" Before he could laugh anymore Kakarott disappeared and reappeared behind Nappa smashing his fist into his back. Nappa almost doubled over but instead he turned around and tried to hit Kakarott who disappeared again and reappeared above him and smashed both his fist into the bald man's head.

Nappa was ready to fall on the ground but Kakarott reappeared in front of him again and punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.

Bardock walked over and bent to the other's ear so only he would hear.

"That'll teach you to call _my _son a brat. And never address your king like that." Bardock stood up smiling at looked at his son who was bouncing from foot to foot.

"Did you see me Daddy?"

Bardock put his hands on his hips. "Of course I saw you."

Kakarott stopped for a moment to smirk and wipe his shoulders then thumbed his nose.

"Yep I'm amazing."

"Yes Kakarott you did a very nice job we'll have to spar soon."

"Really Daddy? I can't wait."

King Vegetta smiled at Kakarott who looked over at him. "You two weren't lying when you said you were training. I'll have to see you boys in action."

Kakarott looked at Vegeta smiling. "Vegeta could've knocked him out with one hit probably couldn't you Geta?"

King Vegetta and Bardock looked at each other and then over at Vegeta. "Geta?"

Deciding to ignore his elders he walked over to Kakarott and smirked.

"Of course I could." Vegeta chose not to look at Kakarott for what he said next. "But you did a pretty good job."

Kakarott beamed and held Vegeta's shoulders. "Vegeta can I ride on your back?"

Vegeta didn't say anything and bent down so Kakarott could climb on.

"Oh they're so adorable. Ooh Bardock do you remember when you first became my "guard" when we were children?" Vegetta said, his hands clasped together and leaning over towards his mate.

"Oh yeah you were such a…" Bardock froze and looked over at King Vegeta who had folded his arms and was tapping his foot.

"I was what Bardock?"

"Ah ha ha you were a completely amazing child that I'm completely grateful to have as a mate." He wrapped an arm around the king's waist and pulled him along behind his son's.

King Vegetta hit him with a hip and smirked. "I was a brat wasn't I?"

"Oh yeah, a huge brat sometimes I just wanted to…" Bardock grabbed the back of his head when King Vegeta smacked it and walked away with his arms folded.

"Oh you're gonna get it." Bardock rushed up behind King Vegetta and tossed him over his shoulder. When King Vegetta realized where he was he started flailing in Bardock's arms.

"Bardock put me down this moment!"

"Oh no, if you want to be a brat I'll treat you like a brat."

"Bardock I will kill you!"

"No you won't you love me too much."

Vegetta couldn't bring himself to argue any further and allowed himself to be held over his lover's shoulder. When everybody watched he glared at them and they quickly went back to what they were doing.

Kakarott had been watching and laughed. "Our dads are funny."

"More like weird."

Kakarott laid his head against Vegeta's shoulder and his eyes started to close. "I hope we're as close as them when we get older."

Vegeta blushed slightly then smirked. "I'll be throwing you over _my _shoulder I hope you know."

Kakarott laughed lazily and yawned. "Geta?"

"Hn?"

"Will you hum me my favorite song? The one you said your dad said your mother used to hum for you."

"Fine but hold on tighter I'm not responsible if you fall." Kakarott laughed a little more and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck and allowed the song to lull him to sleep.

"They are so adorable." Bardock said watching his son and his friend.

"What are they doing? I have to see."

"Aw but you're so cute on my shoulder." Bardock laughed and set Vegetta down who glared at him for a moment before watching his son.

"You know I'm starting to think they're made for each other."

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Like us?"

"Well they seem pretty inseparable now."

"But they're so young."

"But you know Vegeta won't admit to his feelings until the very last minute if we don't push them a little. Maybe they'll be bonded together."

"Vegeta if you start planning their mating I will lock you in your room until they're old enough to mate."

Vegetta looked at him with innocent eyes. "Would you be there with me?"

"I'd visit you every day."

He pouted. "Oh you spoil my fun Bardock."

"Yeah, yeah. Come now I bet they made a huge feast for us in the dining room."

"What about the boys?"

"I'll take them to bed, you start dinner without me."

"Hurry back." Bardock kissed King Vegetta's temple and went over to the boys.

He looked down to Vegeta. "Vegeta would you like me to take Kakarott?"

Vegeta looked up with sleepy eyes and nodded his head allowing Kakarott to be pulled off his back.

Bardock stood in front of him and bent down.

"Climb on." Vegeta rubbed his eyes and climbed on the other's back.

Bardock made his way to the young prince's room to drop him off first.

He let Vegeta slide off his back and crawl under the covers. When he was ready to leave a small, sleepy voice came from the prince's bed.

"Wait Bardock." Vegeta sat up and rubbed his eyes looking over at the other man.

He looked back at the young prince. "Yes Vegeta?"

"Could you…leave Kakarott here? We've been sharing a bed for weeks since you left."

Bardock was only a bit shocked but nodded his head and laid Kakarott under the covers. He kissed both their foreheads and left.

When Bardock reached the dining hall he stood in front of the door and smiled.

"Well at least I know my son will be in good hands. Wait until Vegeta hears about this."

When Bardock left Vegeta got more comfortable in the bed and was about to fall asleep but Kakarott crawled closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Vegeta pulled the other closer and they slept in each other's arms.

~In the dining hall~

"They're what?" King Vegetta blasted out of his seat and was about to bolt to the bedroom but Bardock grabbed his arm.

"Let me go Bardock I have to see!"

"No Vegeta they're asleep let them rest and you can hound them tomorrow."

Vegetta pouted and folded his arms.

"Fine then, but first I want to make a wager with you."

Bardock smirked. He was always up for a bet. "Bring it on."

**Amaterasu Masami-okay that's the end of chapter 1 with the next chapter I might skip a couple years hm…have to think about it. Don't worry about Kakarott I took good care of him.**

**Kakarott-Amaterasu gave me a cup of juice and then I fell asleep and then I woke up happy.**

**Amaterasu Masami-that's right Kakarott, anyway, what's the wager you might ask? Wait a couple chapters and find out. Buh bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I **_**own**_** this story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku)x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegeta at least currently.**

**{Mind Link} **

**Amaterasu Masami- Who knew the king was so…bipolar? **

**King Vegetta-I resent that.**

**Amaterasu Masami-He can be completely sweet sometimes trying to plan out the boys mating and at other times he can just change completely. **

**King Vegetta-You're so mean Ms. Masami.**

**Amaterasu Masami-But you're so sweet calling me Ms. Masami. I'll tell you this everybody…he's one of a kind.**

**King Vegetta-*crosses arms and pouts* Just go on with the story.**

**Amaterasu Masami-He's not really mad at me but I'll go on with the story just for you Vegetta. Onward with the story!**

King Vegetta and Bardock were walking back to their rooms from their enormous dinner when Vegetta decided to speak. "You know we'll have to plan our mating ball soon Bardock?"

His mate looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do I have any say in the plans for it?"

"Of course not."

"Then yes." Both King Vegetta and Bardock knew that Bardock knew nothing about parties and had no sense of style.

Well Vegetta knew that Bardock had obviously learned nothing since they got together.

"You know we already broke the tradition right Vegetta?"

Vegetta wrapped an arm around Bardock's and laid his head on the others shoulder and laughed. "My father would be so pissed if he knew but we'll live. Nobody will know."

"Except for those guards in front of our bedroom." He said, a mischievous hint in his voice.

Vegetta avoided his gaze. "For all they know we were sparring."

Bardock chuckled darkly and bent closer to his mate's ear. "You don't ask for somebody to hit you harder when you're sparring." He said with a smug smile.

King Vegeta blushed and looked away from his mate. "I should wash your mouth out."

Bardock laughed and opened the door when they got to their bedroom. They weren't alone. "Tula?"

The maid hopped up and dropped all the towels in his hands. "Your highness," He bowed. "You startled me."

Vegeta chuckled and walked over to help the other. "I see that. So how's everything gone with our boys."

Tula smiled a bit and looked up at the king. "They're like tiny balls of energy."

Vegetta glanced back at his mate. "So we've noticed."

"Don't get me wrong they're great kids but they're hard to handle. They spend half the time training and the other half playing and eating and sleeping."

"Well at least they're staying out of trouble."

Tula set his face. "Oh yes the prince doesn't allow Kakarott to do anything too unnecessary."

"Well we'll have to have you babysit more often." Tula smiled and bowed to the king and left.

"Hm…I like him. He's very nice." King Vegeta looked over at Bardock who was now shirtless and hugging the bed. "I missed are bed. I'm hoping not to leave for a long time."

King Vegeta was removing his armor and smirked over at Bardock. "That depends on what you're talking about."

Bardock raised an eyebrow, looking over at the king.

"Don't tempt me…Veggie." Before Bardock could start laughing a certain king's shirt landed in his face.

"You said you would never call me that _ever _again."

"Oh no I remember that day Vegeta. You said if we actually ended up mated you'd allow me to call you that. Now unless that bite mark on your neck is just a very noticeable birth mark, I'm pretty sure we're mates."

Vegeta absent-mindedly rubbed the mark and smirked at Bardock. "I also said we'd have to have the ball to introduce it first and then I'd allow the idea to sink in."

"Brat." Vegeta stuck his tongue out at Bardock who did the same.

Vegeta sat on the bed with folded arms and Bardock pulled him to sit on his lap. "Whatever I still don't like the name."

Bardock nuzzled the other's neck. "You're just jealous because you couldn't come up with an absolutely adorable nickname for me."

"Ugh I remember when I tried. The most embarrassing day ever."

"That was funny, but it's just so fun to change your name. Like how Kakarott calls Vegeta Geta."

Vegetta relaxed in their embrace. "I wonder how long it took Vegeta to allow Kakarott to call him that."

"Kakarott probably pushed the name so hard that Vegeta had no choice."

"I don't think he minds all that much. He really seems to open up to Kakarott. I can't get that kind of emotion unless I beat it out of him."

"Well I don't think you'd have to do that Vegeta." Vegeta looked up at Bardock as if he was dumb and Bardock nodded his head.

"Okay maybe you do."

Vegeta yawned and laid his head on his mates shoulder. "I'm tired. We'll start the party plans tomorrow."

Bardock made a face. "You mean you'll start the party plans right?"

"Of course. It's my mating ball and I don't want you to ruin it."

"I will allow you to get away with that because I know I would probably ruin everything but you act as if you can mate on your own."

"I know I can't mate myself. A person can only ask for so much."

"I'm being way too nice. Tomorrow we'll spar and I'll beat some sense into that bratty head of yours."

Vegeta crawled under the covers and laid his head on a pillow.

Bardock rolled his eyes and laid down next to his mate who allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace.

"Good night Veggie."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Sure." Vegeta half-heartedly elbowed him in the stomach and Bardock only chuckled.

"Idiot."

"Brat."

Vegeta turned around and looked at Bardock. "Your brat."

Bardock smiled and kissed his forehead. "Always mine."

~A couple hours later~

Tula came rushing into the king's bedroom without knocking.

"Your highnesses!" He was met by a very startled Bardock woke up and hopped out of the bed, ready to kill Tula at any small movement.

"AH Bardock it's me don't kill me!"

Bardock only took a few moments to study Tula and he let his guard down and all of a sudden he looked very tired. "What do you want at this hour Tula?"

"Wake up King Vegetta and I'll tell you." Tula couldn't waste time having to tell the story twice so he was very relieved when King Vegetta sat up scratching his hair and glaring at Tula.

"What's with all the noise Tula? As you know I'm not one you want to be around when I'm-"

"Cranky," Bardock cut in, "oh no, we wouldn't want to be around you Vegetta. You're even more bratty when you're tired." Vegeta glared as much as he could through sleepy eyes at his mate.

"This early and you're already teasing me."

"Um your highness I have very important news."

Vegeta stretched and yawned tossing his feet off the side of the bed. "I hope its important Tula."

"It is sir. This weird lizard like creature just landed and wishes to speak to you and may I say sir he's very creepy." A chill went up and down his spine just thinking about it.

"Why do people wish to bother me at this time?" Vegeta decided to throw on the clothes he had been wearing.

"Because it's funny." Bardock was already dressed and ready to go. Tula was fixing his hair, needing to do something since he was so fidgety.

"Your highnesses I suggest you don't wake the children, they don't need to see anything like this."

King Vegetta looked from Bardock to Tula and nodded his head. "I'll take your advice Tula now take me to this lizard."

"Well I'm coming too." Bardock stepped up to stand beside King Vegetta who smirked.

"Of course you are. You don't expect _me _to do anything if things get out of hand do you? It's too late," He looked out the window. "at night to get roused into a fight."

Tula had already started towards the throne room and the other two were following him.

"Brat."

"I try."

~In the throne room~

When Tula, Bardock and Vegetta made it to the throne room King Vegetta sat in his seat and allowed himself to get comfortable. He looked over at his mate who had taken a position at his right rather than in his own throne. "Why don't you sit?"

Bardock looked down at him. "I'd rather be prepared if there is a threat to us."

Vegetta looked him up and down before putting his elbow on the throne and his head on his fist in a bored fashion. "That's not very king like."

"No, but after being a guard for so long it's not very shocking is it?"

Vegetta rolled his eyes. "How do I look?"

"Amazing as always." Bardock spared him a small smile.

"Thank you." He cleared his throat and made his regal face and nodded over at Tula. "Send him in."

Tula nodded and ran off. In a few moments a purple and white lizard came floating in inside a pod of some sort with his tail hanging outside and a smirk on his face. He was followed by a green man with long hair and a pink fat man with a spiky head and purple lips.

"Why hello King Vegeta I'm Lord Frieza."

{He speaks the Saiyan tongue}

{Huh I'm not impressed} Bardock crossed his arms and watched Frieza.

"What is your business here?"

"I'd like for your race to work for me." His voice was high pitched and seemed too feminine for him to be a man. He looked so cold. Cruelty just dripped from his very being.

Bardock growled. {Am I allowed to kill him?}

{Not yet} Vegetta sat up in his chair. "What makes you think that I would just humbly give away my race Lord Frieza?"

"Oh you wouldn't be giving them away _I _would just be…lets' say renting them. You'd still be king and have power over your kingdom. You should take this as a compliment, an all-powerful man like me asking for help from you." He put his hand in his mouth and coughed out a laugh. "It's an honor." The pink guard beside him laughed. The other guard just looked uncomfortable.

Bardock was shaking with his anger. {He acts as if we're meager compared to him}

{Not yet Bardock calm down} Bardock huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his eye. Vegetta eyed him warily, wishing even more that he sat down. They'd look like savages if he just up and attacked this…man?

"Well I respectfully decline your offer. Leave my planet and we won't have an issue."

Frieza kept the smile on his face and looked over at Bardock. "Before I leave King Vegetta may I ask…is that your mate?"

King Vegetta looked up at Bardock and smiled then frowned back at Frieza. "Yes but how would you know that?"

"I've studied Saiyans and I can see your bite marks. I just guessed it was your mark for him and his vice versa."

Vegetta raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

He looked to the side nonchalantly. "Well I've read that mates are really close, almost inseparable."

"Yes…"

"Well I'd just hate to see anything bad happen to either one of you. Anyway I want you to think over my offer again and get back to me." Frieza called to both his guards and left with another smirk at King Vegeta.

Bardock sneered in disgust. {Yuck he's gross. Hey Vegetta?}

King Vegetta was rising from his throne and taking the hand that was offered to him by Bardock. {What?}

{You know that conflict you've been wanting?]

{Yes…}

{Well I think you're gonna get it}

**Amaterasu Masami-that's the end of this chapter and in the next one for sure there will be some year changes. The lemon won't be coming up until probably chapter 4 so please stay patient. **

**Kakarott-what's a lemon?**

**Amaterasu Masami-*sweat drops* it's a fruit.**

**Kakarott-what kind of fruit?**

**Amaterasu Masami-a sour fruit.**

**Kakarott-are they those kind of fruits that make your face screw up?**

**Amaterasu Masami-uh 'how do I say this without it being awkward?' actually it's a fruit that makes most people smile.**

**Kakarott-How big is the fruit?**

**Amaterasu Masami-THE CHAPTER'S OVER I GOTTA GO!**

**Kakarott-but you didn't answer my-**

**Amaterasu Masami-*running from the studio* buh bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z I **_**own **_**this story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegeta at least currently**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

**Amaterasu Masmai- Here comes big bad Frieza. Nobody's scared of you ya bum! *Scolds Frieza*. Don't worry everyone if he gets out of line I'll have Bardock kick his ass (oops did I just spoil a little something?). **

**Bardock-*Happy dancing***

**Amaterasu Masami- *Slaps Bardock*. Bardock stop dancing you look like a fool.**

**Bardock-*Bows head in shame***

**Amaterasu Masami- Anyway I've always been a fan of stories that had bad guy bashing. Onward with the story!**

"What are we going to do Bardock?"

"Well first we have to make sure the children stay alright so we don't tell them anything about Frieza unless we absolutely have to."

"Okay but what if Frieza decides to attack the planet? What do we do then?"

"Hm…" Bardock put a hand on his chin and thought.

"Don't you have a foothold on that tiny planet Earth Vegeta?"

"Yes there was this girl there that I became friends with. Very powerful on her planet when it comes to riches."

"Well if things get too bad maybe we can send them to her?"

"Bardock you're a genius!"

"I try."

"She does owe me. She discovered our planet once and I told her to keep it a secret or face my wrath so she said she would and call if I need anything."

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?"

"Because everybody on her planet is afraid of their own shadow. They would've started a problem."

"I thought you wanted a problem."

"Yes but they wouldn't put up a good fight. It's a planet of weaklings."

"You would say that."

"We'll contact her tomorrow. I'm really tired now."

"Okay I can't wait to meet her."

They made it to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed fully clothed.

~In the morning~

"Bardock wake up." Vegeta was changing his clothes when he shook Bardock but Bardock rolled under the covers.

"Go away."

"Oh no, I am not contacting her alone they aren't just my sons."

"Well Kakarott _is _officially your son now that we're mated."

"Well you're coming too end of story."

Bardock rolled his legs off the bed and scratched his head.

"I'm so tired."

"Yes Bardock I understand that now get up I want to get this done before the boys wake up."

"Fine. Where did you put my clothes?"

"On the other side of my closet."

Bardock disappeared into the apartment like closet and came out wearing his usual armor outfit.

"Lets' get this over with."

Bardock and King Vegeta walked into the communication room. King Vegeta typed in all the numbers to contact the other side of the universe.

"Hello?" A blue haired woman looked into the screen and smiled when she saw her old friend. She pressed the translate button and spoke.

"Hello King Vegeta."

"Hello Bulma."

"Wow I never thought I'd hear from you again."

"Yes anyway Bulma do you remember that favor you promised me?"

"Oh yes King Vegeta anything for helping me with my research."

"She came for research?"

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Yes…is there a problem?"

"No of course not I mean who wouldn't want to study such an amazing race?"

King Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Anyway Bulma there's a chance I might be sending you some…'test subjects'."

"Really," The girl beamed up at the screen almost bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, there's a chance our sons might need to seek refuge there in the future."

"'That's absolutely fine. I have plenty of room here at my home for them."

"That's spectacular. Now I'll need you to tell me all the things they'll need to know before they get there."

"Oh…well…that's a long list. First they'd need to learn my language."

"Well that's simple enough. Our researchers have a vast knowledge for other languages."

"Plus they need too…cut off their tails."

"WHAT!" The two Saiyans screamed simultaneously.

"Well I mean my people don't have tails so they would be kind of stand outtish."

King Vegeta and Bardock's tails intertwined as if fearing they would be cut off.

"We'll have to talk about that."

Bulma laughed nervously and looked over as if just noticing Bardock.

"Who's your friend?"

King Vegeta looked up at Bardock for a moment and a small smile graced his face.

He spoke to Bulma without taking his eyes off of Bardock.

"This is my mate Bardock."

"Mate?"

Bardock looked up at the screen at Bulma and raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Yes…is there a problem?"

"Well on my planet it isn't very…normal to have two males together."

Bardock and King Vegeta looked at Bulma as if she was crazy and an awkward silence grew until Bardock decided to break it.

"What a weird race of people."

"Yes Bulma it's very common for our race to mate the same gender one reason is that there are so few females."

"Well I'm not against it at all your highness but not all the planet's inhabitants are as understanding as me."

The two Saiyan mates looked at each other again as a thought struck the both of them.

"Well then we might have a bit of a problem."

"Why?"

Bardock spoke next. "Well our boys are sort of…"

King Vegeta finished his sentence beaming into space.

"Destined for each other. Oh they just make the sweetest couple ever."

"Vegeta we don't know that yet now do we?"

"What are you hoping it doesn't happen Bardock?" King Vegeta stood up with his hands on his hips.

"No it's not that I just don't want you disappointed if they don't mate."

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away pouting. "Well I'm absolutely positive that they will mate Bardock and years after they have been bonded forever I'll tell them you doubted their relationship." He smirked at the face his mate was making.

"Um guys?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Hello?"

"What?" They said simultaneously again looking at the blue haired girl slightly annoyed.

"I can send you some information about my planet if you'd like to help them with their studying of the planet."

"That's wonderful Bulma," King Vegeta went back to his happier self and smiled up at the screen. "We'll have to keep up contact so we can tell you more about the boys but for now they should be waking up so I have to end the transmission."

"That's fine, I'll tell you about my family also."

"Thank you Bulma you're really helping."

"Anything to help, good bye your highness."

"Bye Bulma." He ended the transmission and looked over at his mate.

"Is something wrong Bardock?"

Bardock sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I guess I'm just worried Vegeta. What if we actually end up needing Bulma's help?"

King Vegeta gave a sad smile and patted Bardock's cheek.

"Then we'll be happy to know our boys are in safe hands and away from harm."

Bardock held the king's hand and kissed it.

"I guess you're right but I do have one question."

"What?"

"Why don't you have all of us go to the planet?"

Vegeta chuckled and started walking out of the room.

"Well with what I can tell Earth would cramp my style, I'd rather live with my own planet and perish with it if the need comes."

Bardock sighed. "How can such a brat be so amazing?" King Vegeta slapped his arm hard and started stomping out the room with clenched fist at his side.

"He makes it too much fun to mess with him." Bardock smiled and followed his mate to where their children were sleeping.

King Vegeta opened the door expecting to see the children but only saw Tula cleaning the room. The maid hadn't noticed them yet.

"Oh Tula?" The king called. Tula dropped all the stuff in his hands and turned spun around to look at the men at the door.

"Oh, you're highness," Tula put a hand on his chest and took deep breaths to calm himself. "You startled me."

"We really have to stop meeting like this Tula. Relax a bit and pay a bit more attention to your surroundings. Being that you're around people so much I wouldn't expect you to be so jumpy."

"It's a bad habit your highness."

"Well try breaking it because you'll be seeing me a lot and I don't want you jumping every time you see me." King Vegeta put a firm hand on his shoulder and smiled at his maid.

"Yes your highness."

"Good man, now tell me where my sons are."

"Oh they left to go to the training room a couple minutes ago." Tula smiled and went back to work. King Vegeta just couldn't bring himself to leave the maid so he bent down to face the other.

"Tula why don't you come with us? Take a break. I'll get someone else to clean up in your place."

"Oh thank you my king but I can't. I don't trust anybody else to clean your rooms but myself."

"Nonsense I won't take no for an answer."

"He really won't." The forgotten Bardock walked towards them and smirked at his stubborn mate.

Tula smiled at the both of them and stood up.

"Alright just let me…" Tula was cut off when King Vegeta grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him out the room.

"Come now Tula."

"But I have too…"

"No you don't."

"But…"

"No buts."

Tula sighed and allowed himself to be dragged.

"I tried to tell you," Bardock whispered to him.

King Vegeta childishly stuck his tongue out at the other and Bardock only chuckled.

When they reached the door to the training room Bardock pushed a button and the door opened.

They weren't expecting what happened next.

When they walked in a stray ki blast came flying at them. Of course Bardock pushed King Vegeta and Tula out of the way before it hit but the blast could've really hurt them.

Both Kakarott and Vegeta touched down and ran to their parents.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Daddy. Vegeta and I were sparring and he shot a ki blast and I redirected it wrong and…"

"Wait Vegeta shot that ki blast?" Bardock sat up and looked over at Vegeta who nodded.

"Wow…" Tula looked over at the young prince who stared back at them curiously then fainted for lack of air.

"Wait, Kakarott how did you block it?"

The spike haired Saiyan looked over at the king as if that were a fairly simple question and spoke.

"With a move Daddy taught me before you left."

"Amazing…" They all stared at both the children in awe until Vegeta got sick of the silence.

"So did you come in here for a reason Father?" Vegeta tried not to sound rude but he was a bit annoyed after being disturbed from his training.

King Vegeta snapped out of his stupor long enough to speak to his son. "Oh yes. You two will be having extra studies from now on."

"What!" Kakarott looked at his parents and then at Vegeta as if he was asking for help.

"Why is that Father?"

King Vegeta hadn't thought of an answer so he picked off the top of his head.

"I just want to increase your knowledge about the universe around you."

Vegeta obviously wasn't buying this and looked at his father suspiciously.

"Why now?"

"Um…I've never been provoked more than I am now?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. {Shame on you Bardock fearing your own son.}

King Vegeta turned red. "I DO NOT!" Then he covered his mouth and looked at everyone else. They were all staring at him except for Tula who was still knocked out in his lap.

"Hm," Vegeta still wasn't buying this but he decided to look on the bright side. "At least there's another thing I can surpass Kakarott in."

"Hey!" Kakarott pouted over at Vegeta who just smirked back at him.

"Well that's great. Now you both have a reason, you can compete with each other." King Vegeta gave a fake smile and got up to leave. "We'll start today."

"Now?" Kakarott was whining, his age still allowed him too but it was still immature.

"Yes now. The sooner the better Kakarott and trust me in the future you'll thank me for this." King Vegeta took a deep sigh and left the room.

Kakarott and Vegeta did really well with their studying of Earth. Kakarott was obviously going to be better at speaking the English language than Vegeta which pissed the young prince off.

It wasn't that he couldn't learn the words oh no, his thick Saiyan accent prevented him from saying some words correctly and of course Kakarott held it over his head.

When it came to interacting with Humans Kakarott also seemed rather skilled with that but mostly because Vegeta always thought of himself as too regal to hang out with commoners and for this his father was very proud.

But blending into the crowd was Vegeta's strong point because he obviously seemed to want to ignore everyone he came into contact with, at least on Earth.

Contacts with Bulma stayed constant until there wasn't much else for either of them to learn that they wouldn't learn in time. King Vegeta and Bardock started making messages for just their sons for future reference. Some were tougher to go through than others and the parents hoped they could tell their children in person but they had to allow all possibilities into their minds.

Years passed and it seemed as though Kakarott and Vegeta could pass themselves off as humans. Sometimes they even spoke English without noticing and everybody stared at them as if they were crazy until they realized their mistake.

As the years passed their strength grew and so did their relationship which King Vegeta was also happy for. Kakarott joined the "peace maker" forces with his father but he didn't allow himself to be far from Vegeta for very long no more than a month or less and Bardock was happy to see his son making a commitment.

The day came when they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and King Vegeta bounced with all his excitement bragging on how he knew it would happen one day. The next day he started planning the ball to celebrate their future mating.

Everyone was ecstatic until a surprise mission came up for Kakarott and Vegeta didn't take it too well.

After they finally calmed the prince down Kakarott left promising he'd come back and after a week he's finally on his way back.

(A/N- Hi everyone I know I'm skipping through a lot of stuff but I'd rather get to the good part but most of you who have read my stories have probably noticed I do that a lot).

"Hello your highness," Tula walked in with a big smile looking for the prince.

"Your highness?"

"In hear Tula," Vegeta walked out of his walk in closet in a very princely outfit that hugged his body.

"Hello Prince Vegeta, how are you?"

Vegeta was looking at himself in the mirror not paying much attention to Tula.

"I'm pissed."

"Why is that?"

"I can't decide on what to wear."

Tula was making the bed and decided to tease Vegeta.

"Wear to what?"

Vegeta looked over at Tula and folded his arms.

"Don't tease me Tula you know very well what I'm choosing clothes for."

"Don't you mean who?"

Vegeta growled at him and Tula put his hands up in defense.

"Well I've never seen you so worried about your appearance Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted and went back to observing himself.

"Oh stop worrying your highness Kakarott would love you in anything."

"I know…" Vegeta took a deep sigh and looked over at Tula with a small smile.

"Thank you Tula."

"Anytime…" All of a sudden Tula remembered something important.

"Oh I just remembered Kakarott just landed on the planet."

Vegeta looked at his maid shocked until he grabbed him by his collar and lifted him well off the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Tula!" Vegeta dropped Tula on the floor and bolted toward the door but stopped right before he opened it.

"Tula?"

"Yes your highness?"

"How do I look?"

"Amazing your highness."

"Thanks." With that Vegeta flew toward the landing pads.

Tula stood up chuckling. The prince wasn't mad at Tula he was just paranoid.

"Looks like Kakarott has his hands full." Tula went back to cleaning the room trying to make it as clean as possible. He missed the goofy Saiyan as much as everyone else.

~At the landing pads~

Vegeta touched down beside his father and…his other father standing in front of the ship Kakarott was in.

"Hello Vegeta."

"Hi." Vegeta wasn't really acknowledging his parents, he was too anxious.

Bardock put a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Relax my boy Kakarott will be down in a moment."

Vegeta looked up at the other, 'he looks so much like Kakarott'. He put a hand on the tall Saiyans and smiled up at him.

"Thank you…I'll try."

They all looked forward when the staircase to the ship went down. Vegeta was almost jumping out of his skin.

Some of the other men that went on the trip came down and when Vegeta wasn't seeing Kakarott he started to get worried.

He squeezed Bardock's hand in his own until he was starting to break bones.

"Ow, ow, ow Vegeta…" Bardock tried pulling his hand away but Vegeta had a death grip on his hand.

Before Vegeta could completely destroy Bardock's hand a tall Saiyan with spiky hair stepped out of the ship.

Vegeta made a deep sigh of relief and instead of running and tackling Kakarott (like he wanted to) he let Kakarott come to him.

"Hi everyone, did you miss me?"

King Vegeta patted his back and smiled.

"Of course we did Kakarott."

Bardock wrapped an arm around Kakarott's shoulder and smiled.

"You're the fun around here son."

Kakarott smiled at both of them before turning his gaze toward his future mate.

Vegeta smiled sheepishly at Kakarott and blushed. All of a sudden he couldn't speak.

The prince was lifted off his feet and squished in a death hug by the larger Saiyan.

"Hey Geta." He set the flame haired man down and smiled brightly at him. "I missed you."

Vegeta gave a small smile and hugged Kakarott, burying his face in the others chest.

"I missed you too." Kakarott smiled down at him and stroked his hair.

"Aw you two are so adorable." Kakarott and Vegeta looked over at their parents. King Vegeta was gushing over them and Bardock was shaking his head at his mate.

"Okay you two I want you to get ready, your ball starts in a couple of hours."

"What!" Kakarott gawked at the king who only looked back at him innocently.

"What's the problem?"

"Well I didn't know the ceremony was going to be today…in a couple of hours! What am I gonna do? What do I say? What am I gonna wear?" Kakarott was almost hyperventilating but Vegeta walked up and stood in front of him.

"Kakarott calm down. Everything will be fine. My father has planned everything and we will tell you what to do."

"But…but…but…" Kakarott was cut off when Vegeta pulled his collar down to his height and kissed him.

When they pulled away Kakarott's cheeks were flushed and he stared at Vegeta who was fixing his collar.

"Everything will be perfect as long as you're positive you love me. Now come, there's someone I'm sure wants to see you." Vegeta held his hand and started to pull the taller back into the palace.

Bardock smiled. "They're so perfect for each other." King Vegeta looked up at his mate shocked when Bardock noticed he looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong?"

"No I'm just shocked."

"Well they are perfect for each other."

"I've been trying to tell you that for almost two whole decades."

"I know and I should've encouraged the idea a bit more."

"Go on…"

"I was wrong alright Vegeta?"

"I couldn't quite hear that…" King Vegeta cupped his ear and scooted a bit closer to Bardock who was rolling his eyes.

"Well that's too bad because I'm never saying it again."

"Oh but we all know you'll be wrong again someday."

"Yeah, yeah whatever lets' go catch up with the boys." Bardock folded his arms and started walking in the same direction as his sons.

King Vegeta caught up with him and wrapped their arms together laying his head on the others shoulder.

"Say it again."

"No."

"Say it again please?"

"No."

"Bardock as king of this planet I order you to say it again!"

"Vegeta as the other king of this planet I say no." Bardock smirked he liked his new found power.

"You're so mean to me."

"You know I love you."

"Hmph."

{Brat}

{I heard that}

{Shit I forgot you could hear my thoughts…oops?}

King Vegeta rolled his eyes and squeezed the others arm tighter. It didn't hurt, the king was just a bit mad.

~At Vegeta and Kakarott's bedroom~

"Tula where are you?"

"In here your highness."

Vegeta pulled Kakarott behind him into the kitchen.

Kakarott thought he just walked into nirvana.

Tula was creating an enormous feast for the two Saiyans. He was in an apron stirring around something while adding different ingredients.

"Tula have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kakarott was still too busy staring at the table full of food drooling.

Tula turned around and smiled at the tall Saiyan. He wiped his hands on his apron and stuck his hand toward Kakarott.

"Hello to you too Kakarott. It's nice to see you again." Kakarott stood up and looked at the outstretched hand.

He grabbed Tula and squeezed him until he could barely breathe.

"Oh Tula I _love _you."

Tula looked over Kakarott's shoulder and at the prince who looked a bit pissed.

Still watching the prince for sudden movements Tula tapped Kakarott's shoulder.

"Oh you can't possibly love me more than prince Vegeta can you I mean he can cook too." Tula was dropped onto the floor when Kakarott looked over at Vegeta.

"Vegeta you never told me you could cook."

Vegeta moved in from the doorway and glared at Tula.

"Well you weren't supposed to know until tonight. It was a surprise."

Tula rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry your highness but I couldn't have you kill me thinking that Kakarott loves me more than you."

Vegeta stalked up to Tula who was almost peeing himself but even if he was weak he did have that hint of Saiyan pride.

Vegeta held a hand out to help Tula off the floor which the other took slowly.

"Tula I can't kill you you're like family you practically raised us," Vegeta smirked and gestured over to his future mate. "Plus imagine what would happen to Kakarott if you hadn't cooked for him after all these years?"

Kakarott had sat down and was eating the chicken he'd been eyeing.

"I probably would've died by now," he spoke between mouthfuls.

Tula walked over and scolded Kakarott.

"You weren't supposed to start eating that yet. I'm not done with the rest yet."

"Oh give him a break Tula he's been…'peace making' right Kakarott?"

"Mm hm."

"Of course 'peace making' how did that go Kakarott?"

"Ooh it was so much fun! I got to hit somebody."

"What!" The other Saiyans in the room stared at Kakarott who was still eating as if it didn't matter.

"Well yeah, they started talking badly about Saiyans and I just lost it. I think I made some new friends with the others on the ship because they didn't start hitting anybody until I started punching."

"Why would you think they're your friends?"

"Cause they laughed and patted my back on the ship and said nice stuff to me. What's the problem?" Kakarott stood up and went toward the cupboard to get a glass.

"Kakarott you do realize you could've very well started a war?" Vegeta rubbed his temples at his future mate's stupidity.

"Oh I did."

Tula's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. This wasn't anything new (when he's really shocked Tula usually faints) so Vegeta stepped over him and poked at Kakarott's chest.

"Kakarott I'm going to say this very slowly. You caused a war between two planets and you're not…affected at all?"

"No not really." Kakarott had a bit more sympathy for when Tula fainted and picked up the other Saiyan to carry him to the bed.

"Why!"

"Shush you'll wake up Tula."

Vegeta rolled his eyes but did as he was told Tula was very sensitive at times like this.

"They were a very weak race."

"What are they called?"

"I forgot I think it was something like the…Truffles?"

"Like the chocolate?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side and looked at his future mate.

"I think so I'm not sure."

"Well is anybody going to tell our parents?"

"Oh yeah, on the ship we were talking about that and…oh shit…"

"What?"

"Oh shit…"

"What Kakarott?"

Kakarott bolted toward the door.

"Wait Kakarott what is it!"

"I'm supposed to tell him!" He yelled behind himself.

Vegeta chuckled then started pacing the room. One side of him told him not to follow after Kakarott and the other half of him told him to follow so he could see his father's yell at him.

"Tula what should I do?" Vegeta looked over at the bed and remembered his friend was still out cold so he wrote a note for when the maid woke up and left after Kakarott.

~In the throne room~

Kakarott had busted through the doors to the throne room and looked around frantically until he saw his parents on their thrones chatting about the ceremony (mostly King Vegeta boasting about how amazing it is).

"Kakarott my dear boy what are you doing in here?"

"I have to tell you something." Kakarott tried hard to catch his breath until he almost fell on the floor.

"Yes?"

When he had caught his breath Kakarott felt very small compared to the king as if he were a child having to confess to doing something bad…which he pretty much was.

"Well during the mission there was a bit of…miscommunication?"

"Oh really?" King Vegeta relaxed into his seat and propped his head on his hand.

"Tell me more."

"Well you see one of the…what are they called again?"

Bardock rolled his eyes at his son.

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"Oh don't tease him Bardock. I'm fairly sure they're called Tuffles Kakarott."

"Oh yes…what a ridiculous name…"

"Kakarott please stay focused."

"Oh yes anyway, one of the senators started speaking very rudely about Saiyans and I kind of…lost it?"

"You what!" Bardock was about to jump out his seat but King Vegeta held him back obviously amused.

"Continue Kakarott."

"Well I might of somehow accidently started a conflict with the Tuffles that would for some odd reason make them start a war?" Kakarott poked his fingers together and looked up at his parents through his eyelashes.

Kakarott braced himself for the scolding he was sure he would get.

King Vegeta of course was beaming thinking of all the possibilities this war would bring. He opened his mouth to praise the young Saiyan but was trapped in a head lock and had his mouth covered by an ashamed Bardock.

"Kakarott how could you possibly start a war in a couple of days?"

"Well…I did almost kill the senator."

"You did what!" Bardock was prepared for more yelling but King Vegeta bit his hand hard enough for him to release him.

"Amazing Kakarott I'm so proud of you."

Kakarott looked up at the king confused. "You are?"

"Absolutely. You started a war."

"Isn't that bad? I'm pretty sure it's bad."

Before King Vegeta could continue Bardock grabbed his ear and pulled it down.

"Ow Bardock let go!"

"No you're poisoning Kakarott's mind."

"Well if it's a good thing then I don't feel poisoned Dad."

"It's not a good thing."

"It isn't? But Father said…"

"Your father is wrong and he knows it, isn't that right Vegeta?"

Vegeta retaliated by tackling Bardock.

"No I don't and you should be happy for Kakarott."

"Um guys?"

"Starting a war isn't a thing to be happy about."

"Hello?"

"Yes it is it'll be fun."

"Vegeta stop being so crazy and think for a moment."

"Hey!"

"What!" King Vegeta and Bardock yelled at the same time and looked toward Kakarott who was now holding Vegeta by the waist.

"What did I miss?"

The two kings looked at their current position of King Vegeta on top of Bardock straddling his hips and had his arms pinned above his head.

"Nothing." They stood up and wiped themselves off.

"Right…so Kakarott how much trouble are you in?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You started a war dammit!"

"Exactly!" Bardock looked at King Vegeta who had folded his arms and refused to look at his mate.

"It seems to make your dad happy though."

"And it does Bardock so there. Besides, it's going to happen whether you punish Kakarott or not."

Bardock growled at his mate which made the other pout some more knowing that he made his mate unhappy but before anyone else could speak somebody ran in.

"Your highnesses the guest are arriving."

"Oh yay," King Vegeta clasped his hands together and beamed. "Send them to the ball room and make sure they don't go roaming about the palace." The guard saluted and left.

"You two," King Vegeta looked over at his sons and made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Go and get ready."

"Wait what? I thought we had a couple more hours?"

"Well your 'hours' are done."

"But…but…but"

"Vegeta, you know what to do."

"Right," Vegeta grabbed Kakarott's arm and pulled him toward the door.

"See you in a moment you two." King Vegeta waved at them before they left the room. When the doors closed he looked over at his mate who was rubbing his temples.

"I can't help it Bardock."

Bardock sighed and finally looked over at his mate.

"I know."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love me?"

Bardock took his time answering and wrapped an arm around the others waist.

"Yes. I always knew you were a brat so I have to receive the full package."

King Vegeta smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you've finally accepted the truth. Now come on we have to get ready too."

"What?" Bardock was already starting to sweat and King Vegeta looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Yes Bardock we're changing too."

"But I thought…"

"Don't tell me you thought you were going to our sons mating ceremony in that outfit?"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" He was wearing his usual armor ensemble.

"There's nothing wrong with it…if you were a guard but if you're a king going to a once in a lifetime party you're _very_ underdressed."

"But…"

"What is up with you and Kakarott acting as if you can disobey me?" King Vegeta started pushing him and Bardock dragged his feet.

~In Kakarott and Vegeta's bedroom~

"Vegeta it's not fair."

Vegeta was fixing his hair in the mirror ignoring his future mate. "What's not fair Kakarott?"

"How can you look so amazing and I don't?"

Vegeta was in a black long-sleeved stretch under armor looking outfit with two blue dragons swirling around each other and meeting in the front of his shirt. In between them was the Saiyan insignia. He was also sporting a blue cape that matched the dragons.

(A/N-It's really hard to explain what I'm describing but if you saw what I thought of I think you'd like their outfits).

"Kakarott you look perfect, don't you think so Tula?"

Tula was awake now and was holding an ice pack to his head smiling over at them from the bed.

"You both look amazing stop being so dramatic Kakarott."

Kakarott folded his arms and pouted. His outfit was similar to Vegeta's but instead of dragons he had flames looking as if they were exploding on his outfit and instead of blue they were orange, above the flames was the Saiyan insignia.

"Would you stop being so conceited for ten seconds Kakarott?"

Before Kakarott could answer a guard knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Your highness your fathers want you in the ball room."

Kakarott looked over at the guard and whined. "Now?"

"King Vegeta said you might say that. He said if you did to tell you "Kakarott if you aren't in this room on time your butt will be filled with something you don't want."

Kakarott rolled his eyes and looked away while Vegeta chuckled and smiled at the guard.

"Tell them I'll make sure he's there."

The guard bowed and left the room.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta put his hands behind his back and looked over at Kakarott.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Kakarott turned around and looked at Vegeta as if the answer was obvious.

"Do you love me enough to mate me?"

"Absolutely." Kakarott wrapped his arms around the others waist and smiled.

Vegeta put his hands on either side of Kakarott's face and squeezed his face playfully.

"Then stop being such a baby and come to the ball room. All you have to do is mingle, eat, and dance."

"I'm pretty good at mingling and I can eat but I can't dance."

"Yes you can."

"What makes you say that?"

"My father had you take classes when he first saw yours dance." They both shuddered at the memory.

"Darn I thought you wouldn't remember."

"Yes well I do and the last time I saw you dance you were good enough not to look like a fool."

"Should I be offended?"

"No."

"Then thank you?"

"Kakarott are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Of…embarrassing you."

Vegeta looked at him shocked for a moment before exploding.

"You dummy don't scare me like that! I thought you were regretting your decision."

"What! No! Never I'm absolutely positive Vegeta stop doubting that but what if I step on your foot?"

"Then I'll swallow my anger and pinch you."

Kakarott chuckled.

"You would do that."

Vegeta held Kakarott's hands in his own and smiled up at the Saiyan.

"Aw King Vegeta would kill to see this moment." Tula was sitting clasping his hands together watching them, totally forgotten.

"Tula are you crying?" Kakarott bent closer to the maid to better inspect but Tula wiped at his eyes.

"No I'm not."

"Tula don't cry here cry at the party."

"I'm not crying." Tula pouted and looked away from the laughing boys.

"You two have to leave before King Vegeta shoves his foot into Kakarott's butt."

"What about you Tula?"

"You're coming aren't you?" Vegeta's eyes showed the slightest sign of worry.

"Of course I'll be there but I can't go in _this _outfit."

Kakarott through his hands up exasperatedly. "What is up with everybody and their outfits I mean really?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Kakarott as Tula pushed them toward the ball room.

"Okay you two I'll be back in a few but for now I wish you luck."

"Thanks Tula."

The guards were waiting for King Vegeta's announcement to signal to open the door.

~In the ball room~

King Vegeta stood up from his throne and spread his arms wide taking in the whole scene.

"Welcome everyone for this amazing once in a lifetime moment. The permanent joining of two beings. This is the mating ceremony for your prince Vegeta and his future mate Kakarott." There was loud clapping after his speech and that was the signal to open the door.

"Here we go." King Vegeta was just as worried as everyone else so Bardock squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Here we go." The guard sent up a quick prayer and opened the doors.

"Here we go." Vegeta looked up at Kakarott who looked back down at him with a small smile that helped the prince more than he knew.

They walked in side by side until they reached the grand staircase. According to King Vegeta it added affect if they stood there and allowed the audience to "bask in their glory".

Oh they basked alright.

Everyone who wasn't already mated was drooling over the two gorgeous Saiyans.

When Kakarott thought they spent enough time standing he bowed and offered a hand to Vegeta which Vegeta took politely and they both looked forward and descended upon the staircase.

"You're being very polite Kakarott." Vegeta spoke quietly enough so only Kakarott could hear him.

"I try." Vegeta smirked and chuckled at the taller Saiyan.

"What happened to the big baby in my bedroom a couple minutes ago?"

"Well I can't just give up now can I?"

"I would never allow you to."

"I wouldn't either."

"I'll tell you about the other tough things to do later, for now remember the toughest thing you have to do is dance a couple of times."

"I'll do my best."

"Or face my wrath."

Kakarott chuckled brightly.

"You _would_ threaten me at a time like this." When they got down the staircase they were supposed to walk hand in hand until they reached the middle of the room which they did and that was the cue for the music to start (A/N-keep in mind that all royal people have parties which I'm pretty sure includes Saiyans) and for them to take their dancing position.

Kakarott wrapped an arm around Vegeta's waist and the held the smaller Saiyans hand. Vegeta held one arm on Kakarott's shoulder and his other hand was intertwined within Kakarott's.

"Ready?" He asked Kakarott.

"As I'll ever be."

And so it began.

"Oh they look so nervous Bardock."

"Well, dancing right in the middle of hundreds of eyes knowing that if you mess up it'll show the people of our planet that the next generation for the crown aren't able to mate and thus aren't eligible to gain the crown will put a bit of pressure on you."

"…is it really that bad?"

"Of course it is Vegeta." Bardock rolled his eyes. While he was busy sweating through his eyes at their mating ceremony Vegeta was too busy gawking at his handiwork with the ballroom. The best part was when it ended and the real mating began. He smirked he had that completely under control.

"What are you thinking about Bardock?"

"Oh nothing."

Vegeta looked at him suspiciously then went back to watching his boys.

"Relax your highness Kakarott knows there's too much at stake for him to mess up." Tula was now standing beside King Vegeta's throne watching the ball in one of his best outfits.

"Wow Tula, are you expecting to find a mate tonight? You look amazing."

Tula blushed and tried not to meet the kings' gaze because he knew what would happen if he did.

Bardock and King Vegeta looked at each other then back at Tula with wide eyes but before they could accuse the maid the music stopped and both Kakarott and Vegeta bowed to the crowd who clapped for them.

"Well Kakarott the hardest part is over."

"Can we eat now?" Kakarott was drooling at all the food they were serving. Table manners meant nothing on Vegeta-sei.

"Yes Kakarott but do me a favor."

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Stay close to me throughout the whole ball."

Kakarott smirked and bent to Vegeta's ear and blew on it. "Of course Vegeta but may I ask why?"

Although Kakarott's close proximity was affecting Vegeta greatly he wouldn't give his mate to be the pleasure of seeing him squirm…yet. "What do you not want to be near me throughout this whole endeavor?"

Kakarott put his hands up in defense.

"Of course I do I'm just curious."

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not uncommon for someone to try and take you away from me."

"Oh is that all?" Vegeta growled at the taller Saiyan.

Kakarott smiled and took both of the flame haired Saiyans hands and kissed both of them.

"I'm all yours Vegeta there's no need to worry."

Vegeta blushed and looked away trying to hide it. "You know I can almost hear my father talking about how "cute" we are."

Kakarott smiled sheepishly and laughed.

"He probably is."

They stood there in a peaceful silence until Vegeta rolled his eyes and shooed the other Saiyan off.

"Go ahead I know you want to eat."

"I love you so much."

"I know."

Before Kakarott was at the table Vegeta yelled at him.

"Try not to embarrass me."

"Not making any promises."

Vegeta smiled and laughed little, he knew how true that was.

The young prince turned around and bumped into a huge chest.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness."

"No please it's my fault." Where did this burst of politeness come from?

"My name is Brolly."

"It was nice to meet you Brolly.

Vegeta walked around the other Saiyan. He didn't feel comfortable around the Saiyan and his peculiar gaze.

"Hello Prince Vegeta." Tula walked up to the prince wearing a big smile. Vegeta was very relieved to see a familiar face and returned the smile.

"So wears Kakarott?"

"He went to stuff himself."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"You know…the tradition?"

"Oh absolutely but Kakarott knows what will happen if for some odd reason he decides to cheat on me."

Tula smiled and laughed. Before they could continue their conversation there was a loud yelp from the buffet table.

They walked over and pushed through the crowd to see Kakarott surrounded by a bunch of flirting singles.

Tula spoke before Vegeta could say anything. "Now your highness you know you can't kill them without leaving a bad impression." He tried his best to calm Vegeta down but it wasn't working in the slightest.

Vegeta's eye was twitching and his fist were clenching at his sides.

"Oh I'm not making any promises Tula."

~With King Vegeta and Bardock~

"Ooh look Bardock Kakarott is surrounded."

"I wonder what will happen next."

"Oh here comes Vegeta and Tula."

"Poor Tula, he better not make eye contact."

Vegeta bounced in his seat. "Ooh Vegeta looks pissed. The suspense is killing me." Both kings were at the edge of their seats watching.

Bardock watched his mate with amusement for a moment before looking back at the action. "Ooh do you think Vegeta will spill blood?"

"Lets' hope he doesn't."

Meanwhile the guards behind them were betting on what would happen. Most said that Vegeta would kill someone.

"Ooh here it comes."

~Back to Vegeta and Kakarott~

Tula had given up and stepped back and watched as Vegeta stomped toward the crowd.

The prince snarled like an animal to gain their attention (A/N- you know he's actually done that in the show) and when they all looked at him they went pale and backed away slowly.

When he saw Kakarott he grabbed him and squeezed his arm growling at everybody else daring them to step up and claim his mate. When nobody did he pulled Kakarott away.

"Mingling's over huh?" Kakarott allowed himself to be pulled.

"What do you think?"

~Meanwhile with Bardock and King Vegeta~

The kings were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh God did you see their faces."

"They were all terrified." Bardock was wiping tears from his eyes.

"But I could've sworn Vegeta would kill someone."

"Yeah I was kinda looking forward to that oh well maybe next time."

King Vegeta stood back up to look for the boys but when he scanned the room they were gone.

"Bardock?"

"Yes?" Bardock was climbing back onto his throne from the floor.

"Where did the boys go?"

"Hm?" Bardock looked around the room for the boys but didn't see them.

"Uh oh" Bardock looked up at his mate and waited for the explosion.

Tick…tick…boom…

"HOW DARE THEY JUST UP AND LEAVE LIKE THAT!" King Vegeta stepped down from his throne and towards the crowd of people but when they noticed the king was unguarded they all wanted his attention so they swarmed around him.

"Ack move all of you!"

Bardock was sitting on his throne acting as if he didn't notice what was going on so Tula came to stand by him.

"Aren't you going to help King Bardock?"

Bardock sat back and got comfortable.

"Nah…Vegeta deserves this and who am I to get between a king and his people."

"Um…the king."

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that. Come on Tula there's no line at the buffet table." So Tula was dragged away by a hungry Saiyan and the king was left to fend for himself.

~Meanwhile with Kakarott and Vegeta~

"Kakarott you know my father's going to kill you for making us leave so early?"

"What? That was you!"

"Yeah but who do you think he'll blame for it?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow knowing his mate to be couldn't possibly give a good answer. "Now answer my question."

Kakarott sighed. "Yes but I'm pretty sick of partying for one night aren't you?"

"Yes." Kakarott was already opening the door to the bedroom anyway.

The tall Saiyan went straight to the kitchen (not anything new).

Vegeta's eye twitched in irritation.

'How dare he just go to the mating ceremony and come back to our bedroom with the prince off all Saiyans and not want to…' Then Vegeta got struck with a very evil idea.

~5 minutes later~

Kakarott came out of the kitchen with a tub of ice cream in his hand.

"Hey Vegeta?" He looked around the room and didn't see the shorter Saiyan.

"Where'd he get to?"

"Over here Kakarott." The door to the bathroom opened up and there stood Vegeta.

Naked.

He was leaning in the door frame smirking with his arms folded.

Poor Kakarott was at a loss for words and almost dropped his ice cream.

"Hello Kakarott."

Kakarott licked his lips that have gone dry all of a sudden and tried keeping his eyes up.

"H-hey…Geta."

Vegeta made his way over to Kakarott who was losing his grip on reality.

The prince walked close enough to Kakarott that they could feel the heat radiating off of each other's bodies.

"I'll take that." Vegeta took the ice cream from Kakarott but not without taking some for himself with his finger. He was very aware that Kakarott was still watching him and used that to his advantage.

'Oh why Vegeta? Why must you taunt me with your gorgeous body?' Kakarott was dying. That tongue licking that finger how did it make him so hard?

"Kakarott you poor dear…" Vegeta walked back over to him and looked down at the hard cock. "Did I do that?" Vegeta looked so innocent.

"Vegeta…" He almost moaned out.

Vegeta chuckled and looked up at him taking the cock in his hand and rubbing small circles around it.

"Would you like me to fix it for you?"

Kakarott was thrown over the edge. All he needed was the offer and the next thing you know Vegeta is being tossed onto the bed.

Through his yelp of surprise Vegeta was chuckling.

'Note to self…seduction works very well on Kakarott.'

Kakarott on the other hand couldn't think. Now was not the time to think, now was the time to do.

First thing on to-do list, mate Vegeta.

He straddled the smaller Saiyans hips and took off his shirt then moved back down to attack the prince's lips.

Their tongues battled for dominance until Vegeta allowed Kakarott to win knowing that he wouldn't give up.

"Ka-Kakarott…" Kakarott was kissing down the prince's neck now sucking and kissing until he left a trail of marks.

"Kakarott remove your pants." It was hard to speak when such unspeakable things were happening to your nipples.

Kakarott reluctantly hopped off the bed for a moment to get out of his pants and go through a bedside table drawer.

"How did that…" Vegeta only knew one person that would actually sneak into their room and put lube in their drawer.

His father.

Kakarott just shrugged and went back to climb over Vegeta.

Kakarott squirted the thick smelling liquid into his hand and slicked it over his fingers and his cock. He moaned at his own touch.

"Don't finish without me Kakarott." Kakarott chuckled and placed a finger near Vegeta's entrance. The touch made Vegeta shiver.

Kakarott pushed his finger in slowly watching Vegeta the whole time. Vegeta was only slightly disturbed so he gave Kakarott the okay to push in another finger.

When it came to the third finger Vegeta shifted to make it a bit more comfortable and Kakarott started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. When he thought the older Saiyan was ready he pulled his fingers out.

Of course Vegeta refused to whimper at the lost so he bit his lip. Kakarott saw him trying to conceal noises so he bent down to kiss those swollen lips. He wrapped his arms around the smaller Saiyans waist and pulled him on top of him.

Vegeta was a bit shocked at his new position and looked at Kakarott who was smirking through his lust and started lowering Vegeta onto his erection.

(A/N-Okay people I know I obviously stink at lemon but that's okay because I make up for that in comedy and story plot so I sought the help of a yaoi book I saw on youtube called "monstruo". The story plot is still mine so I'm not a complete cheater).

"To think you always said that I would be the submissive Vegeta."

Vegeta rocked his hips a bit to shut Kakarott up.

"Shut up Kakarott."

"Make more noise Vegeta."

Vegeta blushed at him and growled in his face.

"Never."

"Then you leave me no choice." Kakarott slid down the bed to where his back was on the mattress and pushed himself deeper into Vegeta.

Vegeta cried out and glared at Kakarott but it wasn't too threatening seeing him in that position.

"Never say never."

"Baka." Vegeta sat there with his arms folded looking at Kakarott.

"Move Vegeta."

"No."

"What!"

Vegeta leaned into Kakarott's face and smiled.

"Make me."

Kakarott gave him a big smile and put his hands on the smaller man's hips and bounced him on his cock.

"Tight ass." Vegeta clenched himself around Kakarott as if to prove a point. The tall Saiyan let out a heavy sigh and bounced Vegeta faster finally getting a response out of him.

Vegeta stroked himself once again seeking his release Kakarott stroked with him coming closer to his own release.

They both leaned into the crook of each-others necks.

"Vegeta I'm so close…"

"Same here."

Right before they both climaxed they both bit into each-others necks crying out each-others names.

(A/N-Good grief I'm glad I'm done with this. If you didn't like the lemon I can completely understand like I already said I'm in it for the plot so I'm not even gonna check over it. If you did like it…I'm glad).

Kakarott lifted Vegeta off of his cock with a small pop and let Vegeta lay on his chest.

"Well I thought I might have to force you to do this Kakarott."

"You did!"

"No I didn't I merely encouraged it."

"You're terrible."

"I can't be that terrible." Vegeta smirked up at Kakarott who rolled his eyes.

"You know I love you Vegeta."

"How could you not?"

"You really are your fathers' son. You know what we're missing though?"

"Nope."

"Children."

"Kakarott do you seriously want brats?"

"Yes. Don't you just want to have a family?"

"For the moment Kakarott you and our fathers are my family but I wouldn't mind talking about that when I don't smell like sex."

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Wow I thought you'd automatically say no."

"Oh Kakarott such a little faith you have in me."

Vegeta rubbed circles around Kakarott's chest when he started drifting off into sleep. Kakarott was running his fingers through the small Saiyans hands.

"I'm exhausted night Geta."

"Good night Kakarott."

**Amaterasu Masami-phew good gosh okay the end of this chapter was kinda lame I can admit that but the next chapter will be uber action packed and probably shorter than this one.**

**Kakarott-that was so much fun. I loved this chapter.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Kakarott have you been drinking?**

**Kakarott-nope I'm just in a weird state after having sex.**

**Amaterasu Masami-okay I don't want to hear anymore.**

**Kakarott-it was so awesome.**

**Amaterasu Masami-say bye Kakarott.**

**Kakarott-*waves to viewers* bye everybody.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Buh bye now everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z I **_**own **_**this story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku)x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegeta at least currently.**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

**Amaterasu Masami-and so my story continues and in case you hadn't already come up with this idea…King Vegeta is really pissed. **

**King Vegeta-you're damn right I am! When I get my hands on those two I'm gonna kill them.**

**Amaterasu Masami-no you won't.**

**King Vegeta-says who?**

**Amaterasu Masami-more like says what. I just typed the chapter and you won't be killing anyone.**

**King Vegeta-You're so mean Amaterasu.**

**Amaterasu Masami-well I wouldn't have a story if you went off killing all my characters now would I? **

**King Vegeta-Hmph, whatever.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*rolls eyes and smiles* anyway…what will happen to Kakarott and Vegeta? Well continue and find out. Would you like to do the honors **_**King**_** Vegeta?**

**King Vegeta-*takes a deep sigh and smirks* well since you asked so politely…onward with the story.**

Unknown to the sleeping newly mates there was a very pissed king dismissing guests.

He stood at the front door with a big fake smile and waved saying his good byes.

"Thank you for coming. Good bye. Have a nice night." When everybody was finally gone he rested his back against the door and glared at his mate.

"What?" Bardock said innocently.

"I am going to kill them." King Vegeta started marching in the direction of his son's room.

Bardock ran up behind him. "Vegeta now be rational I mean…"

"What Bardock? There's no excuse for them leaving me in the middle of their mating ceremony."

Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Well…what if we walk in on something?"

"Then we'll finally be able to settle our bet."

"Vegeta please? What if they get pissed?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of your own children Bardock?"

"No I'm afraid of a new mated couple. What if…"

"They jump on you?" King Vegeta smirked at Bardock who blushed and shoved him.

"Well it's too late anyway Bardock we're already here."

"Fine but I'm blaming you if we get in trouble."

"You're so childish Bardock. If I hadn't seen you fight by now I'd think you were just a scared little weakling."

King Vegeta opened up the door and looked around the room with Bardock almost cowering behind him.

"Oh dear…" King Vegeta walked into the bedroom and saw the young couple tangled up in each other.

"I told you we'd walk in on something." Bardock couldn't bring himself to look away from the couple he flinched when Vegeta started to stir and took a deep sigh of relief when he just nuzzled into the crook of Kakarott's neck.

"Aw aren't they just adorable?"

Bardock stared at King Vegeta as if he was crazy. "Sometimes I worry about you Vegeta."

Bardock started pulling King Vegeta out of the room but he was resisting and ended up knocking over a table.

Kakarott sat up abruptly and held Vegeta to him.

"Who's there?" Kakarott didn't sound too threatening with his sleep smothered voice. He looked over at his parents and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you two doing in here?"

King Vegeta smiled. "I've got to kill you two."

"Why?" Vegeta finally woke up and turned to look at his parents with little interest.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"I tried to stop him boys but you know your father he never listens to me."

King Vegeta put his fists to his sides. "Tattle tale."

Bardock bent down to his height until their foreheads were touching. "Snoop."

"Father why are you in here? I swear you always come in at the wrong times."

"Well you two just up and left right in the middle of the ceremony."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? How could you leave in the middle of your own ceremony?"

Vegeta smirked at Kakarott who smirked back at him.

"I had better things to do."

"Oh you just love making me mad don't you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned himself getting comfortable on Kakarott's lap and looked over at his father.

"What can I do for you Father because it seems as though "I'm sorry" won't help anything."

"You're damn right." King Vegeta smirked and looked over at Bardock who was catching on.

"I want you to answer a question for me."

Kakarott looked over Vegeta's hair and placed his chin on top of his head.

"What is it?"

Bardock sat down next to Vegeta and smirked up at his boys.

"When you two mated…who was on top?"

Kakarott fell back onto the bed Vegeta only sat there looking at both of his parents.

"I was on top."

"Ha! In your face Bardock!" King Vegeta jumped up and smirked at Bardock.

"Wait…" Bardock looked back at them. "Kakarott who was really on top?"

Kakarott raised his hand but didn't lift himself up. "That would be me."

"What!" King Vegeta pouted and folded his arms. Bardock was smirking and chuckling to himself, standing up off the bed.

Kakarott finally sat up too look at his psycho parents.

"You're fine with this Vegeta?"

Vegeta laid back on Kakarott's chest and smiled at his parents.

"Absolutely."

"Um if I may ask…what kind of question is that?"

"Oh your father and I made a wager."

"Wait you two gambled on our relationship?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh relax Kakarott don't act like you don't expect something like that from _them?"_

"When was this?"

"Hm? Oh I think Vegeta was 10 and Kakarott was 5." King Vegeta spoke as if this wasn't awkward at all.

Kakarott folded his arms and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded his head and looked back at his parents.

"What!" He screamed at them.

"What?" Bardock and King Vegeta looked at him as if he were the one who was crazy.

"You do realize that was before we even mated right?"

"Well of course Vegeta but everybody knew you two would get together at some point."

"You two are absolutely unbelievable."

"Well…"

"Wait okay you two know who's on top in our relationship but who's on top in yours?"

"That would be me." Bardock smiled at King Vegeta who refused to look at him. "Oh stop being so sour Vegeta. Besides, I won the bet," Bardock wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and rocked them back and forth.

"Imagine how much fun we'll have." King Vegeta leaned into the embrace and smirked up at Bardock.

They heard gagging noises behind them and looked back at their sons' sticking their tongues out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know what the grand prize is."

They both giggled.

"Now, not that I don't love you two but could you leave? I'm tired." Kakarott yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh but I was enjoying our chat so much." King Vegeta said sarcastically but before Bardock could pull him out of the room Kakarott froze up and looked out at the door to their deck.

"What is it Kakarott?"

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Kakarott gently pushed Vegeta off of him and stood up to go to the door, revealing all his naked body parts.

King Vegeta tried not to react too much besides a light blush and avoiding his gaze.

"Um…you guys might want to come and see this."

Vegeta got out of the bed and went toward the deck next.

"What is it Kakarott?"

Kakarott bent down and picked something up and turned around beaming.

With a baby in his arms.

"Kakarott what the Hell? Where did that come from?"

"Isn't he adorable? I just found him on the deck and look." Kakarott moved to the side and pointed to the deck where a basket held another two babies.

"Oh my God…" King Vegeta rushed over to the basket and picked up another baby.

"Look at this one he's _so _cute I want to eat him." Kakarott and the king were going goo goo eyed over the babies while Bardock stood shaking his head at them.

"Looks like you forgot one." Vegeta bent over the basket and picked up the last baby.

"Ka-Kakarott look at this!"

Kakarott looked up from the baby he was playing with to look at Vegeta.

"Hm? What is it Vegeta?"

"The child…it looks just like you!" Vegeta held the baby out for him to see and Kakarott almost fell backwards seeing the child.

It had spikey hair just like him and a face just like his but only smaller.

"Wow…a carbon copy. Where did he come from?"

Vegeta glared at his mate. "Well why don't you tell me Kakarott?"

Kakarott recoiled away from Vegeta and stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know maybe when you were supposedly on missions you're messing around with other Saiyans."

"What!"

"Tell me Kakarott was it another man or worse were you seeing a woman?"

"No Vegeta you have it all wrong I'm always where I say I'm going…"

"Well wait a moment Vegeta…" King Vegeta turned around to face the boys and held out the baby in his hands.

"This one looks a lot like you…besides his peculiar eyes...and hair"

"Peculiar eyes?" They both walked over to their father to look at the baby.

"Wow would you take a look at his hair? It's purple." The baby stared at them with an annoyed look and burrowed deeper into the kings arm.

Kakarott looked back at his mate. "Oh so you accuse me huh?"

"What are you talking about Kakarott?"

"Like you don't know! Where did he come from?"

"What! How dare you accuse me Kakarott?"

"I can't believe you would try to blame me. You the great Saiyan prince is probably using his title to get into everybody else's pants, aren't you?"

"Oh boys?"

"What!"

"Well everybody knows Kakarott isn't terrible enough to cheat on you Vegeta."

"Ha!"

"And Kakarott, Vegeta is a prince if he were to cheat on you and have children he'd be…well a disgrace."

"Ha!"

"Plus the babies don't smell like you so stop pointing fingers." Bardock shrugged his shoulders and looked over at them.

"Hm then I wonder how they look so much like us."

"Who cares my question is where did they come from?" King Vegeta went outside and looked around but didn't see anybody that could've left the babies.

Bardock sighed. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Well that's a dumb question Daddy we're going to keep them of course."

"What!"

"Well yes, I mean obviously whomever left them here wanted _us _to take care of them and besides," Kakarott held the baby closer to his face. "Who could leave somebody so cute?"

"Their parents obviously."

"Vegeta!" Kakarott glared at him.

"What I mean think of it Kakarott we don't have the resources to take care of children and these two look like they're less than a month old they need food from their mother."

"Speaking of which look what the babies doing Vegeta?" Kakarott pointed to the baby in Vegeta's arms which was wriggling around in his grasp it turned until it faced his bare chest and latched onto…his nipple.

"AH! What's it doing? Father I know you know what it's doing what is it doing?" Vegeta was shaking so much that they thought he might drop the baby.

"Oh relax Vegeta it's only natural see?" The irritated baby in his arms was hitting against his chest wanting entrance through the chest plate on his armor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Vegeta don't tell me you haven't been paying attention in your classes?"

"Of course I have but with you teaching us about our race _and _this fairy tale planet Earth it's hard to keep track now what is it doing?"

"It's a he Vegeta and he's hungry."

"Well I don't have any food tell it I don't have any food,"

"Him and I don't speak baby Vegeta. As you very well know male Saiyans can get pregnant."

Vegeta was ready to faint.

"You… you can't mean…"

"Yes. That's why I didn't want you to be the submissive. If you and Kakarott wanted to have a baby while you were in heat you'd be the one to get pregnant."

"Plus we both thought it would be funny if Kakarott was walking around fat and pregnant." Bardock chuckled and got a terrible glare out of Kakarott. "But I guess we'll just have to deal with watching Vegeta killing a whole bunch of people for thinking he's fat."

Vegeta was too stupefied to smack Bardock. "Oh God…what am I going to do I can't feed…him I'm not pregnant."

"That's the great thing about being Saiyans Vegeta, we're all about transformations and I'm about to help you with a transformation you're just going to love." King Vegeta gave him a big Kakarott like smile that made Vegeta's eye twitch.

"I'm taking I won't be a super Saiyan at the end of this."

"Of course not silly my abilities only go but so far but it will benefit the children."

"So we're keeping them?" Kakarott had the most pleading look on his face holding the child close to him again.

Vegeta sighed. "Well I don't seem to have any other choice."

"Oh yay!" This had to be the world's biggest smile plastered on Kakarott's face. He held the baby up to its face and rubbed noses with it. "Do you hear that boys? You get to live with us."

"Okay Father lets' get this over with before I have crying Saiyans in my room."

"Okay," King Vegeta bent closer to Vegeta's ear so only he could hear. "To tell you the truth I trust you a lot more than Kakarott when it comes to child care." They both looked at the taller Saiyan and pictured him pregnant.

"For this you need absolute concentration meaning Bardock Kakarott you two hold the babies while I teach Vegeta." King Vegeta and Vegeta shoved the babies they were holding in Bardock's arms.

"What why me?"

"Oh I'm sorry would _you _like to teach _Vegeta _about the wonders of child care?" King Vegeta put his hands on his hips and looked expectantly at Bardock who wouldn't make eye contact.

Vegeta looked at the warrior innocently but Bardock only recoiled backwards.

King Vegeta nodded. "I didn't think so. Now Vegeta, sit on the bed." King Vegeta held both of Vegeta's hands in his own and sat down with him.

"Now, close your eyes and think of what you want."

"Is it really that simple Father I mean that seems too easy for something as important as this?"

"Well you tell me Vegeta you haven't even tried it yet."

Vegeta rolled his eyes then closed them thinking about…feeding children?

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta ground his teeth together. "What?"

"You're trying too hard."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are I can see the sweat coming off your face."

Vegeta wiped his face quickly and looked away from his father pouting.

"You're so cute."

"You've spent too much time with Kakarott. Since when the king of all Saiyans call anything cute?"

"Since they become grandparents. Now relax, all you have to do is think about making your body feed the babies and so it shall be."

"Wow you make us sound as if we can just poof up anything in our bodies."

"Over the years our submissive ancestors have adapted their bodies to do that kind of thing."

"Amazing now lets' go."

"Just relax and focus."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Vegeta closed his eyes again and focused.

"That's it Vegeta."

A couple minutes later Vegeta felt something growing in his chest and another minute he felt a weight in his chest.

"You did it Vegeta."

"Hooray." He poked at his nipples. "They seem…bigger."

"Well that's supposed to happen, now to test you. Bardock could you bring a baby over?"

Bardock walked over with the baby that looks like Kakarott and handed him to Vegeta.

"What do I do now?"

"Sit and watch." King Vegeta got comfortable on the bed and waited, watching the baby the entire time.

The baby sniffed and turned toward Vegeta's chest latching onto his nipple and suckling.

King Vegeta laid back. "Yes I am a genius."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his father and took a deep sigh. "Thank you."

"No problem my dear boy. Now then, Bardock and I will be leaving now."

"Now?" Bardock whined. He and Kakarott had been making faces at the babies and he didn't want to leave yet.

"Yes Bardock we can play with them tomorrow but for now I don't think Vegeta wants us watching him at a time like this."

Vegeta wasn't paying much attention to his parents. All his attention was on the baby in his arms.

"See you two in the morning." Said King Vegeta pushing a pouting Bardock out the door.

"Wait!"

"What Bardock?"

"Can't we at least name the children before we leave?"

Kakarott smiled at him. "That's a great idea Daddy but what to name them?"

"I'll be doing that since I got no say in anything that had to do with the mating ceremony."

"Oh fine Bardock you big baby."

Bardock stuck his tongue out at his mate. "Bite me. Now for the one that looks like Kakarott I think the name Goten fits."

"Fine."

"For the other one that also looks a bit like Kakarott I think Gohan will fit perfectly."

"That's cute."

"And for the last one I was thinking…Trunks."

"Trunks?" They all spoke simultaneously and stared at the man holding the purple haired baby.

"Yes a peculiar name for a peculiar child. Isn't that right you little freak?"

"Daddy!"

"What I mean look at him he has blue eyes. That's just not Saiyan."

The baby looked at him as if he was about to cry but held back tears.

"Aw look what you did your making him cry." Kakarott took the baby from his father and soothed him until he started to fall asleep.

"You're so mean Daddy. Just because he looks different doesn't mean he's a freak. I think his hair is adorable. He's…one of a kind. Isn't that right Trunks?"

The baby had already fallen asleep and was nestled into Kakarott's chest.

"You're too kind Kakarott."

Kakarott stuck his tongue out at his father.

"Besides he's still a Saiyan so stop teasing him."

"Oh fine Kakarott relax."

King Vegeta pulled on Bardock. "Now can we leave Bardock?"

"Yes fine Vegeta. See you two in the morning. Why are you in such a rush anyway."

"I want my prize."

"Okay bye you two." Kakarott started pushing Bardock and the king out of the room.

When they were out he made a deep sigh and looked back at Vegeta.

"Aw Vegeta you look so…"

"If you say adorable I will blast you."

"…adorable."

Vegeta prepared a ki blast and Kakarott smiled and held the other babies in his arms.

Vegeta sighed and shrank the ki blast. "You're not funny."

Kakarott laughed and sat down on the bed beside him,

"So are you happy Kakarott?"

"Of course Vegeta I mean I get you, children, and our very weird parents."

"Yes…our parents."

"They're so weird but I love them."

"Yes for some reason I can never bring myself to lock our parents in the closet and throw away the key."

"Hah we'd probably be doing them a favor…Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"How do _you _feel about this?"

Vegeta took his time answering and when he did answer he didn't look at Kakarott.

"I think…this is a pretty great life we're living."

"I'm glad." Kakarott gave him a soft smile and kissed his temple.

They sat there silent just enjoying each-others company.

~Meanwhile with the kings~

Bardock and King Vegeta were walking back to their bedroom when they ran into Tula.

"Hello Tula, we have great news."

"Oh that's great I have bad news that you probably won't want to hear."

King Vegeta sighed and braced himself for the news. "Go on Tula."

Tula poked his fingers together and didn't met the kings gaze. "Well you remember that lizard that came here last time that was super weird?"

"Don't tell me he's back again?"

Bardock turned to his mate looking hopeful. "I get to beat him up this time right?"

"Only if provoked."

Bardock groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Lets' get this over with. Lead the way Tula."

Tula nodded and led them back to the throne room where Frieza was waiting in his pod with his green and pink guards standing beside him.

"What is he doing here again?" Bardock whispered to King Vegeta.

"I have no idea." King Vegeta took a deep sigh and sat down. Bardock took his seat beside him, happy to have his own throne.

{Well don't you look regal Bardock?}

{I try}

King Vegeta smirked at his mate then looked back at the lizard in his home.

"What do you want this time Frieza?"

"Well is that anyway to greet your guest King Vegeta?"

King Vegeta didn't say anything and just looked at Frieza with little interest.

"Right well I came back to see if you changed your mind about my proposition."

King Vegeta took a deep sigh and looked at Bardock who was growling inside his throat.

"Lord Frieza I will never sell my people. I told you that already and this is the last time I will tell you."

Frieza wasn't happy. He growled loudly so everyone heard.

"You'll regret this King Vegeta. I always get what I want and this won't be any different!" He stormed out in his pod with his men following close behind.

When he left King Vegeta took a deep sigh and sat deeper into the chair. Tula walked up to stand beside him.

"So what do we do now your majesty?"

King Vegeta looked at the spot Frieza was once sitting then at the ceiling.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the inevitable."

**Amaterasu Masami-yeah the next chapter is where the action starts.**

**King Vegeta-Amaterasu what do you plan on doing?**

**Amaterasu Masami-*looks around the room frantically* oh would you look at that the chapter's over. **

**King Vegeta-but wait- **

**Amaterasu Masami-Buh Bye now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z I own**_** this**_** story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegeta at least currently.**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

**Amaterasu Masami-Ooh Frieza's pissed man. What to do what to do?**

**Bardock-we'll do what you said you'd do.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*looks over curiously* what was that Bardock?**

**Bardock-you said I get to kick his ass.**

**Amaterasu Masami-oh…did I say that?**

**Bardock-don't try to get out of this Amaterasu.**

**Amaterasu Masami-but I can't Bardock my advisors (the actual DBZ show) say that Kakarott has to be the one to kill him.**

**Bardock-What!**

**Amaterasu Masami-*puts hands up in defense* well at least he looks like you.**

**Bardock-*lifts up chair in anger***

**Amaterasu Masami-well while I get security on Bardock I'll allow all of you nice viewers to escape.**

**Bardock-*throws chair at author***

**Amaterasu Masami-Security! Onward with the story!**

King Vegeta and Bardock rushed into the boys bedroom.

"Oh don't they just look adorable Bardock."

"Vegeta now is not the time now please wake them up."

King Vegeta sighed and reached over to shake Vegeta.

"Boys wake up." The king only succeeded in making them burrow further under the covers.

"Kakarott, Vegeta get your asses out of that bed now!" Unlike King Vegeta Bardock was all business. Vegeta sat up in bed and scratched his hair.

"What the Hell do you two want now? Kakarott was the dominant alright? Whoop dee do."

Kakarott sat up chuckling.

Vegeta glared at him. "What are _you_ laughing at Kakarott?

"It's just so funny to actually hear you say that. I'll never get used to it."

Vegeta pushed Kakarott out the bed then looked back at his parents.

King Vegeta chuckled. "We didn't come back in to harass you guys even more Vegeta. You two get some clothes on, we have to go."

"Where are we going Father?" Kakarott sat up and looked over the bed at King Vegeta.

"Um…well…"

"We'll explain that later Kakarott for now just listen to what we say."

"Hey anybody knows what's going on outside?"

Everybody looked from Kakarott to the deck doors. Giant explosions were taking place outside.

King Vegeta distracted himself by poking his fingers together. "Well in a nutshell boys…we're being attacked."

That woke them up. "What!"

"You two will know soon enough for now gather the children, put on some clothes, and lets' go."

The boys got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Kakarott?"

Kakarott picked up Trunks and looked at the baby. "We didn't get them any clothes."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Kakarott sometimes I could just…"

"Smother me with love?"

"Well you got the smothering part right."

Kakarott stuck his tongue out at Vegeta and decided to wrap the babies in the blankets they came in.

"Are you ready?"

"Pretty much." They both had dressed in rather casual clothes (as casual as alien races get) and looked at their parents.

"Great so lets' go." King Vegeta grabbed onto Vegeta and ran out the room with the other two boys following close behind.

The castle was coming apart above them so they stayed together. Once they were outside things looked bleak.

There were enormous craters in the ground and dead bodies strewn everywhere. Those who were still alive were running in all directions obviously looking for someplace safe.

"Now where do we go Father?" Kakarott asked.

"We're going to the launch pad of course. How else do you expect to get off the planet?" With that they continued to run toward the launch pad.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder every few moments to make sure his mate was still following close behind.

{It's okay Vegeta I'm right behind you}

Although he tried to force his face not to Vegeta couldn't stop a small blush from coming onto his face.

{I wasn't worried} Vegeta could hear Kakarott chuckling in his head.

{Even at the end of the world you're still as stubborn as ever Geta}

{Even at the end of the world only _you _would call me by that ridiculous name Kakarott}

Vegeta frowned at the realization of his words.

This was the end of their world wasn't it?

'Of course the world ends the same day that I mate and get children.' Vegeta sighed and decided that it wasn't worth crying over. As long as his family was alright.

"Vegeta snap out of it we're here." King Vegeta was shaking his son gently and looking at him in concern.

"Hm? I'm fine." King Vegeta looked at him suspiciously again but let it go. The world was coming to pieces under their feet. Now was not the time to worry about spacing out.

"Now's not the time to daydream Vegeta." King Vegeta sat in the double pod (A/N-I couldn't come up with a better name alright?) and typed some stuff in.

Kakarott decided that this was the right time to speak.

"Um Father? This pod doesn't look big enough to hold all of us."

"That's because we aren't coming with you." King Vegeta had just finished typing in the coordinates and was stepping out of the ship.

"What! What the hell Father?" Vegeta said.

"What?" He didn't meet their gazes, he was too afraid to.

"How are you just gonna drop a bomb on us like that!" Kakarott was hysterical.

"Boys please don't argue with your Father." Bardock took his place next to King Vegeta and put a hand on the king's shoulder. "This is harder for him than you can imagine."

"Well I know how to make it simple, come with us!" There was steam coming out of Vegeta's ears.

"It does sound like it would make it simpler doesn't it boys?" King Vegeta looked up at them with a sad smile and threw himself at them, hugging them as tight as he could without crushing the babies.

Bardock grasped King Vegeta's shoulder softly signaling for him to let go. He did let go reluctantly and leaned into Bardock's hold on him.

Bardock looked up at them with a grim face.

"When you get to the planet we're sending you to there will be a woman named Bulma waiting for you."

"Wait what?"

"No time." Bardock pushed them into the ship and closed the door before they could get out. The ship acted on its own accord and sprayed a gas that would make them fall asleep.

Before Kakarott and Vegeta went under they took one last look at their parents who were smiling at them then the pod shot into the air.

"We did the right thing didn't we Bardock?"

"We ensured our children's safety…as parents we did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel like I just died?"

Bardock held the king closer to him.

"That's what happens when you don't get to properly say good bye to your children before they leave home."

"Oh come now you two you're not giving up that easily are you?"

The kings turned around slowly and brightened up a little.

"Tula!"

**Amaterasu Masami- of course when trouble strikes send in the maid. You know I think this is my shortest chapter ever. This time I have a different guest speaker.**

**Vegeta-it's about time you let me speak Masami.**

**Amaterasu Masami-you could at least be polite enough to call me by my first name Vegeta.**

**Vegeta-nope.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*glares* fine just for that *types on computer* I'm going to embarrass you.**

**Vegeta-how?**

**Amaterasu Masami-you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out *laughs evilly*.**

**Vegeta-tell me now!**

**Amaterasu Masami-never!**

**Vegeta-*powers up* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Amaterasu Masami-*turns toward viewers slowly* well if you'll excuse me I'm about to get my ass kicked.**

**Vegeta-you're damn right she is. Say good bye Masami.**

**Amaterasu Masami-buh bye now *mouths help me***


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo! Yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegeta**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-welcome to the new chapter everyone. Vegeta and Kakarott made it to Earth…woo hoo.**

**Krillin-yeah whoop dee doo.**

**Amaterasu Masami-why are you so down Krillin?**

**Krillin-you made me the ass of the story.**

**Amaterasu Masami-well my advisors helped to choose that but I thought you'd make the best homophobic.**

**Krillin-do I get hurt?**

**Amaterasu Masami-well most likely. You can't have an ass in a story and not have them beaten. Anyway this chapter is where I introduce some of the other main characters.**

**Krillin-I hope they're all homophobes.**

**Amaterasu Masami-don't be a prick Krillin but there are about another…three homophobes in there, mostly because my advisors and I love bashing.**

**Krillin-at least I'm not alone.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*rolls eyes* we won't hold you up anymore folks. Onward with the story.**

In the morning Kakarott woke up first with Vegeta clutching his shirt. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he turned his head to take in his surroundings when he saw the note on the bedside table.

~Hi guys, I don't know when you usually wake up so if you wake up before everyone else help yourself to food in the kitchen.  
>-Bulma<p>

"How nice."

"What's nice?" Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at Kakarott who smiled lazily at him.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes, now, tell me what that is in your hand."

"Hm? Oh, Bulma said we could go ahead downstairs and eat." Their stomachs growled as if telling them to go eat, "I guess we're hungry." Kakarott giggled and scratched his hair while Vegeta sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We have about an hour before the boys wake up." Vegeta glanced over at the young Saiyans who were asleep.

"How do you know that Vegeta?"

"It's my job to know so I can feed them before they have time to wail."

"Wow…"

Vegeta started to climb off the bed. "It's not that interesting Kakarott. My Father can do stuff like this so I can too."

"How do you know your father is the submissive?"

"It's almost like another sense. I'm guessing it's useful to know who's the submissive and who's the dominant."

"How do _I _know?"

"You are to rely on scent like all other dominants so you know if someone is already mated and you don't get your ass kicked by a pissed dominant."

"Well that's useful," Kakarott went to wrap his arms around Vegeta's waist as they walked, "but I would never be sniffing around other submissives."

"You better not or you'll have more than a pissed dominant to deal with."

Kakarott chuckled and scratched his head. "Anyway…you make me feel so useless compared to you Vegeta."

"You're not useless Kakarott as the dominant you're main use is to…keep the peace."

"You could do that on your own."

"Well…sometimes I won't feel like it." Kakarott sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"You're funny Geta."

"Hmph," Vegeta sighed and looked around at the kitchen they entered. "Huh, _my _kitchen is bigger."

Kakarott giggled and started exploring the kitchen when he stumbled upon the pantry.

"She _did _say we could help ourselves." Kakarott opened the pantry and almost cried.

"What did you find Kakarott?" Vegeta walked up to him expecting him to say something then he looked at the pantry raising an eyebrow. "What's so impressing about a pantry?"

"Don't you see it?" Kakarott walked in paying no mind to Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta looked around and watched as Kakarott turned with a huge grin on his face.

"It's a _walk-in _pantry!" He spread his arms out as if emphasizing the size. "Look at all this food! You could feed…six of us!" He clasped his hands and smiled dreamily. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Kakarott you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Oh come on Vegeta this is great. There's even a double door fridge in the back."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked toward the fridge."

"Kakarott if it makes you that happy I'll make a walk in pantry in our home…wherever that maybe."

"Really?" Kakarott beamed at him.

Vegeta emerged from the fridge with an armful of breakfast food. "Yes…if it'll make you happy." Vegeta walked out of the pantry with a bouncing Kakarott behind him.

"Oh thank you Geta."

There was a light blush on Vegeta's cheeks as he started to busy himself with fixing food.

"Can I help?"

"No."

Kakarott tilted his head and looked at Vegeta innocently.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you to cook food that's why." Vegeta didn't look at Kakarott as he spoke but continued to work.

"Hm…could you teach me?"

"Lets' start that on another day."

"Okay Geta." Kakarott turned to leave the kitchen but Bulma stopped him by coming in.

"Good morning Kakarott."

Kakarott greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey Bulma."

"Ooh something smells delicious."

"That would be Vegeta's cooking."

"Ahem?" Vegeta glanced back at him with an expecting look.

"Oh sorry…Vegeta's _amazing _cooking." Vegeta nodded his agreement and turned back around.

"So you're Vegeta. We didn't get to properly meet. I'm Bulma." Bulma looked over his shoulder and watched him cook.

"Hello, I'm Vegeta and until I like you, you may call me _Prince _Vegeta?"

"Vegeta don't be rude."

Vegeta looked at Kakarott innocently. "I'm not being rude but on Vegeta-sei Father wouldn't have allowed her to call either of us by our first names until we know each other."

Bulma nodded. "I can understand that and I'll oblige you _Prince _Vegeta."

Vegeta turned back to Kakarott and shrugged his shoulders. "At least she's smart."

Kakarott chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

Vegeta smiled a little and slowed his pace. "A close friend of the family taught me."

"Kakarott did you ever learn?"

"No," Kakarott pouted and folded his arms. "No. They learned without me and now Geta doesn't trust me to cook."

"I learned _for_ youbaka and if _you_ knew how to cook then it wouldn't have been such a great surprise."

"Who gave you the idea anyway?"

"Tula of course. Your father wouldn't have come up with anything good and my father would have said something embarrassing."

"Fine Vegeta."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Bulma?" Vegeta looked back at her slightly without showing any emotion.

"Why yes I'd love to thank you." Bulma grabbed three plates from a cabinet then went to pull out some silverware.

"So when did you two wake up? It's pretty early in the morning."

"Well on Vegeta-sei it would be early afternoon by now."

"On Vegeta-sei our days and years are a lot longer." Vegeta started setting out food.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Saiyans live a lot longer than Humans so we can fight longer."

"Your race is so fascinating. I wish Humans could be as advanced as you." Bulma watched as Kakarott started to eat at an amazing speed. Vegeta paid him no mind as he sat down to eat.

"So what is up with your friends Bulma?" Vegeta ate at a slower pace than Kakarott.

"I am truly sorry for their behavior yesterday. Krillin had no right to go snooping around and what Yamcha did was inexcusable."

"Which one is Yamcha?" Kakarott spoke between mouthfuls.

"He's the one you met outside with the long hair."

"He's very lucky he wasn't on Vegeta-sei."

Bulma tilted her head and watched Vegeta. "Why?"

"If he acted like that on our planet he wouldn't be alive."

"Really?"

"Yes. The dominants are very…protective about their mates. Aren't they Kakarott?" Vegeta smirked at his mate who froze and blushed.

"At least I didn't kill him." Kakarott mumbled to himself.

Bulma giggled at that. "Yes thank you for not killing him. When they aren't being asses they are very good people."

"What about those other people Bulma what happened to them?"

"Oh those are other friends of mine that I want you to meet. I thought you might want to know some people on the planet."

"If their anything like the two we met yesterday I don't know if I can promise they'll stay alive very long." Bulma's eyes widened at how blunt Vegeta was being.

"Well lets' meet them first before we do anything Vegeta."

Vegeta only hummed.

"Why don't I take you on a tour of Capsule Corp.?"

"Really, that sounds exciting? We'd love to Bulma."

Vegeta's ears perked up a little and he sighed.

"Something wrong Prince Vegeta?"

"No the boys just woke up I guess I'll have to go on the "tour" later." Vegeta got up with a huge plate of food planning on taking it upstairs.

"It was nice to meet you…Bulma." With that Vegeta left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Kakarott watched him leave. "Wow…"

"What Kakarott?"

"Vegeta usually isn't that polite with people. You must be very special."

Bulma blushed and smiled. "I think we should wait until he's done with your children before we take a tour."

"That's fine. You can fill me in on the Human race."

Bulma sweat dropped. "Well that could take forever."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"We could go back and forth I'll tell you something about us and you can respond by telling me about you."

Bulma smiled a little. "Alright Kakarott you're on."

"Great I'll start. Where do your babies come from?"

Bulma's eye twitched. "What?"

"I mean when Krillin was yelling yesterday he said your women feed your children."

"That's true. On Earth the women give birth."

"Huh, we couldn't do that on Vegeta-sei."

"Huh?" Bulma leaned forward in her chair.

Kakarott sat back in his chair. "Well on Vegeta-sei we don't have many women."

"Really?"

"No and if they were the ones to give birth we wouldn't have many people because there have always been more boys born than girls."

"Wow so where do your babies come from?"

"The men give birth."

Bulma almost fell out of her chair. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah but it can only be done by the submissive because if both the dominant and the submissive could give birth then the planet would've been overrun."

"Overrun?"

"Yeah. The submissive can have babies once a year."

"When?"

"Well the cycle starts on the anniversary of the day you mated which is when you go into heat."

"Heat?"

"Going into heat is when you're at your…how can I say this…sexual peak and in a perfect state for bearing children."

"Then couldn't the planet still be overrun with the submissive getting pregnant every year?"

"Hm? Oh no, the submissive has to decide whether or not they want to bear children."

"How?"

"Well…you'll have to ask Vegeta that I'm surprised I got this far."

"Wow you're a very fascinating race. But wait, didn't you say those children were found on your deck?"

"Oh yes, Vegeta won't have children until our anniversary."

"Well I'll have to ask him more questions. For now could you tell me more about "going into heat"?"

Kakarott looked at the ceiling thinking. "Well…my father said its' like, a sex frenzy."

Bulma's eyes widened and she flushed 'how can these Saiyans be so blunt about everything?'

"When a submissive goes into heat his tail releases this amazing scent that drives dominant's crazy. Then our eyes glaze over and we're completely controlled by an animal within us."

"Wow…"

"So tell me more about Humans."

Unknown to the two beings in the kitchen there was another person listening in on their conversation.

That pervy bastard we all know and hate Yamcha.

'Wow these guys are amazing. I _have _to get them to go into heat. It's probably just a fancy way of getting horny.' He walked away smiling like a giddy teenager.

"Well compared to Saiyans Humans seem boring."

"Oh come on Bulma please?" Kakarott put his head in his hands and watched her with wondering eyes.

"Well…lets' see. Yes women can have children and that's the natural way of things."

"How?"

"Well we don't go into heat. A man and a woman have sex and if they don't use protection the woman can get pregnant."

"What is this protection?"

"Well we call them condoms. A man puts it on is penis and it keeps his seed from spreading into the woman."

"That seems like a waste of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean if you don't want to get pregnant then why have sex?"

"Well Humans have needs Kakarott sometimes we want to have sex and don't want the responsibility that comes with it."

"Well that's terrible. Children are wonderful things."

"Well I mean we can't have children all the time Kakarott just like Saiyans. Don't you guys have needs?"

"Well yes but we get that from our mates and it doesn't seem like _you _have a mate."

Bulma flushed again and got a little frustrated. "Well some people rather not make commitments Kakarott so they sleep with different people."

"Wow…Humans aren't very loyal."

Bulma stood up glaring at him. "What do you mean?"

Kakarott decided to keep his cool and kept his face the same. "Well on Vegeta-sei it's very disgraceful to sleep with someone other than your mate. You're not supposed to have sex until you're officially mated because it's not very worth it if you can't wake up in the morning after making love and smile about how you were having sex with the one you love. That's why we mate so we can be absolutely positive that you're not just having sex you're making a commitment to someone who's worth it."

Bulma froze and stared at him. "How?"

Kakarott gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"How can a race that lives on fighting be so amazing?"

Kakarott smiled brightly at her. "I told you already fighting isn't worth it if you're not fighting for something that you love. If our family feels threatened we do anything we can to protect them. That's just…how we were raised."

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Well what would happen if somebody was raped on your planet?"

The Saiyan tensed. "What would happen here?"

"Well here we try to find the person that did it and if we do then they get locked up."

"That's terrible!"

"What do you mean?"

"You Humans are so…simple! On Vegeta-sei if somebody were…raped," Kakarott spat the word as if it were poison, "their punishment is death by the dominant of the relationship."

"Why the dominant?"

"People on Vegeta-sei don't rape the dominants for one because it's virtually impossible because their usually the stronger one and another reason is because it's just not smart. If a dominant feels threatened then they fight until they can't fight anymore."

"What about the submissive?"

"_Never leave your submissive alone in public ever._ That's like one of the number one rules."

"Really?"

"Yeah if there's a dominant skulking around somewhere that hasn't mated yet they will take the chance of "claiming" a submissive."

"What do you mean claiming?"

"Well an already mated submissive can't be claimed again if it's already been claimed by its destined mate its' _impossible _has never ever happened in the history of Saiyan forever. But if the Saiyan that is left alone is a submissive that hasn't been claimed yet he is forced into submission. Like I said the submissive isn't as strong as the dominant."

"Why is he forced into submission?"

"Well that's just a natural thing it makes it easier when you're mating. The submissive is supposed to acknowledge the dominant by easily submitting."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It is and it's sad. You will be trapped with that person forever and the only way to break the claim somebody has on you is to find your actual mate but that would be hard with a psycho dominant watching your every move. Plus…you can't have children with someone other than your mate."

"That's so terrible." Bulma almost had tears in her eyes.

"But it does almost always work out. Your true mate will know who you are when the time is right and they'll come help you but there _is _a small chance of not getting to your mate in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Saiyans don't always mate into their own race."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it doesn't happen often but it isn't unheard of and it would be a miracle if your mate was from another planet and found you."

"…wow."

Kakarott chuckled. "Is that all you can say Bulma?"

"Well…how do submissive stay safe?"

"Well the first choice is to work on finding your mate or you could always stay with a close friend. Saiyans stick together."

"That's like the complete opposite of Humans. We usually keep to ourselves and the man is supposed to come after the women."

"Hmph. Vegeta would probably laugh about how idiotic Humans are. Such peculiar creatures."

"I'll give you that one Kakarott. Saiyans are a way more evolved race than Humans and this is just your love lives you're talking about. Imagine all the other cool stuff there is about you."

"What did I miss?"

The two beings in the kitchen turned toward the door to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Geta, you didn't miss much. Bulma and I were talking about…everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Well just stuff in general. I told her about our mating but there is some stuff that I think you'd rather answer."

"Like what?"

"How does your body choose to have children?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and walked around Kakarott to take his seat.

They both watched him waiting for an answer.

…

"I don't know."

Bulma and Kakarott both fell on the ground.

"How do you not know Vegeta?"

"Well Father hadn't told me yet. He probably didn't trust me with the information."

"Well you didn't take learning to feed the boys very well."

Vegeta turned to yell at Kakarott. "That's not my fault!" He turned back around in his seat and folded his arms pouting. "You try gaining new body parts than you can criticize me."

Kakarott wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders. "I'm not criticizing you I'm just telling the truth. You freaked out and it's not like it wouldn't have happened sooner or later."

Bulma tilted her head and watched them. "What do you mean Kakarott?"

Vegeta answered her. "I _had _to have children at some point."

"Why? Is that another Saiyan tradition?"

"No it's a royal prince position."

"I don't get it."

Kakarott spoke up. "Well the next generation of kings on Vegeta-sei would have to be of royal blood. So, not even the sons we have now can become kings unless everyone decides that although they aren't "ours" they were raise by royalty and can prove their worth."

"Plus my father would have killed us if we refused to have children within his lifetime."

"What do you mean us? It would be all your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"_I _wanted children so if we didn't have children it would have been because _you _said no."

Vegeta pondered this for a moment and turned a little so he could see Kakarott.

"You wouldn't mind if I said no to having children?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't force you into something you're not ready for."

Vegeta blushed and looked down. "Thank you Kakarott."

"No problem."

"Well how about that tour I promised you guys."

"Ooh yay, come on Geta." Kakarott offered the prince his hand and he stood up.

"Great. Let me think where should I take you first?" She only thought about it for a moment. "Oh I know I'll show you the gravity room."

"Gravity room?"

"Yes I had it built specifically for you two now follow me." Bulma made her way out of the kitchen followed by Kakarott and Vegeta.

"This is a very large building Bulma."

"It has to be. Capsule Corp is a large business that makes stuff for people all over the world. I have a lot of workers and a lot of machines that help me build all this stuff. Almost everything you will see while you're here will be made by Capsule Corp."

"Cool."

"Here we are." Bulma opened the door to the gravity room and let the Saiyans walk in first.

"It seems like a normal training room to me." Kakarott looked around the room. It was very large, about the size of the training room they had on Vegeta-sei with a blue tiled floor and a white ceiling with a giant machine in the middle.

"That's not entirely true. Please direct your attention to the circular machine in the middle of the room."

They turned toward the machine and walked forward looking at it.

"This machine can change the gravity in this room."

"Really?" Vegeta was interested.

"Yeah, my father helped me design it. You can put it as high as 1,000 but I didn't put it any higher than that."

"Why?"

"Well your parents said that you were both really competitive and I didn't want it to exceed anything completely dramatic because I didn't want you to hurt yourselves."

"Hmph. Father _would_ ruin our fun like that."

"Bet I could make it to 1000 times gravity faster than you Vegeta."

"Ha, in your dreams."

"You're right your fathers were _wrong._" Bulma rolled her eyes at them and gestured for them to follow her. "Come on there's still a lot for me to show you."

When they were out of the gravity room Bulma turned left and lead them to an elevator.

"This leads to the office part of the building where all paper work and stuff like that is done." She pressed a button for the elevator to go to the top floor and the elevator quickly got them there.

When the doors opened Bulma stepped out first and opened her arms wide. "Here we are."

They were in a large hallway that had a bunch of people pushing around carts or running with papers.

"They all look so stressed." Kakarott was dodging all the people running past him.

"I hope so. If they aren't stressed it means they aren't working as hard as they could."

"I agree with Bulma Kakarott."

"You would," Kakarott looked to his side to see a bunch of men staring at them.

Kakarott put a hand to his head. "Is there something wrong with my hair?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Kakarott your hair looks the same as it always does."

"Then why is everyone staring?" The women started huddling into groups and whispering to each other. "They're creeping me out."

"Well you two _are _gorgeous maybe they're imagining what could be."

Kakarott watched the other humans and noticed how the girls waved and some of the men winked at him. He shivered and squeezed Vegeta's gloved hand. "Ew…"

Vegeta had noticed now and growled so everyone could hear. "Not in a million years!"

Bulma giggled and ushered them into another elevator on the other side of the hall. "Now I'll take you to…"

"Ms. Briefs wait!"

Slightly irked Bulma bent her head and didn't turn around. "What is it Lulu?"

"Lulu" stood at the elevator panting before she stood up straight.

She was short with a round face and blond hair in an untidy bun.

"Your guest have arrived."

"Already?" Bulma groaned and folded her arms. "I didn't even get to show them the best part." She looked back at the Saiyans then at Lulu. "Tell them I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Lulu nodded and was about to dash off but Bulma stopped her.

"Tell Piccolo to pick up the boys Lulu."

"Yes ma'am," With that Lulu dashed off and Bulma turned back to the Saiyans with a fake smile.

"What boys are you talking about Bulma?" Kakarott looked at her with a curious face and scratched the side of his head.

"…your boys…"

"What?" Vegeta was up in her face in a second.

"Piccolo is the most trustworthy, loyal, and honorable people on the planet."

"I trust no one to touch my children." Vegeta was growling and baring his teeth.

"Relax Geta."

Before Vegeta could lash out on Kakarott his mate silenced him with a hand.

"If Bulma trust him we could at least give him a chance."

Vegeta glared up at Kakarott but soon gave up and ran a hand through his hair. "This planet is going to be the death of me."

"That's the spirit Geta." Kakarott patted the seething man's back. "Now," He turned to Bulma frowning. "If I get even a hint that my boys are in danger someone _will _get hurt." He stated completely serious.

Bulma smiled at him. "I promise it won't come to that." Bulma pushed a button in the elevator. "Now I get to show you my personal favorite part of Capsule Corp."

The elevator dinged and opened up to an enormous white room. "Welcome to the lab." She sighed and clasped her hands together. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"If you're into this sorta thing." Kakarott put his hands behind his head and walked out first.

"Don't be offended." Vegeta put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Most Saiyans aren't built for the scientific arts, especially ones like Kakarott."

"Why?"

Vegeta started walking after Kakarott. "His hands aren't built for managing fragile things…plus he's clumsy."

When the information sunk into Bulma's head she ran after them.

When she caught up with the Saiyans she was relieved not to see a trail of broken glass.

"Capsule Corp also makes a lot of medicine, although I'm not a doctor, I came up with most of the formulas to make these."

"You know Vegeta, Tula would probably love this place."

"Who's Tula?"

"He's our close family friend, very bright and good with his hands."

"I hope to meet him one day. Oh, would you look at the time. I'm going to take you to the gravity room while I talk to my friends." She lead them back to the elevator.

"I could use a good spar." Kakarott was stretching his arms and dusting his shoulders off.

"Try not to destroy it while I'm gone you two." The elevator dinged and she exited.

The Saiyans looked at each other smirking and followed after Bulma. "We won't make any promises."

Bulma lightly glared at Vegeta and opened the door to the gravity room.

"I'll only set it to two times the gravity since this is your first time here. I'll see you in a few." Bulma pressed a button and quickly exited the room.

"Bye Bulma." Kakarott waved at the door before his body was bombarded with a new pressure in the air that made him focus a bit more on keeping his balance.

"Wow…that's cool."

"Amazing and I bet nothing happens outside. I'll have to ask Bulma about her design."

"Vegeta stop saying lame stuff and fight me."

Vegeta smirked and got into a fighting position. "Impatient to get your ass handed to you?"

Kakarott followed his example and smirked back at him. "I'm not scared of anything."

'Same old Kakarott,' "You're too much."

Kakarott charged at Vegeta.

**Amaterasu Masami-m'kay I had to end this chapter here because I didn't want it to exceed 5,000 words (I forgot why).**

**Kakarott-aw but I was about to fight with Vegeta *pouts* now I won't know if I won.**

**Amaterasu Masami-stop whining so much Kakarott I think you'll enjoy the next chapter you get to meet everybody else.**

**Kakarott-are there anymore perverts like Yamcha?**

**Amaterasu Masami-through the entire story for all characters, meaning not just you, I can think of…4…right now at least.**

**Kakarott-they get their asses kicked right?**

**Amaterasu Masami-2 get threatened and at least 2 get and ass kicking.**

**Kakarott-…I guess I can live with that.**

**Amaterasu Masami-ooh there's gonna be some cursing up in the next chapter (or maybe they won't) you'll have to come back to see. **

**Kakarott-I get to kick somebody's ass!**

**Amaterasu Masami-*sighs* somebody write that down or Kakarott will get pissed at me. Buh bye now everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo! Yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegeta**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-welcome to the new chapter everyone. Vegeta and Kakarott made it to Earth…woo hoo.**

**Krillin-yeah whoop dee doo.**

**Amaterasu Masami-why are you so down Krillin?**

**Krillin-you made me the ass of the story.**

**Amaterasu Masami-well my advisors helped to choose that but I thought you'd make the best homophobic.**

**Krillin-do I get hurt?**

**Amaterasu Masami-well most likely. You can't have an ass in a story and not have them beaten. Anyway this chapter is where I introduce some of the other main characters.**

**Krillin-I hope they're all homophobes.**

**Amaterasu Masami-don't be a prick Krillin but there are about another…three homophobes in there, mostly because my advisors and I love bashing.**

**Krillin-at least I'm not alone.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*rolls eyes* we won't hold you up anymore folks. Onward with the story.**

In the morning Kakarott woke up first with Vegeta clutching his shirt. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he turned his head to take in his surroundings when he saw the note on the bedside table.

~Hi guys, I don't know when you usually wake up so if you wake up before everyone else help yourself to food in the kitchen.  
>-Bulma<p>

"How nice."

"What's nice?" Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at Kakarott who smiled lazily at him.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes, now, tell me what that is in your hand."

"Hm? Oh, Bulma said we could go ahead downstairs and eat." Their stomachs growled as if telling them to go eat, "I guess we're hungry." Kakarott giggled and scratched his hair while Vegeta sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We have about an hour before the boys wake up." Vegeta glanced over at the young Saiyans who were asleep.

"How do you know that Vegeta?"

"It's my job to know so I can feed them before they have time to wail."

"Wow…"

Vegeta started to climb off the bed. "It's not that interesting Kakarott. My Father can do stuff like this so I can too."

"How do you know your father is the submissive?"

"It's almost like another sense. I'm guessing it's useful to know who's the submissive and who's the dominant."

"How do _I _know?"

"You are to rely on scent like all other dominants so you know if someone is already mated and you don't get your ass kicked by a pissed dominant."

"Well that's useful," Kakarott went to wrap his arms around Vegeta's waist as they walked, "but I would never be sniffing around other submissives."

"You better not or you'll have more than a pissed dominant to deal with."

Kakarott chuckled and scratched his head. "Anyway…you make me feel so useless compared to you Vegeta."

"You're not useless Kakarott as the dominant you're main use is to…keep the peace."

"You could do that on your own."

"Well…sometimes I won't feel like it." Kakarott sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"You're funny Geta."

"Hmph," Vegeta sighed and looked around at the kitchen they entered. "Huh, _my _kitchen is bigger."

Kakarott giggled and started exploring the kitchen when he stumbled upon the pantry.

"She _did _say we could help ourselves." Kakarott opened the pantry and almost cried.

"What did you find Kakarott?" Vegeta walked up to him expecting him to say something then he looked at the pantry raising an eyebrow. "What's so impressing about a pantry?"

"Don't you see it?" Kakarott walked in paying no mind to Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta looked around and watched as Kakarott turned with a huge grin on his face.

"It's a _walk-in _pantry!" He spread his arms out as if emphasizing the size. "Look at all this food! You could feed…six of us!" He clasped his hands and smiled dreamily. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Kakarott you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Oh come on Vegeta this is great. There's even a double door fridge in the back."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked toward the fridge."

"Kakarott if it makes you that happy I'll make a walk in pantry in our home…wherever that maybe."

"Really?" Kakarott beamed at him.

Vegeta emerged from the fridge with an armful of breakfast food. "Yes…if it'll make you happy." Vegeta walked out of the pantry with a bouncing Kakarott behind him.

"Oh thank you Geta."

There was a light blush on Vegeta's cheeks as he started to busy himself with fixing food.

"Can I help?"

"No."

Kakarott tilted his head and looked at Vegeta innocently.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you to cook food that's why." Vegeta didn't look at Kakarott as he spoke but continued to work.

"Hm…could you teach me?"

"Lets' start that on another day."

"Okay Geta." Kakarott turned to leave the kitchen but Bulma stopped him by coming in.

"Good morning Kakarott."

Kakarott greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey Bulma."

"Ooh something smells delicious."

"That would be Vegeta's cooking."

"Ahem?" Vegeta glanced back at him with an expecting look.

"Oh sorry…Vegeta's _amazing _cooking." Vegeta nodded his agreement and turned back around.

"So you're Vegeta. We didn't get to properly meet. I'm Bulma." Bulma looked over his shoulder and watched him cook.

"Hello, I'm Vegeta and until I like you, you may call me _Prince _Vegeta?"

"Vegeta don't be rude."

Vegeta looked at Kakarott innocently. "I'm not being rude but on Vegeta-sei Father wouldn't have allowed her to call either of us by our first names until we know each other."

Bulma nodded. "I can understand that and I'll oblige you _Prince _Vegeta."

Vegeta turned back to Kakarott and shrugged his shoulders. "At least she's smart."

Kakarott chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

Vegeta smiled a little and slowed his pace. "A close friend of the family taught me."

"Kakarott did you ever learn?"

"No," Kakarott pouted and folded his arms. "No. They learned without me and now Geta doesn't trust me to cook."

"I learned _for_ youbaka and if _you_ knew how to cook then it wouldn't have been such a great surprise."

"Who gave you the idea anyway?"

"Tula of course. Your father wouldn't have come up with anything good and my father would have said something embarrassing."

"Fine Vegeta."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Bulma?" Vegeta looked back at her slightly without showing any emotion.

"Why yes I'd love to thank you." Bulma grabbed three plates from a cabinet then went to pull out some silverware.

"So when did you two wake up? It's pretty early in the morning."

"Well on Vegeta-sei it would be early afternoon by now."

"On Vegeta-sei our days and years are a lot longer." Vegeta started setting out food.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Saiyans live a lot longer than Humans so we can fight longer."

"Your race is so fascinating. I wish Humans could be as advanced as you." Bulma watched as Kakarott started to eat at an amazing speed. Vegeta paid him no mind as he sat down to eat.

"So what is up with your friends Bulma?" Vegeta ate at a slower pace than Kakarott.

"I am truly sorry for their behavior yesterday. Krillin had no right to go snooping around and what Yamcha did was inexcusable."

"Which one is Yamcha?" Kakarott spoke between mouthfuls.

"He's the one you met outside with the long hair."

"He's very lucky he wasn't on Vegeta-sei."

Bulma tilted her head and watched Vegeta. "Why?"

"If he acted like that on our planet he wouldn't be alive."

"Really?"

"Yes. The dominants are very…protective about their mates. Aren't they Kakarott?" Vegeta smirked at his mate who froze and blushed.

"At least I didn't kill him." Kakarott mumbled to himself.

Bulma giggled at that. "Yes thank you for not killing him. When they aren't being asses they are very good people."

"What about those other people Bulma what happened to them?"

"Oh those are other friends of mine that I want you to meet. I thought you might want to know some people on the planet."

"If their anything like the two we met yesterday I don't know if I can promise they'll stay alive very long." Bulma's eyes widened at how blunt Vegeta was being.

"Well lets' meet them first before we do anything Vegeta."

Vegeta only hummed.

"Why don't I take you on a tour of Capsule Corp.?"

"Really, that sounds exciting? We'd love to Bulma."

Vegeta's ears perked up a little and he sighed.

"Something wrong Prince Vegeta?"

"No the boys just woke up I guess I'll have to go on the "tour" later." Vegeta got up with a huge plate of food planning on taking it upstairs.

"It was nice to meet you…Bulma." With that Vegeta left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Kakarott watched him leave. "Wow…"

"What Kakarott?"

"Vegeta usually isn't that polite with people. You must be very special."

Bulma blushed and smiled. "I think we should wait until he's done with your children before we take a tour."

"That's fine. You can fill me in on the Human race."

Bulma sweat dropped. "Well that could take forever."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"We could go back and forth I'll tell you something about us and you can respond by telling me about you."

Bulma smiled a little. "Alright Kakarott you're on."

"Great I'll start. Where do your babies come from?"

Bulma's eye twitched. "What?"

"I mean when Krillin was yelling yesterday he said your women feed your children."

"That's true. On Earth the women give birth."

"Huh, we couldn't do that on Vegeta-sei."

"Huh?" Bulma leaned forward in her chair.

Kakarott sat back in his chair. "Well on Vegeta-sei we don't have many women."

"Really?"

"No and if they were the ones to give birth we wouldn't have many people because there have always been more boys born than girls."

"Wow so where do your babies come from?"

"The men give birth."

Bulma almost fell out of her chair. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah but it can only be done by the submissive because if both the dominant and the submissive could give birth then the planet would've been overrun."

"Overrun?"

"Yeah. The submissive can have babies once a year."

"When?"

"Well the cycle starts on the anniversary of the day you mated which is when you go into heat."

"Heat?"

"Going into heat is when you're at your…how can I say this…sexual peak and in a perfect state for bearing children."

"Then couldn't the planet still be overrun with the submissive getting pregnant every year?"

"Hm? Oh no, the submissive has to decide whether or not they want to bear children."

"How?"

"Well…you'll have to ask Vegeta that I'm surprised I got this far."

"Wow you're a very fascinating race. But wait, didn't you say those children were found on your deck?"

"Oh yes, Vegeta won't have children until our anniversary."

"Well I'll have to ask him more questions. For now could you tell me more about "going into heat"?"

Kakarott looked at the ceiling thinking. "Well…my father said its' like, a sex frenzy."

Bulma's eyes widened and she flushed 'how can these Saiyans be so blunt about everything?'

"When a submissive goes into heat his tail releases this amazing scent that drives dominant's crazy. Then our eyes glaze over and we're completely controlled by an animal within us."

"Wow…"

"So tell me more about Humans."

Unknown to the two beings in the kitchen there was another person listening in on their conversation.

That pervy bastard we all know and hate Yamcha.

'Wow these guys are amazing. I _have _to get them to go into heat. It's probably just a fancy way of getting horny.' He walked away smiling like a giddy teenager.

"Well compared to Saiyans Humans seem boring."

"Oh come on Bulma please?" Kakarott put his head in his hands and watched her with wondering eyes.

"Well…lets' see. Yes women can have children and that's the natural way of things."

"How?"

"Well we don't go into heat. A man and a woman have sex and if they don't use protection the woman can get pregnant."

"What is this protection?"

"Well we call them condoms. A man puts it on is penis and it keeps his seed from spreading into the woman."

"That seems like a waste of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean if you don't want to get pregnant then why have sex?"

"Well Humans have needs Kakarott sometimes we want to have sex and don't want the responsibility that comes with it."

"Well that's terrible. Children are wonderful things."

"Well I mean we can't have children all the time Kakarott just like Saiyans. Don't you guys have needs?"

"Well yes but we get that from our mates and it doesn't seem like _you _have a mate."

Bulma flushed again and got a little frustrated. "Well some people rather not make commitments Kakarott so they sleep with different people."

"Wow…Humans aren't very loyal."

Bulma stood up glaring at him. "What do you mean?"

Kakarott decided to keep his cool and kept his face the same. "Well on Vegeta-sei it's very disgraceful to sleep with someone other than your mate. You're not supposed to have sex until you're officially mated because it's not very worth it if you can't wake up in the morning after making love and smile about how you were having sex with the one you love. That's why we mate so we can be absolutely positive that you're not just having sex you're making a commitment to someone who's worth it."

Bulma froze and stared at him. "How?"

Kakarott gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"How can a race that lives on fighting be so amazing?"

Kakarott smiled brightly at her. "I told you already fighting isn't worth it if you're not fighting for something that you love. If our family feels threatened we do anything we can to protect them. That's just…how we were raised."

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Well what would happen if somebody was raped on your planet?"

The Saiyan tensed. "What would happen here?"

"Well here we try to find the person that did it and if we do then they get locked up."

"That's terrible!"

"What do you mean?"

"You Humans are so…simple! On Vegeta-sei if somebody were…raped," Kakarott spat the word as if it were poison, "their punishment is death by the dominant of the relationship."

"Why the dominant?"

"People on Vegeta-sei don't rape the dominants for one because it's virtually impossible because their usually the stronger one and another reason is because it's just not smart. If a dominant feels threatened then they fight until they can't fight anymore."

"What about the submissive?"

"_Never leave your submissive alone in public ever._ That's like one of the number one rules."

"Really?"

"Yeah if there's a dominant skulking around somewhere that hasn't mated yet they will take the chance of "claiming" a submissive."

"What do you mean claiming?"

"Well an already mated submissive can't be claimed again if it's already been claimed by its destined mate its' _impossible _has never ever happened in the history of Saiyan forever. But if the Saiyan that is left alone is a submissive that hasn't been claimed yet he is forced into submission. Like I said the submissive isn't as strong as the dominant."

"Why is he forced into submission?"

"Well that's just a natural thing it makes it easier when you're mating. The submissive is supposed to acknowledge the dominant by easily submitting."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It is and it's sad. You will be trapped with that person forever and the only way to break the claim somebody has on you is to find your actual mate but that would be hard with a psycho dominant watching your every move. Plus…you can't have children with someone other than your mate."

"That's so terrible." Bulma almost had tears in her eyes.

"But it does almost always work out. Your true mate will know who you are when the time is right and they'll come help you but there _is _a small chance of not getting to your mate in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Saiyans don't always mate into their own race."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it doesn't happen often but it isn't unheard of and it would be a miracle if your mate was from another planet and found you."

"…wow."

Kakarott chuckled. "Is that all you can say Bulma?"

"Well…how do submissive stay safe?"

"Well the first choice is to work on finding your mate or you could always stay with a close friend. Saiyans stick together."

"That's like the complete opposite of Humans. We usually keep to ourselves and the man is supposed to come after the women."

"Hmph. Vegeta would probably laugh about how idiotic Humans are. Such peculiar creatures."

"I'll give you that one Kakarott. Saiyans are a way more evolved race than Humans and this is just your love lives you're talking about. Imagine all the other cool stuff there is about you."

"What did I miss?"

The two beings in the kitchen turned toward the door to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Geta, you didn't miss much. Bulma and I were talking about…everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Well just stuff in general. I told her about our mating but there is some stuff that I think you'd rather answer."

"Like what?"

"How does your body choose to have children?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and walked around Kakarott to take his seat.

They both watched him waiting for an answer.

…

"I don't know."

Bulma and Kakarott both fell on the ground.

"How do you not know Vegeta?"

"Well Father hadn't told me yet. He probably didn't trust me with the information."

"Well you didn't take learning to feed the boys very well."

Vegeta turned to yell at Kakarott. "That's not my fault!" He turned back around in his seat and folded his arms pouting. "You try gaining new body parts than you can criticize me."

Kakarott wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders. "I'm not criticizing you I'm just telling the truth. You freaked out and it's not like it wouldn't have happened sooner or later."

Bulma tilted her head and watched them. "What do you mean Kakarott?"

Vegeta answered her. "I _had _to have children at some point."

"Why? Is that another Saiyan tradition?"

"No it's a royal prince position."

"I don't get it."

Kakarott spoke up. "Well the next generation of kings on Vegeta-sei would have to be of royal blood. So, not even the sons we have now can become kings unless everyone decides that although they aren't "ours" they were raise by royalty and can prove their worth."

"Plus my father would have killed us if we refused to have children within his lifetime."

"What do you mean us? It would be all your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"_I _wanted children so if we didn't have children it would have been because _you _said no."

Vegeta pondered this for a moment and turned a little so he could see Kakarott.

"You wouldn't mind if I said no to having children?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't force you into something you're not ready for."

Vegeta blushed and looked down. "Thank you Kakarott."

"No problem."

"Well how about that tour I promised you guys."

"Ooh yay, come on Geta." Kakarott offered the prince his hand and he stood up.

"Great. Let me think where should I take you first?" She only thought about it for a moment. "Oh I know I'll show you the gravity room."

"Gravity room?"

"Yes I had it built specifically for you two now follow me." Bulma made her way out of the kitchen followed by Kakarott and Vegeta.

"This is a very large building Bulma."

"It has to be. Capsule Corp is a large business that makes stuff for people all over the world. I have a lot of workers and a lot of machines that help me build all this stuff. Almost everything you will see while you're here will be made by Capsule Corp."

"Cool."

"Here we are." Bulma opened the door to the gravity room and let the Saiyans walk in first.

"It seems like a normal training room to me." Kakarott looked around the room. It was very large, about the size of the training room they had on Vegeta-sei with a blue tiled floor and a white ceiling with a giant machine in the middle.

"That's not entirely true. Please direct your attention to the circular machine in the middle of the room."

They turned toward the machine and walked forward looking at it.

"This machine can change the gravity in this room."

"Really?" Vegeta was interested.

"Yeah, my father helped me design it. You can put it as high as 1,000 but I didn't put it any higher than that."

"Why?"

"Well your parents said that you were both really competitive and I didn't want it to exceed anything completely dramatic because I didn't want you to hurt yourselves."

"Hmph. Father _would_ ruin our fun like that."

"Bet I could make it to 1000 times gravity faster than you Vegeta."

"Ha, in your dreams."

"You're right your fathers were _wrong._" Bulma rolled her eyes at them and gestured for them to follow her. "Come on there's still a lot for me to show you."

When they were out of the gravity room Bulma turned left and lead them to an elevator.

"This leads to the office part of the building where all paper work and stuff like that is done." She pressed a button for the elevator to go to the top floor and the elevator quickly got them there.

When the doors opened Bulma stepped out first and opened her arms wide. "Here we are."

They were in a large hallway that had a bunch of people pushing around carts or running with papers.

"They all look so stressed." Kakarott was dodging all the people running past him.

"I hope so. If they aren't stressed it means they aren't working as hard as they could."

"I agree with Bulma Kakarott."

"You would," Kakarott looked to his side to see a bunch of men staring at them.

Kakarott put a hand to his head. "Is there something wrong with my hair?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Kakarott your hair looks the same as it always does."

"Then why is everyone staring?" The women started huddling into groups and whispering to each other. "They're creeping me out."

"Well you two _are _gorgeous maybe they're imagining what could be."

Kakarott watched the other humans and noticed how the girls waved and some of the men winked at him. He shivered and squeezed Vegeta's gloved hand. "Ew…"

Vegeta had noticed now and growled so everyone could hear. "Not in a million years!"

Bulma giggled and ushered them into another elevator on the other side of the hall. "Now I'll take you to…"

"Ms. Briefs wait!"

Slightly irked Bulma bent her head and didn't turn around. "What is it Lulu?"

"Lulu" stood at the elevator panting before she stood up straight.

She was short with a round face and blond hair in an untidy bun.

"Your guest have arrived."

"Already?" Bulma groaned and folded her arms. "I didn't even get to show them the best part." She looked back at the Saiyans then at Lulu. "Tell them I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Lulu nodded and was about to dash off but Bulma stopped her.

"Tell Piccolo to pick up the boys Lulu."

"Yes ma'am," With that Lulu dashed off and Bulma turned back to the Saiyans with a fake smile.

"What boys are you talking about Bulma?" Kakarott looked at her with a curious face and scratched the side of his head.

"…your boys…"

"What?" Vegeta was up in her face in a second.

"Piccolo is the most trustworthy, loyal, and honorable people on the planet."

"I trust no one to touch my children." Vegeta was growling and baring his teeth.

"Relax Geta."

Before Vegeta could lash out on Kakarott his mate silenced him with a hand.

"If Bulma trust him we could at least give him a chance."

Vegeta glared up at Kakarott but soon gave up and ran a hand through his hair. "This planet is going to be the death of me."

"That's the spirit Geta." Kakarott patted the seething man's back. "Now," He turned to Bulma frowning. "If I get even a hint that my boys are in danger someone _will _get hurt." He stated completely serious.

Bulma smiled at him. "I promise it won't come to that." Bulma pushed a button in the elevator. "Now I get to show you my personal favorite part of Capsule Corp."

The elevator dinged and opened up to an enormous white room. "Welcome to the lab." She sighed and clasped her hands together. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"If you're into this sorta thing." Kakarott put his hands behind his head and walked out first.

"Don't be offended." Vegeta put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Most Saiyans aren't built for the scientific arts, especially ones like Kakarott."

"Why?"

Vegeta started walking after Kakarott. "His hands aren't built for managing fragile things…plus he's clumsy."

When the information sunk into Bulma's head she ran after them.

When she caught up with the Saiyans she was relieved not to see a trail of broken glass.

"Capsule Corp also makes a lot of medicine, although I'm not a doctor, I came up with most of the formulas to make these."

"You know Vegeta, Tula would probably love this place."

"Who's Tula?"

"He's our close family friend, very bright and good with his hands."

"I hope to meet him one day. Oh, would you look at the time. I'm going to take you to the gravity room while I talk to my friends." She lead them back to the elevator.

"I could use a good spar." Kakarott was stretching his arms and dusting his shoulders off.

"Try not to destroy it while I'm gone you two." The elevator dinged and she exited.

The Saiyans looked at each other smirking and followed after Bulma. "We won't make any promises."

Bulma lightly glared at Vegeta and opened the door to the gravity room.

"I'll only set it to two times the gravity since this is your first time here. I'll see you in a few." Bulma pressed a button and quickly exited the room.

"Bye Bulma." Kakarott waved at the door before his body was bombarded with a new pressure in the air that made him focus a bit more on keeping his balance.

"Wow…that's cool."

"Amazing and I bet nothing happens outside. I'll have to ask Bulma about her design."

"Vegeta stop saying lame stuff and fight me."

Vegeta smirked and got into a fighting position. "Impatient to get your ass handed to you?"

Kakarott followed his example and smirked back at him. "I'm not scared of anything."

'Same old Kakarott,' "You're too much."

Kakarott charged at Vegeta.

**Amaterasu Masami-m'kay I had to end this chapter here because I didn't want it to exceed 5,000 words (I forgot why).**

**Kakarott-aw but I was about to fight with Vegeta *pouts* now I won't know if I won.**

**Amaterasu Masami-stop whining so much Kakarott I think you'll enjoy the next chapter you get to meet everybody else.**

**Kakarott-are there anymore perverts like Yamcha?**

**Amaterasu Masami-through the entire story for all characters, meaning not just you, I can think of…4…right now at least.**

**Kakarott-they get their asses kicked right?**

**Amaterasu Masami-2 get threatened and at least 2 get and ass kicking.**

**Kakarott-…I guess I can live with that.**

**Amaterasu Masami-ooh there's gonna be some cursing up in the next chapter (or maybe they won't) you'll have to come back to see. **

**Kakarott-I get to kick somebody's ass!**

**Amaterasu Masami-*sighs* somebody write that down or Kakarott will get pissed at me. Buh bye now everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta and Bardock x King Vegeta at least currently.**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-hello?**

**Yamcha-hello.**

**Amaterasu Masami-hello?**

**Yamcha-hello!**

**Amaterasu Masami-I'm sorry I heard that on a movie and I thought it sounded so cute so I had to say it. Hey everybody and welcome to the new chapter.**

**Yamcha-I like being in the introduction speech *spins in a wheely chair*.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Yamcha if I were you I'd listen to what I have to say.**

**Yamcha-Yes?**

**Amaterasu Masami-my advisors want me to have Kakarott kick your ass.**

**Yamcha-what? Why?**

**Amaterasu Masami-where were you in my last chapter? It was in the closing speech dummy.**

**Yamcha-I only read the stuff I'm in.**

**Amaterasu Masami-anyway, because you touched Vegeta and we're supposed to keep up with the whole "nobody touches a submissive" image I have to give you an ass kicking.**

**Yamcha-that isn't fair!**

**Amaterasu Masami-well *puts on glasses* according to **_**my **_**rules to DBZ yaoi pairings and the natural set rules to yaoi pairings you ass must be kicked by the taller boyfriend.**

**Yamcha-let me see the rule book *snatches book*.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*sighs* well while Yamcha goes back to school I'm gonna go ahead and start the story. There's a special surprise in the closing speech so **_**everybody **_**read it *turns toward Yamcha*.**

**Yamcha-what kind of ass hole says people have to bite people? That's dumb. Nobody's gonna bite me.**

**Amaterasu Masami-for those of you who write that in your stories you can have him. Onward with the story.**

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Bulma rushed into the room with the impatient group of people.

"Bulma what the Hell took you so long?" Krillin was tapping his foot with his arms folded.

"Relax Krillin I was taking Kakarott and Vegeta on a tour of Capsule Corp. You guys came way too early and I had to cut it short. Piccolo?"

A green man walked up to the front of the room carrying three bundles.

"I still don't see why you wanted _me _to get them Bulma."

Bulma smiled up at him and carefully took one of the bundles. "You're the only I'd trust to do it Piccolo. If any of these three got hurt there would be Hell to pay." She had taken Trunks who was staring at her with intense blue eyes.. "I can see why. Their so beautiful."

"_I _think their irritating." Piccolo growled when Gohan latched onto his ear.

"You two look so cute. He probably likes you." Piccolo glared at Bulma then back at Gohan.

"I don't want kids." Yamcha crossed his arms with a bored expression on his face then his eyes widened. "Do you guys sense that?"

"More importantly do you guys feel that?" Krillin was shaking even harder than the building currently was. "I knew those two were bad news their probably trying to bring the building down!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and tried to stay calm but she too was panicking. She held Trunks closer to her chest. "Everybody follow me to the gravity room." Before anyone could ask why Bulma was running from the room they were in to the gravity room.

"That energy is amazing." Piccolo was so stunned by the new energy that he allowed himself to be dragged by Bulma.

"Well go inside and see how amazing they are."

"What?" Piccolo stared at her as if she was crazy and he ended up being pushed toward the door.

Gohan was having a ball. The baby was laughing at the expression on Piccolo's face. Goten, who had been sleeping, was finally waking up hearing all the commotion. He started to look at all the faces around him but soon stopped on the face that was holding him. It obviously wasn't either of his fathers…

Baby defense rule number 1…start crying.

Bulma had just opened the door to the gravity room when Goten started to cry. She stared at the baby with more fear than anything.

Piccolo paid no attention to him as he walked into the gravity room.

"Wow…" Piccolo stared up at the two beings in awe.

Bulma turned off the pressure in the gravity room and watched as the Saiyans froze as they adjusted then turned to the other beings in the room.

Kakarott floated down first and frowned at Piccolo. "What happened to my Goten?"

Piccolo was still stunned so he barely noticed when Kakarott spoke and only moved slightly when he took the wailing baby from his grasp.

Kakarott cradled the crying child and smiled warmly down at him. "What's wrong?"

The baby calmed its crying down to soft whimpering and looked up at his father,

Kakarott smiled widely at the baby and nuzzled his cheek. "Feel better?"

Vegeta had already descended and was walking toward Bulma. "Well you're here early Bulma. I didn't even get to break a sweat."

"Are you crazy? You crazy were _shaking _the _building_!" Krillin was flailing his hands around wildly.

"Well that usually happens when we spar." Kakarott spoke to him as if this was obvious. "Are you telling me that doesn't happen here?"

"Of course it doesn't happen!"

Vegeta had been taking Trunks from Bulma but he stopped to turn to stare at Krillin then at Kakarott.

"What?"

Vegeta put a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Kakarott, having less shame than Vegeta, broke out laughing. Vegeta kept one hand on his mouth and the other he left on Bulma's shoulder for support.

"I can't breathe!" Kakarott was struggling to stand.

"What's so funny!" Krillin was blushing now.

Vegeta took his hand from his mouth and took deep breaths. "On Vegeta-sei it's very common for people to move a building-"

"Or buildings Geta."

"Yes, or buildings. It's a sign of great strength. If you're unable to make your energy so powerful it shakes a building then you're automatically considered a…um…"

"Weakling!" Kakarott started laughing again and finally fell over on his back with Goten on his chest staring at him.

Vegeta had given up and was holding his sides laughing and pointing at Krillin.

Goten stretched his hands in front of his fathers' face trying to get his attention. Kakarott sat up smiling at him and stroked his hair.

Trunks noticed this new way of getting attention and reached toward Vegeta who turned toward him giggling. "What is it?"

"I think he wants your attention Vegeta." Kakarott, who was now standing, spoke Vegeta as if he were a child.

"Oh really," Vegeta took Trunks from Bulma and stared hard at him. The baby met his intense gaze with a curious one. "He shows it enough." He turned toward Kakarott.

Kakarott was watching Piccolo.

His gaze worried the green alien. Almost as if the tall Saiyan was looking at his very soul with those soft black eyes.

Vegeta turned toward the green man too trying to figure out what was so interesting about him. 'Why is Kakarott staring at him like that?'

Kakarott moved in on him. Piccolo kept his face the same but to the well trained eye of a Saiyan he was obviously shaking.

Kakarott looked him up and down then looked deep into his eyes.

"So you're a Namekian right?"

Piccolo started a little when Kakarott finally spoke. "Y-yes."

"Hm…I remember when I first met a Namekian. They weren't half as scared of me as you are but then again they didn't sense much of my energy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I when I went there on a mission we easily made peace with the Namekians. There was no need for me to show them any of my true power. It's not a good military tactic."

Gohan seemed bored of Piccolo for now so he reached for Kakarott _expecting _his father to take him which he did.

"Hey there Gohan," Kakarott looked up at Piccolo again. "Thanks for bringing them here." Kakarott smiled at him then walked over to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked up at him for a moment then looked back at Bulma. "So is that why you came back so soon Bulma? I don't see how you Humans can be _so _dramatic."

"Oh well I was supposed to talk to them first but since we're all here why don't we go ahead to the sitting room and introduce everyone." Bulma turned to the door. "Follow me everyone." Kakarott and Vegeta followed behind her and soon everyone was following behind them.

"Well here we are. Kakarott, Vegeta, you two sit there everybody else I want you to sit across from them."

Everybody did as they were told.

Kakarott tickled Gohan's face with his tail while he stroked Goten's hair. Vegeta and Trunks both stared down the group in front of them down. They all shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

{Geta?}

Vegeta turned toward Kakarott. {What?}

{Stop staring at them like that you're making them uncomfortable.}

{Who cares?}

Kakarott turned his head slightly to frown at Vegeta. {I know you can be nicer than that.}

Vegeta blushed and turned his head away from Kakarott {I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't do…nice.}

"Liar."

Vegeta turned back toward Kakarott even redder than before. "Am not!"

"What's up with you two? You did this same thing yesterday, just staring at each other then out bursting out of nowhere. It's _so _annoying." Krillin folded his arms and waited for an answer.

"_You're_ so annoying and you don't see _me _yelling at you about it."

Kakarott giggled and pointed to his head. "It's a special mind link between us. If he wants me to I can hear Vegeta's thoughts and he can hear mine."

Vegeta turned his head to say something to Kakarott through his mind link.

All of a sudden Goku starts giggling and turned to Vegeta. "You're so mean Geta."

"What, what did you say?"

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously looking at Krillin.

"Anyway, if you two are done teasing us, I'd like to introduce everyone." Bulma turned to the couches with her friends on them.

"You guys already know Krillin and Yamcha." Krillin huffed and folded his arms while Yamcha waved flirtatiously at Vegeta but soon stopped when he got a growl from Kakarott.

"You already met Piccolo." Piccolo was staring at Kakarott through narrow eyes.

"These are my parents Mr. and Mrs. Briefs."

"Hiya." Mrs. Briefs, apparently, waved at them. She had curly blond hair and it looked as though her eyes were closed but she was staring right at them.

"Hello there." The one they guessed to be Mr. Briefs tilted his head at them. He had silver hair with a hint of blue in it with a mustache and an ancient looking cigarette in his mouth. He had a black blob sitting on his shoulder with big eyes. Mr. Briefs caught Kakarott staring at it and picked the cat off his shoulder. "Would you like to hold it?"

(A/N-I referred to the cat as "It" because I forgot what the gender is).

Kakarott just realized the cat was being pushed toward him and looked back at Mr. Briefs. "Sure." He took the cat and stared at it for a moment before it hopped onto his shoulder and purred into his neck. Kakarott giggled at the black blob. "It tickles." He smiled and handed it back to Dr. Briefs.

"This is Tien and this is Chiaotzu." First Bulma pointed to a bald man with three eyes and, obviously, a bad attitude then she pointed to a short boy with chalk white skin and red cheeks. Like a doll. He was just staring at them.

Bulma leaned over to whisper to the Saiyans. "They can read minds."

"Really?" Kakarott stared at the doll like boys curiously.

"Huh, you wouldn't think humans were evolved enough to read minds." Vegeta met Tien's sneer with a very regal glare.

"This is Oolong and Master Roshi." The pig Oolong waved at them.

"Master Roshi" stood up and walked to stand in front of them looking at them each in turn through thick sunglasses.

"Hi there." Kakarott waved at him when the old man stood in front of him startling him a little. He smiled at him and held his hand out to Kakarott. "Hiya, I'm Master Roshi."

Kakarott took his hand and smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you Master Roshi.

{I like him} Kakarott said through their mind link.

{He's peculiar} Vegeta eyed the man for a moment and when Master Roshi looked at him he quickly turned away blushing.

"Hello _Prince _Vegeta." Master Roshi bowed his head deeply to the prince then stood back to his regular height.

The prince was shocked to say the least but he only showed it with a raised eyebrow. He bowed his head back but said nothing.

{He's very respectful Geta}

{He's very _smart _Kakarott} Kakarott rolled his eyes and went back to teasing Gohan with his tail. Vegeta only smirked.

"Last but not least is Chi-Chi."

A woman with dark black hair in a bun on the top of her head and big black eyes walked to stand in front of the Saiyans.

{Huh, she could pass herself off as a Saiyan if it weren't for her weak power level} Kakarott studied the girl and all of a sudden she was gushing all over Kakarott.

"Hey, wow your hair is _so _handsome." She gave a fake gasp. "Are those muscles real?" She started running her hands down his shoulders and arms then down his chest.

Vegeta, whose eye was now twitching, wrapped his tail around Trunks so the baby wouldn't fall.

Then he grabbed Kakarott's arm and yanked him out of Chi-Chi's reach.

"What the-" All speech was cut off when Vegeta snarled at her.

Kakarott sighed and moved Gohan off his lap and to the side beside Goten, then moved Vegeta to sit on his lap. He gently stroked his tail and purred into his neck.

Master Roshi leaned in to whisper to Bulma. "What are they up to Bulma?"

She leaned toward him. "I'm not sure but they did it yesterday when Vegeta blew his top. My guess is that it's used for relaxing each other." Everybody watched curiously while some people, with bad attitudes, sneered at them.

{Earth is going to make me kill someone Kakarott} Vegeta laid his forehead on Kakarott's shoulder and allowed himself to relax.

{You'll be fine Geta. Hm…}

{What is it?}

{Everyone's staring at us.}

Vegeta sighed and nuzzled into Kakarott's shoulder. {Let them stare.}

Just then our favorite secretary ran into the room and bowed to Bulma. "Ms. Bulma it's time for the next thing on your agenda."

Bulma sighed and looked at Lulu with little interest. "What was that again Lulu?"

"Something about recordings."

"Oh right, right Lulu take my guests to the video room and I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." Lulu turned toward the Saiyans. "If you would follow me please."

Kakarott nodded and turned to Vegeta. "Oh…would you look at that."

Bulma turned to look at the Saiyan. "What is it Kakarott?"

Kakarott giggled and stroked Vegeta's hair. "Geta fell asleep." Kakarott wrapped an arm under Vegeta's knees and braced his hand on the small of his back. "Hey Piccolo?"

The Namekian turned toward Kakarott who was now standing. "Could you take the boys back to our bedroom? They should fall asleep in a couple minutes." Kakarott looked back to see that Trunks had fallen asleep on one side of the couch while Gohan was laying against Goten. Goten was sitting up staring at them through half closed eyes.

"And why aren't _you _asleep yet Goten?" Kakarott wrapped his tail around Goten firmly and picked him up to look at him. "You can go to sleep now Goten, your father and I will see you in a bit." Kakarott started to hand Goten over to Piccolo but the baby started struggling against it.

"Hm, what's wrong Goten?" Goten reached for Kakarott and when he was pulled closer latched onto Kakarott's neck.

"Well that's peculiar." Kakarott looked back at Piccolo who sighed. "I guess I'm going with you."

Lulu cleared her throat. "The video room is this way."

Piccolo went over to the couch and picked up Gohan and Trunks. When he turned around Kakarott was smiling at him.

"Are you coming with us Bulma?"

Bulma smiled back at Kakarott. "Oh I'll be there in a minute." She waved him and Lulu out the door and waited for Piccolo to leave before she turned toward the group behind her glaring.

"Oolong, Master Roshi, you're free to go." Oolong and Master Roshi didn't waste time and bolted out the room.

"You five," She pointed to the last beings in the room. "I'm worried about."

"Oh why Bulma?" Yamcha looked at her innocently.

"Yeah Bulma," Chi-Chi put her hands under her chin. "You can trust us."

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu no hitting. I don't care how much you hate them if you touch them they won't hesitate to kill you." Tien and Krillin rolled their eyes and Chiaotzu only stared at her.

"And you two," She glared at Chi-Chi and Yamcha's innocent faces. "No flirting as you've seen if there is anything obviously inappropriate they will not hesitate to kill you. They have three children they don't want to be bothered."

"Yes Bulma." They both said simultaneously.

Bulma gave them one more glare and turned to leave the room.

"Ugh, I thought she'd never leave." Chi-Chi sighed exasperatedly.

Yamcha sighed and laid back. "Isn't Vegeta adorable when he's asleep?"

Chi-Chi gagged. "Forget about Vegeta did you see…what's his name?"

"Ha! You've been flirting with a guy and you don't even know his name. Pity."

"Shut up! He will be _mine._"

"You know we should team up."

"Yeah." Yamcha and Chi-Chi started giggling with each other.

"Ugh, their terrible." Krillin rolled his eyes and stood to leave.

~In the video room~

Please wait here for Ms. Bulma." With that Lulu bowed and took her leave.

Piccolo was leaving with Trunks and Gohan mumbling about how he became a baby sitter.

Kakarott decided to keep Goten, who was now asleep, with him. "I wonder what we're going to watch." He looked down to Vegeta. "What do you think we're watching Geta?" Vegeta only answered by mumbling in his sleep. "I can't think of a reason either."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakarott." Bulma came in walking towards the Saiyans.

"I don't mind Bulma and I don't think these two mind either."

Bulma giggled. "They look so cute when their sleeping."

"Yeah, anyway what are we doing in here?"

"Oh, well, I'd rather you both listen to me."

"Oh, right, Geta?" Kakarott nudged Vegeta's shoulder but the sleeping Saiyan only burrowed further into Kakarott's chest. "Vegeta wake up."

"Hn?" Vegeta didn't even roll over.

"Bulma wants to tell us something."

Vegeta turned his head and looked up at Kakarott "Can't we do it later?"

Kakarott shook his head. "Nope, come on Geta."

Vegeta turned his sleepy head to look at Bulma then down at the floor. "When did I get up here?"

Kakarott giggled. "You fell asleep in the other room."

Vegeta sighed and laid his head on Kakarott's shoulder. "Put me down Kakarott."

"As you wish." Kakarott bent down slightly and released his hold under Vegeta's knees but kept an arm around his waist. Then Vegeta took Goten from Kakarott's tail. "Oh you luck, lucky boy getting to sleep the day away." He twirled Goten's tail on his finger then laid his head on Kakarott's shoulder. "Just like Kakarott." Vegeta looked up at Bulma. "Continue Bulma."

"Okay then." Bulma turned toward the computer and started typing stuff in. "Okay first I'm going to show you the transmission I got just before you guys came." She clicked something and backed away from the screen so the Saiyan s could replace her.

All of a sudden Tula popped up on the screen.

"Tula?" Kakarott released his hold on Vegeta's waist and walked closer to the computer.

"**Hello, I'm Tula, a faithful helper to the kings of Vegeta-sei. I've seen and heard both the kings contacting you constantly but sadly they couldn't make it for this transmission."**

Vegeta chuckled. "Our fathers would have his head if they knew Tula had been eavesdropping."

"**How do I put this? Well I guess I'll just get to the point. Vegeta-sei is under attack and apparently Earth is something like a safe house for the princes. The kings are probably getting them now." **The building Tula was in shook with an explosion outside. Tula put a hand behind his head and sighed. **"Better wrap this up before the building comes down on me." **Tula chuckled a little. **"The princes will be sent to your planet today for their safety. They must live on for all of our sakes." **Tula chuckled again. **"Plus they just mated tonight and **_**I'd**_** sure as **_**hell**_** hate to die on **_**my **_**mating night." **

Kakarott giggled. "That's Tula."

"**Kakarott, Vegeta, if you see this, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you two and it was an honor serving you. Ha ha, love you guys." **Tula smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. You could see a single tear he shed. **"Bye." **Then the screen went blank.

The Saiyans just stared at the blank screen.

Bulma walked up to stand beside them.

"Um there's one more that your parents told me was just for you." Bulma scooted over to the screen and scrolled down to a specific video. Bulma stepped away from the screen and allowed Kakarott and Vegeta to replace her spot again.

The screen popped on again and on it was their parents.

"**Hello boys." **King Vegeta smiled at the screen with Bardock standing beside him with his arms folded.

"**Why do you sound so happy Vegeta."**

"**Well I'm **_**so **_**sorry I don't have a bad attitude at the moment Bardock."**

"**Hmph."**

King Vegeta sighed and turned back to the screen with a slight smile. **"I'm sorry boys your father is just being an ass right now."**

"**Am not!"**

"**Well why don't we just let them be the judges of that?"**

"**I just…don't think this is the right time to be making jokes."**

"**Ugh, relax Bardock." **KingVegetasmiledintothescreen**. "Boys** **if** **you're** **watching** **this** **message** **from** **Earth** **your** **father** **and** **I** **might** **be** **dead**.**"**

Kakarott and Vegeta both gasped and stared at the screens with a lot more focus.

"**Yes I know it's hard to take in but it was our choice. A good king must always do anything he can for his planet and his people and I chose to ensure that the next generations of kings can do the same." **King Vegeta smiled at the screen.

"A-are they crazy?" Vegeta was shaking.

"**Just to clarify King Vegeta is crazy but…I couldn't just let **_**my **_**mate die alone. He would haunt me forever."**

"**You better believe it. Anyway…boys don't feel sorry for us and who knows maybe we're still alive. Never give up hope. I can tell you this though I know for sure who our killer was."**

Bardockgrowled.** "This ass named Frieza. He kept coming to the planet asking for the Saiyans to "serve" him. Your father wouldn't let me beat him." **Bardock turned to glare at King Vegeta who rolled his eyes.

"**You're not supposed to attack people unless they do something wrong to you first." **King Vegeta turned to the screen again** "Kakarott don't ever let Vegeta tell you otherwise."**

Kakarott chuckled. "I won't Father."

"**Whatever."**

"**Boys I don't want you to go anywhere near Frieza unless you're both super Saiyans."**

"**Ooh, my boys as super Saiyans. You two would kick Frieza's ass no sweat." **Bardock smirked at the screen.

"**Of course, I wouldn't be worried if you two became super Saiyans. You would be amazing. Make sure you can control your powers first. Remember, with great power comes responsibility."**

Bardock scoffed. **"Yeah, yeah, responsibility and all that **_**boring**_** bull shit make sure you can kick his ass."**

"**Bardock!"**

Bardock folded his arms and sighed dramatically. **"I don't know what you're trying to do to them Vegeta but **_**I'm **_**not raising weaklings."**

"**You're not a weakling just because you're smart! Vegeta and I prove that."**

Bardock smirked. **"And yet I'm the dominant."**

King Vegeta's eye twitched. **"Are you calling me weak Bardock?"**

Bardock put his hands up in defense. **"I'd never say that Vegeta…"**

Vegeta chuckled. "For fear of death by a submissive."

King Vegeta stood up to his full height and folded his arms. **"Well what are you saying Bardock?"**

"**I'm just saying that you don't necessarily have to be smart to be an amazing fighter. Take me for example."**

King Vegeta started laughing. **"You're too much Bardock." **He turned to the screen. **"Isn't he a riot boys? "amazing fighter"." **

"**Don't tease me!" **Bardock turned his head and pouted.

King Vegeta chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bardock's neck. **"You know I'm only teasing Bardock."**

"**Hmph."**

"**Oh stop being such a baby."**

"**Whatever."**

King Vegeta groaned and glared at Bardock. **"I swear you're more like Vegeta than **_**I **_**am. Your attitudes are both atrocious!" **

Bardock turned toward the screen smirking and Vegeta returned the smirk, almost as if they were looking right at each other.

"**Well I don't know what they inherited from **_**you **_**Vegeta."**

"**Kakarott knows when it's right to attack someone and when it's not. He shows mercy. Vegeta has received my…negotiating skills."**

"**Yeah, negotiating skills."**

"You know their right Vegeta?"

Vegeta blushed. "Shut up Kakarott."

"**Well I guess we should wrap this up." **King Vegeta looked back at the screen. **"Don't go looking for trouble boys."**

"**But there's nothing wrong if you find any."**

"**Bardock!"**

"**What?" **Bardock chuckled. **"Their Saiyans Vegeta, **_**and **_**their princes. Fighting should be the number one thing on the list."**

"**There's no helping you is there Bardock?"**

"**Nope."**

King Vegeta sighed and hit him on the head. **"That's too bad." **King Vegeta looked back at the screen. **"Oh and boys?"**

Kakarott and Vegeta scooted closer to the screen to listen.

"**I want grandchildren by the time I see you."**

Kakarott and Vegeta fell on the floor.

"**Bye bye boys. We love you." **King Vegeta smiled at the screen and then it went blank.

Kakarott and Vegeta stood up again. "Those are our parents. They're one of a kind."

"You've got that right." Vegeta sat up and chuckled for a moment and he thought for a moment. "Kakarott?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…they might actually be gone?"

Kakarott looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't think Daddy would allow King Vegeta to die. I think they're out there somewhere probably laying low."

Vegeta looked from Kakarott to the ceiling. "You're probably right." Vegeta looked down at Goten. "I don't think my Father would want to miss seeing his grandchildren for anything."

Kakarott laughed. "We already accomplished one thing they wanted us to do." Then Kakarott put a serious look on his face. "Now all we have to do is defeat Frieza."

"Do you think he's the one who started blowing up the planet?"

"There's no doubt. All the other people who had a problem with us were all destroyed. King Vegeta wasn't taking any crap from anybody."

Vegeta sighed and laid back. "Well I guess we better get to work on our new adventure."

"Are you excited Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned toward Kakarott smiling. "Well Bardock sure was and he's always in the best fights…I guess you could say I'm excited."

Kakarott sighed. "I hope life isn't too boring on this planet with everyone here being weak."

Vegeta looked back at the ceiling. "I'm guessing that's why our parents sent us here. They probably think this place will be very uneventful."

"Well then I guess we have something to look forward to."

Kakarott and Vegeta walked out of the video room to see Bulma waiting outside looking very anxious.

"Hi Bulma. Is something wrong?"

"Yes! There's something really important I forgot to tell you about!"

"Ooh what's that?"

"The Dragon Balls!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What are those? They don't sound very entertaining."

"They're like the most powerful things in the universe!"

Vegeta gave a fake laugh. "Of course they are Bulma. What makes them so amazing?"

"A giant dragon with big red eyes flies out and grants you any wish."

Kakarott leaned over to whisper in Vegeta's ear. "I think that's pretty amazing."

Vegeta growled at his mate before folding his arms. "Hmph whatever. I could blow that dragon to smithereens if I had to."

"You wouldn't want to do that Vegeta." Bulma wagged her finger at him. "I don't think would grant you any wish if you just tried to blow him up."

Vegeta just sniffed and looked away. "Whatever I don't even care."

Kakarott gently pushed his mate. "Aw relax Vegeta the dragon isn't trying to prove it's stronger it's just here to help. Bulma knows you could probably destroy the thing if the need came. Right Bulma?" Kakarott winked at Bulma and she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah Vegeta I'm just saying that you shouldn't pick fights with dragons. I know you're really strong."

Vegeta smirked a little. "Good, at least everybody knows that."

**Amaterasu Masami-and that's where I shall end the chapter.**

**Chi-Chi-aw do we have to end the chapter now? I was scheming.**

**Amaterasu Masami-oh don't worry Chi-Chi you and Yamcha will have plenty of time to scheme when I get to the end of like…season 1? Somebody look that up please I wrote it somewhere.**

**Chi-Chi-really? What are we thinking of?**

**Amaterasu Masami-well **_**I'm **_**thinking that it's time to post my story.**

**Chi-Chi-*gasp* you don't mean…**

**Amaterasu Masami-oh yes. When we finish with this I will post what I've written and continue from there. People will have to add me to story alert to find out what happens.**

**Chi-Chi-I bet I'll get a bunch of fan mail.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*looks towards readers*I don't know about fan mail for Chi-Chi but I do appreciate reviews. Until next time, buh bye now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta because King Vegeta and Bardock might be dead.**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-hello again everyone and welcome back to "The Secrets We've Kept". Please give a warm welcome to Chiaotzu**

**Chiaotzu-what are we going to do next Amaterasu?**

**Amaterasu Masami-well at first I was debating with myself and my advisors on whether I should continue where I am or if I should skip a couple years.**

**Chiaotzu-and what did you decide?**

**Amaterasu Masami-well we don't really think there's much to say after the transmissions so we're going to skip a couple years to the Saiyan Saga.**

**Chiaotzu-and what'll you do in the Saiyan Saga Amaterasu?**

**Amaterasu Masami-I don't want to spoil too much but I can say this. You'll probably end up dying.**

**Chiaotzu-what a great…**

**Amaterasu Masami-*tilts head* something wrong?**

**Chiaotzu-*faints***

**Amaterasu Masami- well I don't know what's wrong with him but **_**I'm **_**excited. Onward with the story.**

It had been 4 years since the Saiyans moved to Earth and surprisingly nobody has died yet.

Gohan was progressing very nicely in his growth while for some (Saiyan)reason Trunks and Goten weren't.

Oddly enough Goten and Trunks were still tiny.

"Okay Vegeta," Bulma was holding Goten in her arm and was standing by Vegeta who was sitting at the kitchen table with Trunks. "I know there's a big difference between Saiyans and Humans but you have got to tell me, why are Trunks and Goten still so small?"

"Because they're stubborn." Kakarott walked up holding a box of cookies.

"What?" Bulma looked back at Vegeta for a better answer.

Vegeta chuckled and looked up at Bulma. "Kakarott's right they are just being stubborn. Saiyans don't age as fast as Humans. We stay younger longer to keep fighting. When we get into our…adolescent part of life we stop aging until our bodies are old and frail."

Although Bulma was dumbfounded she was still curious. "That still doesn't explain why their still tiny and Gohan isn't."

"It's not that hard to understand actually. It just seems as though these two aren't ready to grow up yet but when they are they will."

"And Gohan?"

Vegeta smiled a little. "I think Gohan was so excited about life that he just…grew."

"Amazing…" Bulma stared at Goten who met her gaze with a curious one.

"Bulma why does it always seem as if you're always saying that?"

"Because it's true."

Vegeta chuckled and Kakarott started laughing but soon the laughter died down and they both had a serious look on their faces. Bulma noticed this and decided to ask questions.

"Kakarott? Vegeta? Is something wrong?"

Kakarott and Vegeta turned to each other.

{I'm going to go get Gohan Vegeta}

{Alright} With that Kakarott left the room.

Bulma watched as Kakarott left and turned to the only other Saiyan. "Can somebody tell me something please?"

Vegeta smiled softly at Bulma then took Goten from her. "There's a ship approaching Earth." He looked down at the boys in his arms. "Whoever it is is Saiyan."

"What?" Vegeta didn't stop to hear her hysterics and went upstairs to the baby's bedroom.

Yes they had one made.

It had two cribs along one wall and a large playpen in the center of the room. The room was based on the colors of Vegeta-sei. Mostly reds, blues and blacks but it was still enjoyable for babies.

Kakarott and Vegeta decided to give Gohan his own room by the time he was three, doubting he wanted to share a room with infants. His room had the same base colors but had things kids would enjoy like toys.

Lots' of toys.

Vegeta placed Goten and Trunks in the playpen and let them have their fun. Kakarott came in a moment later with Gohan sleeping in one arm and Piccolo following behind him.

"Hello Piccolo." Vegeta gave the Namekian a kind smile. Over the years Piccolo and Vegeta had become good friends, which was weird because both of them are always so distant.

"Hello Vegeta. I'm guessing you sensed that power level too?"

"Of course. Kakarott take Gohan too his room, I'll meet you there in a moment."

"Okay." Kakarott turned to walk past Piccolo and out the door. Vegeta watched him leave then turned toward Piccolo.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at Vegeta then sucked his teeth. "Do I have too?"

"Don't whine Piccolo you know there's nobody else I'd trust with my children besides you."

"Ugh I can't believe this. I'm the Guardian of Earth and now I'm reduced to a nanny."

Vegeta smiled at him. "You're the best nanny anyone could ask for."

"Kissing up will get you nowhere."

"Fine," Vegeta bowed to Piccolo. "Oh wise Piccolo would you do me the great honor of guarding my children?" 'Oh God if Father could see me now.'

"Well since you asked so nicely." Piccolo smirked at Vegeta who stood back to his full height. He would've done it anyway but really, who would pass up a chance to see _Vegeta _bowing? It was a game they played to feed each other's ego.

"Thank you." Vegeta walked out and turned towards Gohan's room.

Kakarott was on the bed running his hands through Gohan's hair.

Vegeta knocked on the wall to get his attention. "Kakarott?"

"Hm?"

"Come now they'll be landing soon."

Kakarott sighed and kissed Gohan's forehead then he walked out with Vegeta and shut the door behind him.

"Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know Kakarott I just know there's only one…and their weak."

"They seem too weak for a Saiyan." Kakarott followed Vegeta down the stairs.

"Their energy is fading…"

Kakarott gasped and looked toward Vegeta who was walking past him.

"…they're dying."

Vegeta was already outside going toward the site where he knew the ship would land and looked up at the sky. "I can see the ship now."

Kakarott looked up at the sky and chuckled but there was no humor in it. "You know it's terrible. The first Saiyan we see in years, other than ourselves, and their dying."

Vegeta looked at Kakarott pitifully then back at the sky. "Maybe they can tell us something about Vegeta-sei."

"Well we're about to find out." Kakarott watched as the ship crashed making a giant crater that ended just before their feet.

"Tell me again why we didn't make better landing gear on pods again Vegeta?"

"I don't know. It wasn't very clever whoever came up with it." Vegeta and Kakarott were touching down at the ship now.

(A/N-Okay that landing gear thing was all me. I mean really, is the enormous crater that necessary? I've heard of making an impression but that is just ridiculous.)

"Here we go."

"Are you scared Kakarott?"

Kakarott blushed and put his fist at his sides. "No!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at the pod that was now opening. "Well it seems like it."

"Hmph." Kakarott folded his arms and pouted looking at the ship.

A shape started to form outside of the pod.

It was obviously a male. He had long dark hair that trailed down his back. He looked nice and shared a bit of resemblance to Kakarott but Vegeta would always think there was no one who looked better than Kakarott.

The new Saiyan looked at his surroundings then laid eyes on Kakarott and Vegeta. He raised his eyebrow a little and started to walk toward them.

Kakarott stepped a little closer to Vegeta in case the new Saiyan was hostile and stared at him. Vegeta stood his ground.

The new Saiyan stopped in front of the couple and stared at them then he kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. _**"Greetings your highnesses. I am Raditz."**_

{I like him Kakarott. He's _very _smart.}

Kakarott sighed and looked down at the man near his feet. "Rise my friend." Kakarott reached for his hand and helped him stand. "Welcome to Earth."

The man on the ground did stand then he tilted his head and squinted at them. _**"I'm sorry but I don't understand you."**_

Kakarott looked back at him confused until Vegeta elbowed him in the side a little. "Kakarott?"

"Hm?"

"You're still speaking English."

"Wha…" Kakarott thought about this for a moment then shook his head understanding. _**"Sorry I'm just so used to speaking English by now. Anyway, welcome to Earth." **_

Raditz took a deep sigh of relief. _**"I'm so glad. I thought I might've come to the wrong planet."**_

Vegeta, feeling left out of the conversation, walked a little closer to Raditz. "_**Hello Raditz. You may call me Vegeta and this is my mate Kakarott."**_

"_**Hello."**_ Kakarott waved to him.

"_**Thank you for such a warm welcoming. I don't have time to come to the wrong planet as you can probably sense."**_

The couple decided not to continue on that topic. "Is there something specific you need?"

"Kakarott!"

"What?"

"Stop being so rude." Vegeta smiled apologetically to Raditz and reached for his hand. _**"Please excuse my mates' behavior."**_

"_**He's fine. If somebody just showed up at my home unannounced I'd have a problem too."**_

"_**There's no problem. Please come join us. You're arrival deserves a feast."**_

Kakarott day dreamed for a moment then beamed at Raditz. _**"I'm **__really__** glad you came."**_

Raditz looked back at Kakarott for a moment and smiled a little.

Vegeta made sure everyone made it to Capsule Corp. quickly. The second he got in the door he went into the kitchen and sat Raditz down at the table. Bulma and Krillin, who had already been sitting at the table, were startled when all of a sudden there was a new face at the table.

"Umm…Kakarott?" Bulma asked.

"Hm?"

Bulma stared at Raditz from across the table. "Who's that?"

"This is Raditz. He's another Saiyan."

Krillin put his hands on his cheeks and gasped. "Oh no there's more of them."

"Krillin!" Bulma grabbed his ear and stood up pulling him along with her. "We'll leave you three alone Kakarott."

"Thank you." Bulma and Krillin left the room and went into the living room.

Raditz looked up at Kakarott. _**"Who were they?"**_

Kakarott looked down at him. _**"The woman is Bulma she's a really good friend. The man is Krillin and he's a…um…"**_

"_**Bastard." **_Vegeta was already messing with pots and pans hardly paying attention to the other two Saiyans but he'd always input if need be.

"_**Sure lets' go with that."**_

Raditz watched as Vegeta fumbled with the ingredients and blushed a little. _**"You really don't have to do all this for me."**_

"_**Nonsense," **_Vegeta was already in the zone anyway there was no stopping him now. _**"As an important guest in our home we shall welcome you with a feast and there's nothing **__you __**can do about it."**_

Kakarott laughed little and leaned toward Raditz. _**"Trust me you can't win this argument, plus, Vegeta is great at cooking."**_

Raditz chuckled. _**"Thank you really. I can see why Tula liked you so much."**_

"_**You knew Tula?"**_

Although it didn't look it Vegeta was now listening very intently to the conversation.

"_**Tula and I have known each other since almost forever. We both worked in the castle but I worked on the opposite side." **_Raditz sat a little straighter and looked at Kakarott. _**"I guess that's a good place to start explaining."**_

"_**Explain what?"**_

"_**The real reason I came here."**_

Kakarott put his elbows on the tables and his chin in his hands. _**"Go on."**_

"Kakarott get your elbows off the table and check on Piccolo and the boys." Vegeta was already setting out plates of many different entrees that made Kakarott drool. To this day nobody knew how Vegeta made all his meals so fast and he actually preferred to keep it that way.

"Now?" Kakarott spoke in a very whiney tone.

"Yes now, go on before Goten and Trunks eat Piccolo."

Kakarott sighed but did as he was told and left the table. Vegeta chuckled after he left and sat down in front of Raditz.

Vegeta gave him a polite smile. _**"Eat as much as you want Raditz and you might want to hurry. Once Kakarott starts eating there's no turning back."**_

Raditz gave him an awkward smile._** "You won't be satisfied until I eat something will you"? **_

Vegeta smirked and Raditz shook his head. _**"Tula said that you were stubborn." **_Raditz took a bite of food and his face lit up. _**"Who taught you how to cook?"**_

"_**Tula." **_

"_**Figures, only Tula could cook this well. Kakarott must be very happy."**_

Vegeta watched Raditz eat reminiscing about the _weeks _it took him to learn Tula's highly developed skills.

"Aw you started eating without me?" Kakarott came to the kitchen table holding a bundle in his arm.

"And who is that Kakarott?"

Kakarott looked down at the person in his arms as if forgetting who it was. "Oh it's Trunks. Piccolo fell asleep holding Goten, who's asleep too, and left Trunks in the play pen so I'm guessing he might feel neglected." Kakarott sat down and stared at the food almost as if he would cry.

Vegeta groaned and came to Kakarott's side. "Give him to me Kakarott."

Kakarott didn't turn away from the food. "What?"

"Give Trunks to me you'll obviously die if you don't eat."

Kakarott's face lit up like a child given candy for the first time. "Have I ever told you how much I _love _you?" Kakarott handed Trunks to Vegeta and started eating immediately.

Raditz turned to look at Vegeta and the baby. Trunks had taken Vegeta's glove and was knawing on it.

"_**Who's that?" **_Raditz asked still staring at Trunks and Vegeta.

Vegeta looked from Trunks to Raditz then back at Trunks. _**"He's my pain in the-"**_

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta chuckled a little. _**"I'm only kidding Kakarott. Raditz this is Trunks our second eldest son."**_

"_**He's beautiful…" **_Raditz said looking awe struck. Kakarott waved his tail in his face. _**"Raditz are you alright?"**_

Raditz snapped his head toward Kakarott and nodded his head. _**"I'm sorry I keep forgetting what I wanted to tell you. You and your family are in terrible danger."**_

Kakarott started choking on his food and stared at Raditz. "What?"

Raditz just stared at Kakarott innocently and Vegeta shook his head. "Kakarott?"

"What?"

"You're speaking English."

"Ugh," Kakarott groaned and rolled his eyes looking back at Raditz he said _**"What?"**_

"_**It all started a couple weeks after I started working at the castle." **_Raditz put his food stuff down and sighed. _**"I was walking back to the house Tula and I decided to share. It was really dark and I shouldn't have gone out alone." **_Raditz chuckled but there was obviously no humor in it. _**"That was the night I learned I was a submissive."**_

"_**It felt as if someone was following me but I chose to ignore it…wrong choice."**_

"_**The next morning some people found me on the streets, raped, and pre-mated."**_

"_**I was taken to the hospital and everyone made a huge fuss about me. I told them to call Tula and tell him what happened and a couple minutes later I have a hysterical maid hounding me."**_

"_**Tula told me he wanted me to describe the guy to the guards even though he knew it would hurt like hell. I couldn't describe his face because it was so dark all I could remember was his voice." **_Raditz visibly shivered.

"_**Tula banished the guards out of my room seeing how much I hurt. Then he sat beside me and told me…I was pregnant. I was ecstatic of course but I was scared too…for my cubs. I didn't want them to grow up anywhere near that man but I knew he would always find me so I did the right thing and when they were born I gave them to someone I knew would take good care of them but I'll talk more about that later."**_

"_**Next thing I know King Vegeta himself is in my room. It's weird how all this stuff has to happen and then I get a private audience with the king but I know he couldn't just speak to me all the time. He said he'd give me time off from my duties at the castle. I tried to refuse but he wouldn't allow it. He said the last thing he needed was a hormonal submissive blowing up his guards. He was only joking but I could tell he cared for my well-being just as much as Tula did."**_

"_**So life went on and I became a house wife in the home I shared with Tula. I was nearing my due date to have my cubs which turned out to be three boys. It was irritating to be in the house all day but Tula refused to allow me "out of the safety of this house" is what he always said. I only teased him about it and told him he was acting like my father but I knew he cared. Everything was fine…until **__he__** found me."**_

"_**This time I got a good look at him…he was bald. I've never seen a bald Saiyan before have you? He was…huge. I mean exponentially tall. That didn't help me feel any safer to tell the truth. He was paler than the average Saiyan too which only made him look scary…and ugly." **_Raditz shivered again.

"_**He broke into the house while Tula was at the castle. I hadn't seen this man for ages so I thought he was just after me for the sex but then again why would he pre-mark me if \ he just wanted sex? It's my own fault. The man asked me if I thought I could hide from him and I didn't say anything so he hit me…I'd never felt a pain like that before. I guess it's how you feel when you disobey a dominant. Imagine what would've happened if we actually ended up as mates? Anyway I guess he noticed that I had gained weight since our last encounter because he called me fat. I balled into myself to protect my cubs and that's when he realized I was pregnant."**_

"_**He told me to get rid of them but I refused. He hurt me even more but I braved through it. He knew I wasn't going to willingly give them up so he told me he'd keep them. He told me he'd raise them in his own image. He laughed at me and told me he'd mold them into "clones" of himself then he left. I laid there until Tula came back home. He was hysterical once again but maybe that's why we all love him so much. He took me to the hospital and the doctors told me the boys had to leave the womb then. A couple hours later I have three…beautiful boys in my arms and Tula is cooing and cuddling me talking about how "adorable" they are. I knew they were gorgeous and were destined for great things but I also knew I wouldn't be the one to watch all those great things progress."**_

"_**Tula begged me not to do it. He told me that we could run away with them but I knew I couldn't do that to him I could've been taking him away from his mate and that's the last thing I could do to him. So I took them to someone I knew would take good care of them to keep them safe." **_Raditz looked over at Vegeta who was still holding Trunks and smiled at him. _**"You two." **_

Vegeta froze and pulled Trunks closer to his chest. _**"Trunks, Goten, and Gohan?"**_

Raditz__nodded and sighed. _**"I miss them but I know I did the right thing. You two have obviously bonded with them and taking them away from you would probably end catastrophically for all of us." **_

Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed dramatically. The thought of losing one of his…cubs was unbearable even if he would never let it happen. Vegeta pulled Trunks closer to his chest to protect him from the world.

"_**But that doesn't mean nobody is after them."**_ Raditz stood from his chair and put a serious look on his face.

"_**The man who raped me is called Nappa. He's coming to Earth to take the boys and kill anyone who gets in his way."**_

**Amaterasu Masami-okay I'm gonna end it here this chapter took way too long to finish. I know it was all like Star Wars talking about the past but I thought Raditz deserved some kind of attention before he passes on.**

**Krillin-there's such a thing as too nice. With all this talking about flashbacks you could've put **_**me **_**in here. What the hell!**

**Amaterasu Masami-I don't have to put you in here more if I don't want to. Besides you'll have a really big part in seasons 2 and 3…that is until you die at some point.**

**Krillin-you're gonna kill me? **

**Amaterasu Masami-well duh! You didn't think you could get away with all that bitchy attitude without a price did you? But don't worry you should be honored. You help progress the story a whole bunch. **

**Krillin-*faints***

**Amaterasu Masami-he fainted. I gotta go. Bunch of ideas plus stuff needs to be published. Buh bye now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret We've Kept-Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta because King Vegeta and Bardock might be dead.**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-I'm back. You know I've been watching a lot of DBZ movies I might end up writing a multi chapter for all the movies with one of our favorite pairings. **

**Vegeta-ooh what kind of chapters?**

**Amaterasu Masami-very cute stories.**

**Vegeta-I already hate them.**

**Amaterasu Masami-their possessive…**

**Vegeta-*raises eyebrow* what do you mean?**

**Amaterasu Masami-well when you write the kind of stuff I do you look at shows and the people in them a different way. It's amazing how possessive and protective you and Kakarott are in the movies and shows. **

**Vegeta-hm…is there any sex?**

**Amaterasu Masami-hm…no it'll probably end up rated teen being adorable fluffy possessive jealousy stories.**

**Vegeta-I already hate them…but Kakarott will probably like them.**

**Amaterasu Masami-then I'll dedicate them to Kakarott.**

**Vegeta-whatever. Hurry up and start this chapter you still have to **_**complete **_**nine seasons and that's only in this series. You still have GT remember?**

**Amaterasu Masami-*groans* don't remind me. He's right, onward with the story.**

Kakarott sighed. "Like we haven't had enough of Nappa. That guy can really hold a grudge."

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "Everyone's always after the Saiyans. You know this just further proves that we're amazing Kakarott?"

Kakarott ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to tell _me _twice. So what should we do now?"

Vegeta looked over at Raditz who had found a new interest in his hands. He shook his head and reached a hand toward the long haired Saiyan. _**"Come on Raditz." **_Vegeta handed Trunks over to Kakarott.

Raditz slowly reached for Vegeta's hand and allowed himself to be pulled. _**"Where are we going?'**_

Vegeta was already going up the stairs with Raditz in tow. _**"Well I'm pretty sure you want to meet your other sons."**_

Raditz sighed and looked at the ground allowing himself to be dragged. _**"**__You're__** sons your highness."**_

Vegeta stopped on the last step to the top and turned to face Raditz placing hands on his shoulders. _**"Raditz you did what you had to do to keep the boys safe. If I had to I would've done the same thing. They are just as much yours as they are ours. So relax, smile, and come see your boys."**_

Raditz smiled at Vegeta and nodded.

Vegeta put a triumphant smirk on his face and held Raditz' hand again. "Kakarott?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Piccolo?"

"In Goten and Trunks' room."

Vegeta walked to the outside of Goten and Trunks' door and opened it. "Piccolo?"

Piccolo opened his eyes and yawned. "Hm? What?" Piccolo looked down at Goten who was waking up along with him.

Vegeta chuckled and started walking towards Piccolo. "You know you're not supposed to fall asleep while taking care of infants?"

Piccolo held Goten out to him. "I don't think that rule counts when it comes to Saiyans."

"Ahahaha you're so funny." Goten gave him a big smile and reached out to him. "Did he drop you Goten?"

Piccolo smiled. "I'm hurt Vegeta. Don't you trust me?"

Vegeta looked from Goten to Piccolo. "Most of the time."

Piccolo sighed and looked at Raditz. "Is this the guy?"

Vegeta was too busy looking at Goten who was playing with his tail. "Hm? Oh that's Raditz. _**Raditz this is Piccolo our…nanny.**_"

Raditz bowed slightly and Piccolo bowed back. "Hi…I'm not their nanny."

"Really Piccolo you're not a nanny? Then what would you call the guy who takes care of toddlers and infants? A babysitter?"

"Don't call me that!" Piccolo blushed purple and folded his arms pouting, "I'm the guardian."

"Whatever makes you happy Piccolo and he can't speak English."

"So what's Raditz doing here?"

"Oh he came to warn us about how this horny ass-hole named Nappa is coming to steal the boys. Oh and it turns out Raditz is the boys biological mother."

Piccolo froze for a moment. "What?"

"Yeah we didn't know either."

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"I already knew they weren't biologically ours and it doesn't matter anyway. I'll tell you more later this isn't a good time. What's Gohan up to?"

"Playing with toys."

"Good, we'll be in his room if you need us. There's that brand of water that you like so much if you want any. _**Come on Raditz." **_Vegeta walked around Raditz and out the room.

Raditz bowed to Piccolo and followed behind Vegeta.

The Namekian shook his head. "Saiyans are weird."

"Why would you say that Piccolo?" Kakarott walked into the baby room and pouted at Piccolo.

"Saiyans are very peculiar creatures Kakarott you can never tell me otherwise."

"Well…well…Nameks are weird too! Only drinking water! You're…weird!" Kakarott was turning red and his pout only made Piccolo chuckle.

"Do you feel better now Kakarott?"

Kakarott turned away from Piccolo. "No." Trunks, refusing to be ignored anymore, started fussing. "Oh…what's wrong Trunks?"

"It's about time for him to be fed. Take him to Vegeta." With that Piccolo walked out of the room.

"Right just leave me with the crying baby." Kakarott started making his way toward Gohan's bedroom.

~Gohan's bedroom~

Vegeta and Raditz were sitting on the floor with Gohan in between them playing with a toy car.

The young Saiyan looked up at Raditz and offered him his car. "Do you wanna play too?"

Raditz tilted his head and looked at Vegeta.

"Um Gohan, Raditz can't speak English. Try practicing your Saiyan on him."

"Okay…um…_**hi?" **_He looked at his father. "Did I say it right Papa?"

Yes Kakarott and Vegeta were trying to teach Gohan to speak Saiyan. They weren't sure if Gohan would ever meet their father's but if any of the boys did they wanted them to be prepared.

"How about I translate for you until you perfect the language?"

"Yeah, please Papa?"

Vegeta gave his son a small smile and shook his head then he looked at Raditz. _**"He's offering you his toy."**_

"_**Oh…" **_Raditz smiled at Gohan and reached for the toy that was handed to him. _**"What is it?"**_

"_**Apparently it's a toy that children on this planet enjoy. It's used for transportation."**_

"_**Transportation? This doesn't look like we could get to this planets moon. I mean this is just a model right?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Well how does it fly?"**_

"_**It doesn't it just hovers."**_

"_**The "cars" on Vegeta-sei are way better than this."**_

"_**I know! Kakarott wanted to buy it for him so I humored him but when he can drive I'm buying him a better model. Just…play with it."**_

"_**How?" **_Raditz put the toy up to his face and studied it. Gohan noticed that Raditz obviously didn't understand the toy and sat on his knees in front of the confused Saiyan.

"Here let me see?" Gohan reached for the toy and moved to sit in Raditz' lap. "Like this."

Vegeta smiled and got up to go around Raditz and to the door. Raditz gave him a worried look but Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. _**"You'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a bit. Its past Trunks' feeding time and he's probably attacking Kakarott by now."**_

Raditz had to chuckle and went back to his "toy lesson" with Gohan.

Vegeta left the room with Goten in one arm playing with a loose strand of his hair and made his way toward the other room.

~Goten and Trunks' room~

"Vegeta help!" Kakarott was on the bed trying to pry Trunks off of his tail without killing him.

Yes there is a bed in the baby room just in case Kakarott or Vegeta are completely exhausted and fall asleep in there.

"Oh Kakarott don't tell me _you're _having trouble with our _precious_ angel Trunks?"

Kakarott glared as best he could at Vegeta while ignoring the pain. Vegeta started chuckling.

"It's not funny Vegeta!"

Vegeta pinched Trunks' tail lightly making the child drowsy. "Oh but it's so hilarious when he's eating mine?"

Kakarott grabbed his tail and stroked it lovingly while looking at Vegeta. "Yes."

"Ugh!" Vegeta sat Goten and Trunks on the bed and took off his shirt. "You know sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed you yet."

Kakarott picked up Goten off the bed so they were cheek to cheek. "Cause you _love _me."

"Most of the time." Vegeta mumbled to himself and pulled Trunks to his chest.

Kakarott stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. "How did Goten become the nice one?"

"Because he's just like you, he just tries to follow in Trunks' footsteps sometimes."

"Like how?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Kakarott it's like you don't pay attention to anything."

"Yes I do!" Kakarott pouted and studied Goten trying to figure out how he could be like Trunks.

"Haven't you noticed that Trunks rebels during his bath?"

"Yes…"

"Well when Goten is with him he does the same thing and in the end we both end up soaked. Then he just laughs about it and uses his "cute act"."

"Cute act?"

Vegeta sighed exasperatedly. "You fall for it every time he does something wrong. Like…when he throws his toys at the back of your head. Right before you scold him he gives you these adorable eyes and plays with his tail to make him look as if he's innocent" Vegeta gave Goten a skeptical look. "But he's not."

Kakarott lifted Goten up and stared at him right in the face as if searching for the "evil" in him. Goten only squeezed his nose and giggled when Kakarott yelped.

Vegeta started laughing and looked down at Trunks who was playing with his hair looking drowsy.

Kakarott smiled. "You know in a couple years he's going to deny all the stories we tell about him being evil."

Vegeta laughed lightly. "Well at least Piccolo will always know the truth." Just then Gohan burst into the room pulling Raditz hand.

"Daddy, Daddy look! This is my new friend Raditz. I'm teaching him how to play with my toys. Raditz this is my Daddy."

Raditz smiled trying not to discourage the boy with his lack of the English language. He looked over at Kakarott and Vegeta hoping to know what they boy was saying. Vegeta translated for him.

"_**He's introducing you to Kakarott."**_

"_**But we already met?"**_

"_**He's four and loves showing off his new playthings…humor him."**_

"_**P-plaything"?**_

Gohan pulled his hand and pointed at Kakarott. "Say hi Raditz."

Raditz just guessed what Gohan said and waved at Kakarott.

"Daddy, say hi." Kakarott smiled at Gohan and said hello to Raditz in Saiyan.

Gohan pulled Raditz next to the bed and sat on Kakarott's lap.

"This is my brother Goten. He's really cool when he's not pulling your hair."

Gohan waved at Goten and turned to face him. Goten gurgled and reached for his face. Gohan gave him one of his fingers and Goten tried to eat it.

Trunks had now fallen asleep against Vegeta with his thumb in his mouth and his finger still in his hair. "Well the little demon fell asleep."

"Vegeta!"

Gohan tilted his head and looked at Vegeta. "Demon?"

Kakarott gave his mate a look that said "see what you did?"

Vegeta looked from Gohan to Kakarott and made up an excuse. "Oh I'm sorry I meant to say that in Saiyan."

Kakarott rolled his eyes and smiled at Gohan. "Your brother isn't a demon he's just…interested in causing people pain."

Vegeta chuckled and got off the bed. Goten cried out and reached for Vegeta. "What?"

"Take him Vegeta he wants you." Kakarott turned so it was easier to access Goten. The flame haired Saiyan walked over and picked up his youngest son.

Gohan gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes burying his face in Kakarott's chest. Kakarott wrapped his tail around Gohan who wrapped his tail around his father's wrist. "Sleepy Gohan?"

"No…big kids don't sleep."

"Well that's not true at all Gohan." Vegeta had just set both Trunks and Goten in their cribs and went to sit on the bed with Kakarott, Raditz, and Gohan.

"Really Papa?"

"Mm-hm." Vegeta tickled his sons face with his tail and smiled when he giggled. "Your father sleeps all the time."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Kakarott and Vegeta had their foreheads together now and were growling at each other, crushing Gohan in between them.

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**What?" **_They said simultaneously.

Raditz shushed them and pointed toward Gohan who was now asleep nestled into Kakarott's side.

Kakarott stood up pouting. "I do not sleep all the time." He mumbled to himself and left to Gohan's room.

Raditz waited until Kakarott left to scoot closer to Vegeta. _**"Is he mad?"**_

Vegeta sighed and laid on his back. _**"No he'll be fine he's just wound up."**_

Raditz tilted his head a little. _**"Wound up?"**_

"_**Yeah he's stressed out plus we haven't had sex in about two days. He needs sexual release."**_

Raditz turned red. _**"Should I be concerned?"**_

Vegeta sat up. _**"I don't think so. He hasn't been this stressed for a while and I don't usually let him go more than two days without sex unless I'm mad at him." **_Vegeta smirked. _**"Don't worry, he'll be fine in the morning you won't even recognize him."**_

Vegeta stood up to leave and all Raditz could do was stare at him.

"_**You can sleep in here if you want Raditz."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes really you can't share a bed with Kakarott especially not when I plan on having sex with him tonight. Just wake me if Goten or Trunks wake up alright?"**_

"_**Uh huh…thank you."**_

"_**No problem. Good night Raditz."**_

"_**Good night Prince Vegeta."**_

Vegeta smiled at him one more time and walked out of the room. Raditz fainted on the bed trying to block out all the new mental pictures he had.__

Vegeta went to stand in front of his and Kakarott's shared room. He sighed and took his shirt off before he went in.

Kakarott was laying on the bed with a pillow on his face. Vegeta only rolled his eyes 'so dramatic'. He walked over to the bed and straddled Kakarott's hips.

"Go away." Kakarott mumbled through the pillow.

"No." Vegeta rolled his hips against Kakarott causing a little friction.

The tall Saiyan threw the pillow off his face and looked at Vegeta astonished at what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"The only thing I think to do when you're this stressed out." Vegeta moved a little and started stroking Kakarott through his pants.

"I'm not" *squeeze* "ack! Stop it I'm not stressed."

Vegeta sighed and gave a fake pout. "Well that's too bad" Vegeta reached the hand that wasn't on Kakarott's length to one of his nipples. "I'm _so _ready to have you fill me Kakarott." Vegeta moaned at his own touch and accidentally squeezed Kakarott finally getting him aroused.

Kakarott sat up and pulled Vegeta flush against him. Both their eyes were full of lust. Vegeta smirked and shook his tail in front of Kakarott's face spreading the scent of his arousal into the entire room. Kakarott's eyes dilated and he pulled Vegeta into a passionate kiss pushing him down on the bed. He moved down to suck on one of Vegeta's nipples and play with the other one with his hand.

Vegeta was mewling in response to all this attention to his chest but his length wasn't getting enough attention. He rolled his hips against Kakarott hoping to release some of the tension in his lower region but it was hard. His erection was trapped between Kakarott and his pants so he growled low in his chest. Kakarott noticed this new attitude and chuckled. "That's what you get."

Vegeta glared at him. "Baka."

Kakarott laughed a little and sat up to take his shirt off. "It isn't easy for me either."

Vegeta, who wasn't paying any form of attention to Kakarott anymore, reached down to relieve some of the heat in his length but Kakarott caught his hand. "No."

Vegeta growled at him again but this time Kakarott leaned in until they could feel each other's heavy breathing. "Wait a minute Geta." Kakarott bent down so his mouth was near Vegeta's stomach breathing hot breath on it. "I'll make it better."

Vegeta didn't believe Kakarott but he was facing an extreme hard-on of course he was frustrated. To make matters worse today he decided to wear underwear. Even the thin fabric made his erection feel as though it was being pushed down. Kakarott, deciding to pity his mate, relieved Vegeta of his pants and underwear. Vegeta hissed at the cool air around his burning erection.

Kakarott ghosted his lips over Vegeta's length. His mate sat up and glared at him. "Stop teasing."

Kakarott giggled. "But it's so much fun."

Vegeta gave him one of the looks that said 'I'm trying to make your hair catch fire.' But it wasn't working.

Kakarott laughed again and licked at Vegeta's man-hood then took it into his mouth. He sank his head down until his nose was brushing black locks. He put his tongue flat on Vegeta's length and lifted his head licking upward until he was kissing the head. He sucked at the top and made his way down.

Vegeta was becoming impatient. He tried bucking his hips into Kakarott's mouth but Kakarott held down his hips. Vegeta looked down and through Kakarott's eyelashes he saw him smirking.

"Kakarott…suck faster." Kakarott hummed against Vegeta's length and the submissive whimpered at the slow pace.

Kakarott, taking pity on his mate, went back to the bottom of Vegeta's length and took his balls into his mouth. He grazed his teeth against them and bit down gently.

Vegeta moaned and dug his hand into Kakarott's hair pushing his head down. Kakarott could sense Vegeta's incredible need and sucked faster. Vegeta was so close…so he stopped.

Vegeta made a less than manly sound and looked down at Kakarott with his hand still digging in his mate's hair.

"Why did you stop?"

Kakarott chuckled and blew on the tip of the erect penis. The tall Saiyan moved up so his eyes were right in front of Vegeta.

"I'm not ready for you to cum yet."

Vegeta's eye twitched but he couldn't help a small smirk. "You royal ass."

Kakarott was reaching over to the bedside table straddling Vegeta's hips and came back holding a bottle of lube. "I learn from the best. Now hush and spread your legs."

Vegeta was all too happy to comply and spread his legs. Kakarott squeezed the sweet smelling liquid onto his hand and rubbed his hands together.

Vegeta put a hand behind his head and watched Kakarott intently. "You're gorgeous." He didn't know where it came from but he just had to say that.

Kakarott bent down and kissed Vegeta gently. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarott's neck and prolonged the kiss. Kakarott pulled away slowly and put their foreheads together. "When did you get so irresistible?"

Vegeta caressed his cheek and traced his features with his eyes. "Around the same time I knew I could get anything I want from you by a wave of my tail."

Kakarott laughed and probed his fingers near Vegeta's entrance. "Ready?"

Vegeta smirked. "Are _you _ready?"

Kakarott chuckled. "I think I can handle you." He pushed two fingers inside of Vegeta slowly and made a scissoring motion. He added a third finger and looked for that spot that he knew would make Vegeta see stars.

"Oh!"

Found it.

Stars exploded in Vegeta's eyes and he pushed down on Kakarott's fingers hitting his prostate again. "More Kakarott!"

The sounds Vegeta made went straight to the tall Saiyans crotch and he groaned fucking Vegeta with his fingers and stretching him a bit more at the same time until he thought Vegeta was prepared enough and he pulled out his fingers.

Kakarott positioned himself at Vegeta's entrance and without any warning pushed himself into the tight heat that was his mate. He bent forward until his face was near Vegeta's mate mark kissing it and breathing in his scent. He listened to Vegeta's panting and shuddered when his mate licked his ear.

He smirked and spoke in a sultry voice. "What do you want Vegeta?"

Vegeta's panting rose at that irresistible voice and he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him closer. "I want you to fuck me Kakarott."

"That's what I like to hear." Kakarott started pushing himself into Vegeta until his hips were against Vegeta's ass.

Vegeta cried out at the intrusion. He had forgotten to breathe for a moment. A second later Vegeta moved slightly under Kakarott helping him position himself. "Move Kakarott."

Kakarott pulled out and pushed back in slowly at first but then more fervently. The wanton sounds coming from Vegeta encouraging him to go faster. He leaned down next to Vegeta's ear and panted into his neck breathing in his scent. He reached his hand down between his and Vegeta's bodies and grabbed his mate's cock stroking in between his thrusts and Vegeta's cries grew louder as he gripped the taller male's shoulders.

"Mmph…ah faster Kakarott…" Vegeta bit his bottom lip.

"Kakarott…God I'm so close..." Vegeta came hard with Kakarott's names on his lips. He clenched around Kakarott milking the cum out of him.

"Oh Vegeta…" With a few more lazy thrusts he collapsed on top of Vegeta who was still coming down from his high. He nuzzled Vegeta's neck and kissed his mate mark. "I love you so much."

"Who knew you could be so affectionate after sex Kakarott?" Vegeta ran his fingers through his mate's hair.

Kakarott smiled and squeezed Vegeta against his chest. "Who knew you could look so cute after sex?"

Vegeta struggled to get out of the grip. "I'm not cute."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not. Let go of me!"

"Not until you admit you're cute."

"I would sooner flirt with the cue ball."

"Oh please?"

Vegeta put their foreheads together and glared at Kakarott. "Never."

Kakarott sighed. "Then I guess we'll just have to stay like this forever."

Vegeta scoffed. "Yeah right."

Kakarott smile didn't falter and Vegeta sighed. "I hate you so much."

"That's fine. At least I'll get to admire you forever."

Vegeta blushed and buried his face in his mate's chest. "I'm cute alright?"

Kakarott kissed the top of his head. "I already knew that silly."

"Whatever. Go to sleep because tomorrow we're going to start training harder than you ever have."

Kakarott groaned. "Do we _have_ to?"

"Do _you _want to get your ass kicked because if that's the case I'll do that myself."

"Ugh fine I'll train."

"I knew you would."

Kakarott gave him a curious look. "How would you know?"

Vegeta looked back up at him with a smirk. "I'm your mate Kakarott. I know everything about you. Plus I'm always right."

Kakarott eyebrows furrowed and he gave Vegeta another confused look. The prince only chuckled and nuzzled his face in Kakarott's neck. "Goodnight Kakarott."

**Amaterasu Masami-That was a hard chapter. I mean really tough. *Leans back in chair and sighs***

**Goten-*chews on fingers***

**Amaterasu Masami-what did **_**you **_**think of the chapter Goten?**

**Goten-*claps***

**Amaterasu Masami-at least somebody thinks so. It took me forever to do this chapter. The next one is gonna have some for real drama. Like BAM in your face. Do you have anything to add Goten?**

**Goten-*waves at the readers***

**Amaterasu Masami-I guess not. Buh bye now**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my TulaxOC. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta because Bardock and King Vegeta might be dead. **

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-hello…okay I have to tell the truth. I didn't post on the last chapter because I had to revise a bunch of s-word and while I was revising I was writing a whole bunch of other stuff. I'll post soon. Anyway today I have Raditz with me.**

**Raditz-*waves at readers***

**Amaterasu Masami-poor dear is super shy. Raditz what do you have to say?**

**Raditz-*pokes fingers together* honestly?**

**Amaterasu Masami-of course! What is it?**

**Raditz-well I'm a bit frustrated with you actually.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*tilts head* why?**

**Raditz-because some of your advisors told me what you're going to do in this chapter.**

**Amaterasu Masami-aw it was supposed to be a surprise *pouts*.**

**Raditz-*sighs exasperatedly* so you're really going to do it?**

**Amaterasu Masami-of course I am. What's a story without a little comedy?**

**Raditz-an amazing story that I'd love.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*shrugs* you're just going to live with it. Before you can complain any further. Onward with the story!**

Raditz sat up and scratched his hair. He tried running his fingers through it but it was too tangled.

He tossed his legs off the side of the bed and got up reluctantly to freshen up in the bathroom.

Somebody had left some clothes in there for him. He smiled at the kind gesture.

He took his shower and brushed through his hair showing no mercy to his roots. When he came out he was wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans that fit him quite nicely.

In one of the cribs he saw little hands reaching up out of it. He walked over and saw Trunks looking up at him.

"_**Hello there little one. You're probably hungry. I'll go get your father…would you like to come with me?" **_Trunks put a hand in his mouth and gurgled. _**"I'll take that as a yes." **_Raditz slowly picked Trunks out of his crib and held him gently but confidently.

He turned to leave the room and stood out in the hallway. He forgot which room the prince said was his. _**"I know they said they were right next door but…"**_

He sighed and went with his gut. He opened a door across the hall from his room. But just as quickly as he opened the door he shut it again. _**"Shit!" **_He hissed at himself.

Kakarott and Vegeta were laying on their bed without clothes but that wasn't the problem at the moment.

The small radiating off of them and their room was mind blowing for a submissive like Raditz.

Of course he knew that Saiyans refreshed their mating bond for a number of reasons. Kakarott could've been proving that he belonged to Vegeta or reassuring Vegeta that he wouldn't trade him for anything. Or maybe the prince wasn't lying and had sex with Kakarott because of stress. Either way Raditz couldn't stay here for much longer.

Trunks barked out at Raditz. The submissive looked down at him. _**"What? You don't expect me to go in there do you?"**_

Trunks pointed at the door when Raditz didn't immediately do what he said.

"_**Oh no you can't make me go in there for anything."**_

Trunks grabbed a stray piece of Raditz hair and pulled on it then he barked at him again. _**"Ow, ow, ow, let go of me that hurts."**_

Trunks loosened his grip and pointed at the door again.

Raditz sighed and looked at the door then back at the baby. _**"Fine but I'd only do it for you." **_Trunks seemed satisfied and let go of Raditz hair to put the same hand in his mouth.

Raditz stared at the door. _**"Just knock on the door Raditz." **_He reached his hand out and knocked on the door. _**"Your highness please come out for a moment."**_

He heard a groan come from inside the room and the tap of feet on the floor. He braced himself for the smell.

The door opened and Vegeta stood in all his glory in front of Raditz.

His hair was a bit of a mess and he looked exhausted but past the pissed look he was glowing.

Raditz eyes dilated and he shook his head. _**"HereIthinkhe'shungryifyouneedmeI'llbeintheotherroomgoodbye!" **_With that Raditz gave Trunks to Vegeta and ran off.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow after Raditz left and watched his door slam. He just started processing what happened and came to a logical conclusion.

'Raditz is horny.' He chuckled and closed his door walking back toward his mate and sitting on the bed.

"Something wrong?" Kakarott asked still half asleep.

"No, Raditz just brought Trunks over." Vegeta looked down at his son who was snuggling up to him with a content look on his face.

It's always reassuring to cubs to know their parents were this close. The good emotions always passed onto the cubs and made everything…better.

Kakarott sat up and gave a sleepy smile to his mate. "Well don't you two look sweet?"

Vegeta sighed and ran his fingers through the lavender hair. "I guess he's no that evil…most of the time."

Kakarott laughed and pulled Vegeta onto his lap nuzzling his neck. "I love you."

Vegeta leaned into the embrace. "I know."

The door opened up and Kakarott and Vegeta looked up to see Gohan standing in the doorway. Kakarott smiled over at his son.

"Hello Gohan."

Gohan walked over and climbed onto the bed. "Hi Daddy." He settled into Kakarott's side and wrapped his tail around himself.

They sat there for a few more moments until Vegeta broke the silence. "Come on Kakarott don't think I forgot about our training."

Kakarott glared at his mate. "But I don't wanna."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to, I _told _you what's going to happen and thats how it's going to work."

"I don't wanna Vegeta." Kakarott whined.

Vegeta sighed and grabbed his mate's ear and pulled him over to him. "What was that Kakarott? I couldn't hear you."

"Ow, ow, ow Vegeta that really hurts."

"That's the point Kakarott. Now, what are you going to do?" Kakarott didn't say anything until Vegeta yanked on his ear.

"Ow!" Kakarott pouted. "I'm going to get ready to train."

Vegeta smiled and released the ear in his hand. "That's better." He kissed his mates cheek and got up. "Go on and take your shower I'm going to go check on Raditz and make sure he isn't dead." He went over to the door but turned back before he left. "You better be in the shower before I get back." He gave Kakarott a glare and left.

Kakarott groaned and laid back on the bed. Gohan climbed on top of him staring. "What's wrong Daddy?"

"Your Papa is being a meanie."

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows. "But Papa is super nice Daddy."

"Of course he is Gohan he can just be such a meanie sometimes. But I know how to make him super nice. You wanna know how?"

Gohan leaned forward and nodded his head. "How?" He yelped when suddenly he was being squeezed against his father's chest.

"You gotta give him a big hug like this until he can't breathe." Gohan struggled against his father but the large Saiyan didn't move.

"Daddy let go." Kakarott laughed and released his son.

"Come on Gohan I have to get you bathed. Vegeta will kill me if you're not shiny at breakfast."

"Alright Daddy lets' go." Gohan hopped off the bed and pulled his father to his feet and toward the bathroom.

Vegeta walked across the hall to Raditz' room. He opened the door and saw Raditz laying face down on the bed with hi face buried in a pillow.

He shook his head and walked over to Goten's crib to pick him up. "I swear you and Kakarott are both so dramatic Raditz."

Raditz muffled something into his pillow and didn't move.

"What was that Raditz?"

Raditz turned his head to look at Vegeta. "I said I'm not dramatic."

"And yet your laying on the bed sulking?" Vegeta sat down in front of Raditz with Goten in his lap.

Raditz sat up facing Vegeta. "I'm not sulking I'm thinking."

Vegeta played with Trunks' tail and looked at Raditz with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well I had to do something to calm myself down. You guys smell…amazing."

"Raditz it's not that big of a deal-"

"Yes it is!"

Vegeta sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Explain."

"Well to make things simple I haven't had sex in years so it's kind of hard not to just jump Kakarott."

Vegeta growled at him making his son whimper in response. He brought Goten to his chest and purred reassuring the boy. "I apologize."

Raditz waved his hands in front of him. "You don't have to apologize," He said quickly. "I'd do the same thing. I ran in here to try and get my emotions under control." He sighed and hugged the pillow to his chest. "It's difficult."

"Hm…well I know how to get your mind off of sex."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Kakarott and I are going to start training for our fight with Raditz. You could join us."

"Really? I haven't trained in a long time Vegeta I'm really rusty. I don't think a fight with me would be very exciting."

Vegeta clapped him on the back and smiled. "Nonsense Raditz, we'll have you in shape in no time."

Raditz smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright then, besides, I'm tired of feeling weak anyway. When can we start?"

"Right after breakfast. Come downstairs in about a half hour with Goten and everything will be ready."

"Alright Vegeta."

"Good man, see you downstairs." Vegeta got off the bed and left closing the door behind him.

Bulma had just come out of her room and turned around to see Vegeta still without clothes.

"Oh my," she blushed and tried to keep her eyes up.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and tilted his head. "Morning Bulma."

"Uh good morning Vegeta. Um, is there a reason why you're naked?"

Vegeta looked down and shrugged. "I had to talk to Raditz."

"Naked? I don't think Kakarott would like that."

Vegeta stared at her with a confused look then flushed when he realized what she was talking. He turned around and put his fist to his sides.

"What the hell Bulma? That would never happen! What's wrong with you?" He shook his head and walked into his room.

Bulma stood there for a minute and took deep breaths but she couldn't get the picture out of her head. "Oh my…he's so hot…I need a boyfriend." She turned to go back in her room but stopped when she heard someone come out of Vegeta's room. "Look Vegeta I'm sorry I assumed you would-" She stopped when she saw Gohan in the hallway in a towel.

"Morning Bulma." He smiled at her and turned to go to his room.

Bulma shook her head again and went into her bedroom.

~Meanwhile in Vegeta and Kakarott's bedroom~

Kakarott was going through the walk in closet when he stumbled upon a box. "Hey Vegeta?"

Vegeta was drying his hair in the bathroom. "Hm?"

"Remember that box that Roshi gave me?"

"The old pervert with the glasses?"

"Yeah that's the one. Well look at the stuff he gave me." Kakarott went into the bathroom holding up an orange gi with a turtle insignia on the back. It had a blue obi already wrapped around the waist and had no sleeves.

Vegeta's eyes went wide and he spit out the toothpaste. "What the hell is that?"

"…a training outfit."

Vegeta wiped his face with a towel and walked over to Kakarott to get a better look at the outfit. "It's repulsive."

Kakarott looked from the gi to Vegeta. "Vegeta it's not that bad."

"Yes it is and I forbid you to wear it." Vegeta walked past Kakarott and out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean you forbid me from wearing it?"

"I mean you're not allowed to wear it ever. No mate of mine is wearing that awful outfit!"

"What makes it so awful? I think it suits me."

Vegeta threw his hands in the air. "It's orange! That has to be the worst color ever! Now put on something decent and come downstairs for breakfast!" With that Vegeta stormed out of the room.

**A/N Okay I hope some of you don't think Vegeta went out naked again. I just didn't mention it. He's going out in one of his blue training suits without the sleeves with no armor. I hope that helped.**

Kakarott puffed out his cheeks. "I'm wearing it anyway!" He stuck his tongue out at the door and looked back at the gi. "_I _like it."

~Downstairs~

Vegeta was mumbling to himself about color blind mates with fat heads.

"Hey mornin' Vegeta."

Vegeta looked to his left and saw the old turtle hermit with his cane. He was sporting that orange and white jacket with the indigo pants.

Vegeta growled at him and stomped over. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Roshi looked up at him threw his sunglasses. "Well I have an awful back ache-"

"Not that! Why would you give Kakarott that hideous outfit? It's repulsive!"

Roshi shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it would suit him."

"Suit him-" Vegeta prepared to say something else but held his tongue and took a deep breath instead. "Fine. Whatever." He sighed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming head ache. "Are you staying with us for breakfast?"

Roshi nodded. "Of course Vegeta. I don't know what I'd do without your meals every once in awhile."

Vegeta had to smile at that. "Alright then. Who else is here?"

"Oh just the usual. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, of course Krillin and Yamcha, Puar, Launch, Yajirobe, and Chi Chi."

Vegeta sighed again and shook his head. "It's sad that I hate about half of that list. Oh well."

Roshi patted the prince's arm (because he couldn't reach his shoulder) and gave him a soft smile. "Don't let them get to you Vegeta. Some of them really aren't worth the headache."

Vegeta smiled again. "Roshi would you like to join us in a little training lesson today? I'm sure Kakarott would just love to learn something new."

Roshi's eyes widened. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the kitchen. "I don't care all that much. You'd be teaching Kakarott not me."

Master Roshi smiled. "I'd be honored."

'This should be fun' Vegeta thought to himself while putting on his apron. He thought for a moment on how much food he was going to cook for 3 adult Saiyans and 3 Saiyan children with teenage appetites, 8 humans, a catish person, a triclops, and a Namek.

'Well I guess I can't really count Piccolo since he drinks water' Vegeta shook his head and made his way to the pantry. 'Of course I can do this. I am a prince after all.' He smirked and got to work.

Roshi was still standing downstairs when Raditz came down. The martial artist turned around and jumped back when he saw the enormous Saiyan.

"Hey who are you?" The Saiyan didn't say anything. "Hello?"

"He doesn't speak English Master Roshi." Kakarott stepped down the stairs and wrapped an arm around Raditz' shoulder.

Roshi pushed his glasses up to his face. "Why can't he speak English?"

"Everyone one on Vegeta-sei didn't have to learn English. In fact our parents don't even know it. We just learned from special teachers." Kakarott turned to Raditz and smiled. _**"Raditz this is Master Roshi. He's a good friend of ours." **_

Raditz looked from Kakarott to Master Roshi and bowed. _**"It's nice to meet you." **_

Master Roshi bowed back then looked to Kakarott for a translation. "He said it's nice to meet you Master Roshi."

"Oh well tell him I said it's nice to meet him too."

Kakarott translated for him and Raditz gave the hermit a small smile then moved toward the kitchen with both Goten and Trunks in his arms.

Master Roshi finally took a good look at Kakarott and saw the orange gi he had given him. "My, my don't you look nice in that Kakarott."

Kakarott sighed. "Thanks. I just wish Vegeta felt the same way."

"Oh yes Vegeta told me he didn't like it."

"I doubt that's all he said. I'm sorry for his rudeness. I really like it."

"Oh don't worry Vegeta will get used to it."

"Oh you'd think that." Kakarott mumbled to himself and walked toward the kitchen. "Hey Master Roshi, could you tell Piccolo to get Gohan for me please?" __

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

~In the kitchen~

Vegeta was moving at an amazing speed cooking all that food with what looked like a million different pots and pans on the stoves and a lot of different ingredients lining the counter.

Raditz had put Trunks and Goten into high chairs and was watching Vegeta with fascination. _**"Prince Vegeta is there anything I can do to help?" **_

Vegeta didn't turn to look at Raditz. _**"Yes Raditz you can sit there and relax until I'm finished. I've been cooking for years Raditz I know what I'm doing." **_

Raditz nodded even though he knew the prince didn't see it.

Kakarott chose that moment to come into the room. When Vegeta sensed his mate he stopped moving and looked him up and down. Then he walked over and stood in front of his mate who was preparing himself for the inevitable.

"I guess it's not that awful."

Kakarott face lit up and he hugged Vegeta. "I'm glad I don't look that awful."

Vegeta looked up to meet his mate's gaze and have him a small smile. "You could never look awful Kakarott it's just your choice of clothes that worries me."

Kakarott chuckled and kissed his mate's forehead and released him. "Well what about another opinion?" Kakarott looked to Raditz who was watching Trunks then back at Vegeta.

"Alright then. _**Raditz?" **_The other Saiyan looked at the couple.

"_**Yes your highness?"**_

"_**What do you think of Kakarott's outfit?" **_

Raditz looked Kakarott up and down for a moment then blushed. _**"May I be honest?"**_

Kakarott nodded. _**"Of course Raditz. Tell us the truth."**_

Raditz played with his fingers for a minute then looked at Kakarott through his eyelashes. _**"I think it's horrific."**_

Vegeta smiled at his mate then opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a hand in his face. "Don't say it Vegeta."

Vegeta raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. _**Thank you for your help Raditz." **_Vegeta went back to his pots and pans.

{Hahaha Kakarott I told you I was right. I guess submissive's are the only ones with a sense of fashion around here}__

"Vegeta you said you wouldn't say anything!"

"What, I didn't say anything I was only thinking."

Kakarott rolled his eyes and sat down.

Everybody started making their way into the kitchen now and gathered at the table.

Kakarott decided to ignore Vegeta until further notice and gave everyone a smile. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Kakarott." Bulma sat down beside Kakarott and looked him up and down. "Well, don't you look handsome." Bulma nudged his shoulder. "I don't know Vegeta, you may have some competition for Kakarott."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his hand froze while he was cutting fruit. He gave Bulma an obviously fake chuckle and continued to cut the fruit. "Funny Bulma…funny."

Vegeta started cutting at an unbelievable pace that only he could accomplish without cutting off his hand.

Bulma watched Vegeta with worry. "Vegeta are you alright?"

He didn't turn to look at her just continued to cut. "Oh I'm fine Bulma don't worry about-ACK!" Vegeta pulled his hand up to his face and sucked on his fingers.

Kakarott stood up immediately and went to his mate's side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Vegeta turned his bleeding hand away from peering eyes then looked back at the fruit. "Dammit, now I have to cut a whole new set of fruit _and _get a new cutting board."

It was true. Besides Vegeta getting his blood on the fruit he had cut right through the cutting board and buried the knife in the counter.

Kakarott turned the pouty Saiyan so he faced him and took his hand in his own. "It's not that bad." Vegeta had only cut two of his fingers and it wasn't all that deep so Kakarott just stuck his mate's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and stuttered. "W-what are you doing?"

Kakarott took the fingers out his mouth. "What?"

Vegeta spared a quick glance to everyone else in the room.

They were all staring at the Saiyan couple…well all except for Goten and Trunks who seemed to be in deep conversation with each other. Krillin was gagging as he always did whenever they showed affection. Piccolo stood in the doorway with a content look on his face. Chi Chi and Yamcha were pouting in a corner grumbling at each other and everyone else was just blushing.

Vegeta sighed and looked at his feet then peeked up at the Saiyan through his eyelashes. _**"Why are you doing this to me Kakarott?"**_

Kakarott met his mate's gaze. _**"Doing what?" **_Kakarott licked up Vegeta's hand smirking when his mate tried to stifle his moan and blushed when he failed.

Kakarott kissed his palm and smiled. _**"I'm taking care of you Vegeta. Don't you want me to?" **_

Vegeta looked to anywhere but at his mate who he knew was staring at him. _**"Yes…at certain times, probably." **_

Kakarott chuckled at his mate and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. _**"I love you **__so __**much Vegeta. I don't think you'll ever know how much." **_

Vegeta smiled. "I can make a good guess."

Raditz pouted. _**"Why did you two stop speaking Saiyan? It was just getting romantic." **_

Kakarott chuckled and Vegeta blushed again. "Let me finish this."

Kakarott shook his head. "No."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean no? Don't tell me _you're _going to cook Kakarott. Remember what happened last time?"

Kakarott shuddered at the memory. Vegeta was reading when he wanted food one day so Kakarott tried cooking.

He blew up the kitchen and Bulma wasn't too happy when she had to replace the whole kitchen.

"No I'm not cooking."

Everyone sighed in relief and Kakarott stuck his tongue out at all of them. "Well, we could have _Bulma _cook."

"NO!" Everyone said in unison. Well, all except for Bulma, Raditz and the boys who all just looked around the room.

Yamcha shook his head frantically. "You might as well blow up the kitchen."

Bulma stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well excuse you! I'll have you know that I'm a _great _cook."

Master Roshi leaned to the side and whispered to Yajirobe. "Yeah, that's why she always has us try her food first. So she knows if it'll kill her or not."

Yajirobe was dumb enough to chuckle at the fact with Bulma right next to him. "What are _you _laughing at Yajirobe?"

He shook his head and backed away from her. "I didn't say nothing! I-I-Gah!" Yajirobe had tried leaning away from her while still in the chair and fell backwards scrabbling away from the wicked mechanic.

Goten and Trunks started laughing at them. There childish laughter spread through the whole room until everyone was teasing Yajirobe.

Finally Vegeta spoke up and looked at Kakarott. "Come now Kakarott we better start training now or we'll never get outside."

"But-but we didn't eat!" Kakarott whined.

"Well we could've eaten if you had let me cook now you'll just have to go hungry. Come now." Vegeta pulled the whining Saiyan out of the kitchen.

"Piccolo take care of the boys for me please."

Piccolo sighed and watched as Raditz stood from where he was and walked up to Piccolo confidently poking him in the chest. _**"You better take very good care of them or you'll have to deal with **__me__**."**_

With a quick poke of the Namekian's chest Raditz scurried out of the room after Vegeta and Kakarott.

"Well I better get going or I'll miss all the fun." Master Roshi got out of his seat and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Krillin," Yamcha turned to the bald man who had a sour look on his face.

"What?"

"Lets' go watch train. I wanna kick your butt."

Krillin gave a small smirk. "You can try."

*Outside*

Kakarott and Vegeta were doing katas. Of course this was always how things started and they still end up aching with sore muscles in a couple of hours.

Master Roshi stood watching a little farther away. Yamcha and Krillin were outside also near master Roshi stretching and bad mouthing each other.

"So Vegeta what are we focusing on today? Ki blasts or physical attacks or defense or…what?"

"Surprise me Kakarott. You'll need all your strength to take _me _down."

"Oh you think so?" Kakarott stood in an offensive position smirking at his mate.

Vegeta mimicked his position. "Oh I know so Kakarott."

Kakarott charged at his mate who charged right back.

When the two were close to colliding Piccolo poofed up in front of them forcing them to attempt to stop or collide with the green figure.

Piccolo looked at both of them then disappeared again making the Saiyans collide head first into each other.

Vegeta gripped his head trying to push away the pain. "Gah! Kakarott watch where you're going!"

"Me? Tell that to Piccolo. Owwie!"

"Dammit your head is harder than lead! Piccolo I know you're out here somewhere! Show yourself and tell me why I shouldn't pull your antenna clean off?"

The Namekian was sitting up in a tree laughing at the Saiyans. He slowly floated down to the grass and walked up to the Saiyans smirking.. "I have to tell you something."

"I hope that it's important Piccolo. If it had been _you _who had clashed with Kakarott's head you would've split your skull!"

"I just wanted to tell you I brought the boys out." Piccolo gestured with his head where three Saiyan boys were sitting and playing in the grass. Raditz looked toward them and waved.

Kakarott looked at Piccolo with a frown. "Piccolo the boys are durable but Goten and Trunks could still get hurt easily. Why did you bring them out here?"

"Kakarott you have such little faith in me."

Vegeta mumbled something about stupid Namekians and walked toward his boys. He stopped when he stood a few feet away and reached out. A field blocked him from going any closer.

"Pretty good barrier Piccolo but I'm still frustrated with you. Put it down." In the blink of an eye the field was down and Vegeta stepped inside.

He stood next to Raditz and reached out for his hand. "Come now Raditz."

Raditz tlted his head at the prince and reached for the hand offered to him. He soon regretted it when the prince gave him a malicious smirk and gripped Raditz' hand with both of his own and lifted him up into the air, throwing him back on the ground again.

"Now Raditz you should've seen that one coming." Vegeta tried pulling the other Saiyan up but was suddenly pulled toward the ground instead and laying on the ground under Raditz.

"That wasn't very nice Your Highness." Soon they were wrestling on the ground.

Kakarott watched his mate and their new friend and sighed. "I guess I lost my sparring partner." He turned to the Namekian and pouted. "Thanks a lot Piccolo."

Piccolo chuckled and decided to keep an eye on Gohan who seemed to be chasing a bird of some sort.

"Hey Kakarott!" Master Roshi waved Kakarott over.

"Yes Master Roshi?"

"I'd like to teach you my ultimate move."

"Really? That would be great!" Kakarott started bouncing from foot to foot looking ready to explode out of his body.

"Yes it is great. It's one of the most powerful moves on the whole planet. It's called the Kamehame-ha wave."

*Dark background and serious lights*

"The Kamehame-ha wave focuses all of your energy in your body into one single blast. The stronger the being the bigger the blasts."

"How do you do it? Could you show me please?"

*Serious lights are interrupted*

"What? Well uh I haven't used that move in years and it's kind of amazing and-"

"Oh I see, the great Master Roshi can't perform the move anymore." Kakarott sighed and waved his hand in a dismissive way. "I guess you're just too old to do it anymore. I understand."

"What?" Master Roshi stood behind Kakarott and started yelling. "Hey that's not true at all! I'm not too old to do it! I'm still as powerful as I was 50 years ago!"

"Then prove it." Kakarott smirked at him and was giggling to himself. He could still be clever if he wanted to be.

"Fine then. You asked for it!" Master Roshi walked into the middle of the clearing . He put down his cane and took off his shirt.

'Ooh I'm so excited.' Kakarott thought to himself.

A gust of wind blew around Master Roshi and a new wave of power hit everyone pretty hard.

Then Master Roshi gained enormous muscles and clenched his fists.

"Kame…ha…me…" A blue light burst from Master Roshi's hands.

"HA!" A tremendous blast shot from the hermit's hands and shot clear threw the clearing.

*Like 2 minutes later*

Master Roshi's blast began to fade until there was no longer any energy to release. His body shrank back into it's normal skinny size and he gave a deep sigh. "These old bones still got it."

"Oh my gosh that was amazing!" Kakarott ran up and started bouncing in front of Master Roshi.

What was once a lush clearing in front of Master Roshi was now the dirt once beneath it.

"Cool. Vegeta did you see that?"

Vegeta was sitting on top of a struggling Raditz' stomach. "Yes I saw it Kakarott." Vegeta stood up. "But _I _could do better."

Kakarott went from smiling to frowning when Vegeta started walking toward him. "Aw Vegeta please?"

Vegeta smirked and started charging a ki blast in his hand. "Please what Kakarott?"

"Do you always have to upstage people?"

The blast got bigger. "Of course Kakarott." Vegeta raise his hand up and the blast got even bigger along with his smirk.

"Why?" Kakarott seemed unnerved by the blast that was now bigger than both himself and Vegeta.

"I'm the prince Kakarott. No one is supposed to be stronger than me."

"But you'll destroy like half the clearing."

Everybody who wasn't Saiyan was huddled together watching Vegeta stalk toward Kakarott with a blast that was even more tremendous than the turtle hermit's blast by a long shot.

Vegeta pointed his blast to the left away from everyone. "Bang."

The middle of the nearby forest was now gone. (Please make note that there was no life there).

Vegeta folded his arms and stared at his work.

Kakarott shook his head and wrapped an arm around Vegeta's shoulders. "That was dramatic."

Vegeta looked up at his mate with a look of innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kakarott sighed and looked back at the Humans. "So how was that?"

Master Roshi walked forward to look at the damage done to the forest. "Wow Vegeta, that was pretty amazing." 'What an awesome power this man has. The only thing that worries me is that darkness in his heart.'

"Pssh pretty amazing." Vegeta didn't look back at the Master but instead leaned into his mate. "Go ahead and do it Kakarott."

"Do what Geta?"

"Go ahead and try out that new move Roshi showed you. I know how badly you want to."

"Yay!" Kakarott kissed his prince's temple and walked up to the turtle hermit. "Hey Master Roshi?"

"Yes?"

"How long did it take you to learn how to do that Kamehame-ha thing?"

"Oh just about…50 years."

Kakarott's jaw dropped. "50 years! No way?" He looked down at his hands and started trying to position them like Master Roshi had.

~Yamcha and Krillin~

"Krillin did you see that?"

"Yeah, Master Roshi is amazing. Did you see how buff he got?"

"No not him! Vegeta. Oh my gosh that move was _so _sexy." Yamcha started drooling over the prince.

Krillin sighed and shook his head. "Yamcha when are you going to get over him? I mean really? He's evil dummy, plus he'll never go for you when he has that Kakarott dude watching his every move. It's creepy." Krillin looked up to see Yamcha's reaction but the scar faced flirt was already walking toward Vegeta. "Oh boy this will not end well."

"Hey Vegeta," Yamcha waved over at the prince when he turned toward him.

'What does this fool want?' Vegeta watched Yamcha walk closer to him with a stupid grin on his face. 'Maybe I'll have some fun with him.'

The prince gave another malicious smirk but the moment it came it disappeared when Yamcha stood in front of him.

"So Vegeta? You mind teaching me that move of yours? What was it called?"

~Kakarott~

'How dare he talk to _my _Vegeta?' Kakarott thought to himself.

{Vegeta come here _now _I don't want you near him.}

Vegeta normally would've yelled at Kakarott through their link for speaking to him in such a tone but he knew his mate was only trying to do what he thought was best. Obviously Yamcha wasn't best for him.

'Oh my sweet, over-protective Kakarott.' Vegeta turned to his mate with a reassuring smile.

Vegeta winked at his mate. {Relax Kakarott. Trust me. Just practice your new move.}

Kakarott growled at him and folded his arms then gave a very evil smile. 'I'll teach you to talk to mate.' Kakarott worked a little harder on his position.

~Vegeta~

Yamcha thought the wink was at him and smiled. "So what's the name?"

Vegeta looked up at him with a scowl. "It's my Galick Gun attack."

"Nice name. Could ya teach it to me?"

On the inside Vegeta was rolling his eyes and scowling but on the outside he gave Yamcha a fake smile and nodded. "Of course."

Vegeta put his right hand in front of him. "Hold your hand out in front of you."

"Alright." Yamcha copied Vegeta's movements.

"Now place your feet firmly on the ground." Yamcha did as he was told. "Good, now stand right there and don't move. I have to…check your posture."

Vegeta turned his head to look at Kakarott and gave a proud smile at the focus on his mate's face. "That's my Kakarott."

Yamcha pouted at the lack of attention. "So how am I lookin' Vegeta?"

"Amazing." He whispered to himself.

He was talking about his mate of course.

Somehow Yamcha heard the word and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Well thanks!" He gave Vegeta that stupid grin again. "You know I've been doing martial arts ever since I was a teenager and-"

Vegeta looked over at Yamcha. 'What is this fool rambling about?'

"I think I got it." He put his serious face on and put his hands near his waist, spreading his legs apart and planting his feet in the ground.

"Ka…me…"

Yamcha was still rambling,, apparently not paying attention to anything going on around him.

"Ha…me…"

Vegeta widened his eyes at his mate. His power was rising at an amazing rate. But that's not what really caught his attention. It was where his mate was aiming.

'Good Lord he's gone mad.'

It was straight at himself and Yamcha.

"HA!" A blue beam exploded from Kakarott's hands and shot toward them.

Vegeta jumped out of the way with time to spare but Yamcha still hadn't been paying attention and got blasted.

When the beam faded away Vegeta floated back down to the ground to look at the damage.

Yamcha was laying on the ground twitching. The majority of his clothes had been burned to cinders and his body was now covered in burn marks.

"Hmph, that was nowhere near the size of Master Roshi's."

"Kakarott what are you trying to do?" Vegeta flew up to his mate and put a finger on his chest.

Kakarott put his hands up in surrender. "Don't get mad Vegeta he was asking for it."

"Not him you idiot! Me! What are you trying to do? Blow me up?"

"I knew you would dodge it in time Vegeta."

"How would you know that?"

Kakarott put his hands on the prince's shoulders and leaned closer to his face. "I don't doubt you Vegeta."

Vegeta blushed and turned his head away. "You still did a dumb thing. Even if it was for me." The prince smiled up at his mate. "I hate the bastard too."

Kakarott laughed and hugged his mate. "Now will you spar with me?"

"That depends on if you're willing to get your tail handed to you."

Kakarott laughed even louder.

"Daddy! Papa!" Gohan ran up to them with sparkly eyes. "That was amazing! I can't believe you guys did that!"

Vegeta looked at his gloves smirking. "It comes naturally."

"I hope I'm as strong as you guys when I get older."

Kakarott hoisted his son up and put him on his shoulder. "Of course you will. You're a chip off the old block son."

"That's right. No son of mine could possibly be a weakling." Vegeta took Gohan from Kakarott and put him on the ground. "Go protect your brothers for us. I don't trust that Trunks won't try and escape." Vegeta winked at his oldest son.

Gohan saluted them and ran over to the barrier.

"Get ready Geta, I'm not going easy on you."

"Well I hope not Kakarott."

And…FIGHT!

~Raditz~

Raditz watched Kakarott and Vegeta fight. He didn't like training alone in public because it made him feel self-conscious.

He looked over to see Piccolo meditating.

'_**Don't be a coward Raditz. Just ask. The worst he can do is say no.' **_The Saiyan stood up and walked over to Piccolo.

He stood in front of the Namekian waiting for him to sense his energy.

Piccolo opened an eye and when he saw the Saiyan in front of him he opened both raising his non-existent eyebrows. "What is it?"

Raditz blushed and turned his head toward Kakarott and Vegeta then back to Piccolo.

Piccolo stood up and pointed to himself then Raditz. Raditz nodded his head vigorously and got into a defensive position.

Piccolo smirked and went on the offensive. "Alright Saiyan, lets' see what you've got."

Raditz smirked. _**'This should be fun.' **_

~Vegeta~

The princes were matching each other blow for blow. They were already panting and sweating but neither would ever stop until they were near death.

{You seem a little tired Vegeta. Ready to give?}

Vegeta smirked at his mate and punched him in the face. {You wish.}

Kakarott faced his mate in the air wiping the blood off his mouth. "Nice shot Geta."

"I guess you're not so bad yourse-" Vegeta's eyes widened when his mate disappeared.

"Got ya." Kakarott grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Vegeta struggled against his mate. "No fair Kakarott! Let go!"

"But I love hugging you Geta." Kakarott chuckled when his mate froze and blushed. "You're so cuddly."

"Kakarott let me go! I'm not cuddly!" Vegeta turned around to face his mate and glared up at him and his smiling face. "This isn't funny baka!"

Kakarott kissed his forehead and giggled. "Yeah it is." Then Kakarott's smile disappeared and he released his mate with a terrified look on his face.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta moved closer to his mate but then recoiled at the sight.

Kakarott was disappearing.

"Kakarott what are you doing?"

"It's not me Vegeta!" Kakarott lifted his hands to his face and yelped when he saw through them.

Kakarott reached out to his mate. Hoping that he was only seeing things. Vegeta flew over to his mate to touch him but his hand only passed through.

"Vegeta!"

The prince saw a tear fall from his mate's eye right before he disappeared into nothingness.

"Kakarott…" the prince said, barely above a whisper. His breathing picked up until it became labor to take in oxygen.

The prince's body shut down and he plummeted toward the ground already unconscious.

**Amaterasu Masami-I did it! I said I would post after Kakarott disappeared no matter how scared I was. Today's December 24, 2011. Christmas Eve Man! and it's going on fanfiction!**

**Piccolo-Why do I have a bad feeling about the next chapter? **

**Amaterasu Masami-Well, it has good news in it.**

**Piccolo-There's bad news too isn't there?**

**Amaterasu Masami-No! No bad news stop being so negative Piccolo! Go meditate or something!**

**Piccolo-You put bad news in the next chapter didn't you?**

**Amaterasu Masami-No I didn't!**

**Piccolo-*raises eyebrow***

**Amaterasu Masami-Alright I did! Go away!**

**Piccolo-Just say it so I can go.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Bum! Buh bye now everyone. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah! **

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta because Bardock and King Vegeta might be dead**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-Hellotski! I'm here with words of thanks and apologies for taking so flippity long...sorry okay I'm done.**

**Piccolo-And?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Can I at least thank them first?**

**Piccolo-I don't think Vegeta will appreciate me allowing that.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Fine. I'm terribly sorry I made Vegeta pass out.**

**Piccolo-Say what I told you to say.**

**Amaterasu Masami-But! But it'll make me sound so lame.**

**Piccolo-I wonder how Vegeta's head feels? I don't think he'll be in a very forgiving mood.**

**Amaterasu Masami-You can be such a pain sometimes! Fine, I really am sorry that I made Vegeta pass out like a sissy wimp girl. It wasn't the right thing to do…but it had to be done. There I'm done. Happy?**

**Piccolo-Yeah that about sums it up *sits back* you may continue.**

**Amaterasu Masami-You're so irritating. Anyway what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted was thank you to all the people who have reviewed or added me to your favorite's list or story alerted or…something. I really appreciate it. **

**Mjmusiclover-I've always been a fan of protectiveness so it's all like "Amaterasu you should put that in a story." Thanks for the kind words.**

**TRUNKSGOTEN Fan9067-I try to be funny in all my stories. Comedy is just my thing and I really became funny when I started reading yaoi so it's like the perfect mix.**

**Vegito's sis-I'm not exactly sure what other part you're talking about but thank you for the kind words. You can PM me and explain what you mean if you wanna. **

**Piccolo-This aideepov person is saying…stuff that I don't like.**

**Amaterasu Masami-He/She only suggested who you should be with. I'm actually thinking about it to tell the truth. Aideepov I'm kinda liking your idea.**

**Piccolo-You better not…**

**Amaterasu Masami-Oh it's coming**

**Piccolo-Stop it.**

**Amaterasu Masami-I can feel it.**

**Piccolo-Don't you dare!**

**Amaterasu Masami-Too late the ideas already being considered. Onward with the story.**

~Raditz~

Before Raditz tried to attack Piccolo he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned toward the direction of the princes.

Prince Vegeta was plummeting towards Earth and he didn't look as if he was going to stop himself.

"_**Prince Vegeta!" **_The Saiyan blasted toward his prince with an unbelievable speed and caught him just before he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo landed beside him and looked down at Vegeta. "What happened?"

Raditz spared him a glance then looked at the prince then back at Piccolo. _**"I don't understand what you are saying Piccolo." **_

Piccolo only picked up on his name being that it was the only thing he understood out of the Saiyan's mouth. He just shook his head and reached for Vegeta but Raditz pulled him away glaring at him.

"Raditz give him to me."

Raditz shook his head and backed away from the Namek. It was his job as the closest Saiyan (conscious) to keep the prince from harm in his weakened state.

"Raditz just trust me. I don't know what's wrong with Vegeta meaning we have to get him to Bulma and see if there is something wrong so had him over."

"_**What the hell are you saying?" **_

Piccolo was too impatient to do this anymore so he pulled the prince away from Raditz and started toward Capsule Corp.

Raditz was about to follow right after him but he turned to see Trunks, Goten and Gohan then flew toward them.

Piccolo's barrier had gone down because he was so far from it so he grabbed Trunks and Goten in his arms and wrapped Gohan with his tail then flew toward Capsule Corp.

~Piccolo~

"Saiyans. So dramatic." He looked down at the prince in his arms. Vegeta didn't look well. He was sweating and mumbling stuff in his sleep.

'He might have a fever.' Piccolo thought to himself but he knew Saiyan's couldn't get sick this easily especially when they were fine a couple minutes ago.

He went in through the front doors and stopped to look for Bulma's energy. He sensed her in her office so he flew toward it.

"Bulma!"

"Wah!" The scientist fell off her chair and onto the floor.

"What's up with that Piccolo? You can't just scare a delicate flower like me all of a sudden like that! Do you know how much stress this job causes? I could've-"

"Bulma be quiet for a second and lead me to the medical bay. Vegeta's not well."

Bulma had only just noticed the prince in Piccolo's arms and got up immediately when she saw the state he was in. "Oh my gosh, follow me Piccolo."

~Medical Bay~

"_**Where is he?" **_Raditz was running around the medical bay searching for Piccolo and his energy through all the other bodies. _**'Why is this so hard? He's green for God's sake!" **_Raditz finally spotted Piccolo with his eyes closed leaning on a door frame.

"_**What the hell? Why would you just run off with the prince? You can't just…do that! There are things you have to clear up first like telling people where you're taking A PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE! I mean really! You're just so…so…!" **_Raditz would've gone on if he knew the Namekian was listening but Piccolo just stood there doing nothing. He wouldn't even acknowledge Raditz' presence.

~Gohan~

Completely forgotten, Gohan was still being held in Raditz' tail watching the Saiyan rant to Piccolo at an unbelievable speed. But his Papa could do the same thing if he wanted to. He looked around the medical bay curiously until his eyes fell on a familiar figure.

Gohan wriggled out of Raditz tail and started making his way toward Vegeta. He didn't trust these people.

~Raditz~

Raditz was thinking about how he should go about cursing Piccolo out until he felt a certain someone climb out of his tail. He turned around to see Gohan running toward Vegeta almost getting stepped on by everyone.

"_**Gohan!" **_Raditz forcibly gave Piccolo the infants that had been resting in his arms and turned to ran after Gohan.

"Papa!" Vegeta was now being pushed into a room with a bunch of doctors trailing behind him. Gohan pushed through the crowd (somehow avoiding getting stepped on) and moved toward his father's bed.

"Who is this boy?" One of the doctors asked. "Someone get him out of here. I can't work like this."

Gohan climbed on top of his father and wrapped his arms around his neck. "No! Go away!"

"Come on little boy." A nurse tried to pull him off but Gohan refused to let go of his father.

"Papa! Papa wake up! Say something. Anything please!" Tears fell from the young boy's eyes as he began to shake his father. "Papa!" The nurse pulled harder on the boy but Gohan only tightened his grip on his father attempting to shield him from the world.

"Stop! Let me go! Papa help!"

The prince groaned and gripped the bed he was now resting on. "Kakarott."

Raditz came into the room then and pushed the nurse away. _**"Gohan please, we must leave." **_The conscious Saiyan wrapped an arm around Gohan and pulled the child slowly off the prince.

"No, no, no, no! Stop! Papa! Papa please wake up!"

"_**He's going to be fine Gohan I promise." **_

The child clung to him and cried into his chest. Raditz looked back at the prince again before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He sat on a bench in front of the room and rocked Gohan whispering to him in Saiyan about anything he could think of and all he could think of was the royal family.

He talked about King Vegeta's accomplishments and Bardock's reputation of being the best fighter on the planet. How Kakarott as one of the youngest members of the "peace makers" group and how the prince was one of the most feared people ever. He spoke of Tula who was known all around the castle.

He talked about the history of Saiyans and how they came to be even after Gohan fell asleep. Talking helped him keep his mind off of all the questions he had. Why was the prince in this state of mind? Where was Kakarott? What the hell was wrong with Piccolo?

The Saiyan sighed and shook his head. Him coming to earth was supposed to make everyone's lives easier. Now all of a sudden his prince was spontaneously unconscious and the other prince was nowhere to be found and he couldn't understand anyone on the damn planet!

Raditz looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. _His _sleeping boy. The one he had given away to keep safe.

Raditz got a determined look in his eyes while looking at his son. He would always keep his children safe. Him being with the boys only made it easier.

At that moment he decided not to let the coming of his worst nightmare bother him. At least for the moment. For now he was only worried about finding out what was wrong with the princes of Vegeta-sei.

**~Hours Later-Piccolo~**

Vegeta had been thrashing around in his room for hours and it was killing me!

Sure sometimes the prince could be a pain nut he was a friend and I hate to see him like this.

Vegeta seems to be running a fever but this was ridiculous. Vegeta doesn't get sick. He says it ruins his image. He said it made him seem weak. To tell the truth I believed him before this happened because he seemed so sure of himself.

But now…

Vegeta seemed so helpless and when I told him about this he'll go crawl in a hole.

Or kill all the witnesses.

Everyone (who is important) came to see the prince. Almost all for different reasons.

Raditz came to watch over the prince and the brats. Bulma came to make sure if he was okay and to see if her equipment seemed efficient enough for Vegeta. Krillin…I'm not sure. With him I can't tell. He could've came hoping the prince was dying or he might actually be pitying the prince. Yamcha came hoping that everyone would just leave so he could probably watch the prince while he was unconscious or rape him while he was out of it.

Like I'd ever let that happen. I don't wanna have to keep Yamcha off the walls when Vegeta after Vegeta blew him up.

ChiChi came for her own sick and twisted ways. I'm guessing to see how much pain Vegeta was obviously going through or to poison him.

Humans are awful creatures.

The turtle hermit came also but he hasn't said anything. I'm fairly sure he has Vegeta's best interest at heart though. He's a pervert but he's not a bastard.

Unless he's drunk.

I've been pacing in front of Vegeta's room for hours. We've had to switch him out constantly because of what he's been doing.

He's been blowing himself up.

This was why Raditz and I have been so worried. The prince has been hurting himself and I don't know why. He'd shown me the move a couple times and says he only uses it for emergencies. He's been using small ones that only release all his energy through his body and they knock him out for a long time afterward. Then he'll start thrashing around and screaming until he explodes!

Almost explodes.

Then his room sets on fire and we have to move him to a different side of the wing hoping he won't do it again.

He was quiet now. His breathing was ragged and he kept ripping the bed sheets. No one would go in his room for fear of one of his attacks.

In fact the only one besides myself who isn't scared of going inside is Gohan. He had to be taken to his room after he woke up to keep him from going inside.

I was worried about Raditz as much the prince. He was pacing in front of the door with his hand in his hair. He was mumbling something in Saiyan. He seemed to be battling with himself. But it was a prince of Saiyans and a father to his children. Vegeta couldn't be closer if they were blood related.

'Where the hell is Kakarott?' You'd think Vegeta's mate would be here! They're supposed to be able to feel each other's pain and I'm pretty sure that Vegeta was in pain. How could he just disappear like that!

If someone doesn't do something to Vegeta I think he might…die.

**~Mysterious and Unknown Place-Kakarott~**

"Ugh," Kakarott sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

He blinked his eyes to clear them up and looked around.

He was in a bright place with pretty colors. It didn't seem like a very dangerous or awful place. He expected a torture chamber but he was happy to see it wasn't.

Unless he was around an assassin with really weird taste.

The Saiyan stood up and clutched his head. The movement made it feel like there was a drunk party in his head.

"Where am I?"

"Why you're in Other World my boy."

Kakarott flinched and turned toward the voice. The man he saw was an odd sight.

Well not that odd. He was Namekian like Piccolo. In fact he looked a lot like Piccolo but that could be coincidence. He was old and his head had so many wrinkles it looked like his face might collapse on itself.

"Who are you?" Kakarott moved away and bumped into someone else. A short blue man with a horn.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry." Kakarott moved away from him only to bump into another blue demon. He was surrounded by them.

"Kakarott relax." The old Namekian tried to get closer to the Saiyan but Kakarott only backed away.

"Who are you? Why am I here? How do you know my name? Where…where is Vegeta?"

"Now just take a deep breath and let me talk. I've brought you to Other World to train. My name is Kami."

"What? Where is Vegeta? What did you do with him?"

"He's still on Earth Kakarott I didn't do anything to him."

Kakarott swayed on his feet and grabbed his head. It was like someone was screaming in his head. "No…take me back."

"Come now my boy we must speak to King Yemma."

Kakarott was about to lash out at him before another wave of pain hit his head.

{Kakarott…}

"Vegeta…"

The Namekian walked closer to him and stared at his face. "What was that?"

{Kakarott…it hurts…} Another blasts of pain hit Kakarott almost making him collapse on his knees. He gripped his head. His vision was starting blur.

"Take me back."

"What?"

"Take me back! You can't just separate Vegeta and I like this! He's in so much pain."

"Kakarott I don't think it's that big of a deal he's just your boyfriend right?"

The Saiyan grabbed the old Namekian and held him up off his feet. "Take me back to my mate." He growled out.

Kami was sputtering but the more time he took the more terrifying the Saiyan looked so he tried to focus on taking them back to Earth and within a few seconds they were traveling through space and time to earth.

~Capsule Corp.-Piccolo~

The building was shaking again and everyone was running around in circles as if this hadn't already happened enough times.

Raditz was the only one relaxed. He was still standing by the window that looked into Vegeta's room. He knew what would happen next though and so did I.

I knew I'd end up pulling him away at the last minute so he didn't get hurt by the blast. I knew he'd try and push me away to get to Vegeta.

It's amazing what Saiyans would do for him and Kakarott. They'd give up their own lives for people who weren't much different than them.

But inside the Namekian knew that he'd do the same for them. They just had this certain pull. Something that just made people bend to their wills in a heartbeat.

'And yet they can be such ass holes sometimes.' Piccolo thought to himself. He would've laughed if he wasn't so pissed.

Pissed that the prince was fighting this hard enough! It was like he wanted to die! He was acting like life wasn't worth living anymore.

And if he left us I knew I'd never forgive myself for not doing anything.

"Raditz."

He turned to me frowning. I was pretty sure he just about hated me right now. I couldn't help it. I just don't want him hurt.

'Weird what these Saiyans do to you.'

"Raditz make this easy and come with me before you get hurt."

He shook his head and looked back to Vegeta who was thrashing on the bed now.

I sighed and started toward him. I didn't even care that the building was shaking anymore. I just wanted him out of harm's way.

He'd meditate on that later.

Before I got to Raditz I sensed another power level that made itself known right outside of Vegeta's room. It was a blur of orange and black. Before I could make a clear image it rushed into Vegeta's room.

"Wait!" Raditz had already bolted to the door and seemed ready to attack anything that wasn't Vegeta.

I ran in only to almost end up running over Raditz. He was frozen to the spot in front of the door. I pushed past him and saw Kakarott standing near Vegeta's bed.

"Kakarott?"

Tick, tick, boom…

"Kakarott! What the hell? Where have you been? Why weren't you here? Where did you come from?"

"Please leave us Piccolo. You can't help. I know what needs to be done." Piccolo was about to protest when Raditz grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room with a nod towards Kakarott.

~Kakarott~

Kakarott looked back at his mate who was thrashing on the bed. _**"Oh Vegeta, what have I done to you?" **_The Saiyan lifted his mate off the bed enough to climb on and place Vegeta on his lap. _**"It's alright my love." **_He put his and forehead on Vegeta's and laced their fingers together. _**"Everything will be fine."**_

~Narrator~

Piccolo and Raditz had just left the room when there was a bright flash of light coming from the hospital room that made everyone shield their eyes but not before Piccolo tackled Raditz to the ground and covered him with his body.

A few minutes later the light faded away and Piccolo rolled off of Raditz. The Saiyan paid him no mind (or thanks) and ran to the room. The whole "running in head first" thing was really starting to irritate him.

Piccolo then realized that he hadn't been blown into tiny pieces of himself. In fat there hadn't been an explosion at all. Everyone was fine.

'Then what the hell was that light?' Piccolo got up and moved to stand next to Raditz at the door. He was wondering why he hadn't gone inside yet.

When he got there he saw Vegeta sitting on Kakarott's lap asleep with a very content look on his face.

Kakarott didn't look so content.

He looked rather haggard in fact. He was leaning over Vegeta and panting. His gi was torn and scorched a bit but he was smiling.

"Kakarott what's going on?"

"Can it wait a little Piccolo?" Kakarott didn't look away from his mate. "I have to watch Vegeta right now."

He wanted to tell Kakarott to tell him now or face his wrath but Kakarott didn't look like he was up to a good tongue lashing so he just huffed and nodded. "You _will _tell me later."

"I will Piccolo just be patient." The Namekian exited the room _again _still not happy with his lack of answers. He had already begun to grumble when Raditz grabbed his arm. He looked down at the Saiyan and raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What?"

Raditz dust of red showed itself on his face and he looked away from Piccolo. _**"Thank you." **_

Piccolo continued to stare at the saiyan for a minute thinking about what he said (he had picked up enough Saiyan to know what he said) then thought about his past acts of protectiveness and looked away from Raditz. "Yeah…"

~E.R.~

Kakarott was still sitting on the bed cradling Vegeta to his chest. He was rocking slowly, more to calm himself than his mate. Vegeta was alive but he wasn't awake and that was bothering him. He would nuzzle Vegeta's neck every once in a while hoping to coax him out of his sleep but that only seemed to make Vegeta sleep even deeper. Kakarott wasn't very patient as everyone knew and his worriedness…ness wasn't helping anything!

"Vegeta wake up…Vegeta please wake up I can't take this!" He shook him gently and put their foreheads together.

The prince tightened his grip on Kakarott and blinked his eyes open. "Kakarott?" Vegeta tried moving away from Kakarott but was only pulled back to his chest. "My head is killing me. What's going on?" He looked around. "Why are we in the ER? Whose hurt?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

Vegeta held his head and narrowed his eyes as if he was searching for something. "I…I…what happened?

"Do you remember when we were sparring?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and clutched his head tighter. "I remember…we were flying and you started to disappear. Kakarott what happened?"

"I don't know but it looks like something bad. I'll go get Piccolo and he'll-"

"No!" Vegeta moved to hide his face in Kakarott's chest. "Don't leave me Kakarott."

Kakarott rubbed his mate's back and rocked him slowly. "I'm not leaving Vegeta. We can wait as long as you want. I'll just tell you what happened to me."

~Da da da some time da da~

Kakarott took his time explaining what he knew to Vegeta about Kami and King Kai and by the time he finished Vegeta was growling but still held tight to Kakarott for fear of losing him again.

"I need to kill someone right now. Who the hell do these people think they are! I mean really whatever happened to crazy people being locked in a dark room somewhere?"

Kakarott would've laughed if the situation were different.

"Vegeta you need to relax so we know you're absolutely fine. The last thing we need is you getting something like high blood pressure."

"Do not treat me like a child Kakarott! I am very capable of handling myself!"

Kakarott frowned and put his face against Vegeta neck rubbing against his bite mark and continuing to rock Vegeta. "I know you can Vegeta but you don't know how scared I was when I heard you through our link. The pain you felt was killing me. I want you to be okay. Just be patient for me. Please? I don't want to _ever _feel that again."

Vegeta looked down at the top of his mates head and sighed. "Fine Kakarott, I'll relax after I see the boys and we talk to Piccolo about this Namekian you saw." He could feel his mate smiling against his neck. "Fair enough. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, I need to know how I can get to this freak and when I can kill him." Vegeta started sliding off the bed and when his feet hit the ground he shook a little. Kakarott was at his side immediately but Vegeta put a hand up to keep him away. "Stop. I'm fine."

Kakarott wrapped an arm around his waist even with all Vegeta's protesting. "Well I'm not fine. I don't think you're weak Vegeta and nobody will. I'm the weak one. I'm the one who needs you to be okay. Just do it for me."

Vegeta stared at the floor for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kakarott's waist and placing his head on Kakarott's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. "You aren't weak Kakarott. You could never be weak. I just don't like being treated like this. So stop giving me all these mushy speeches that make me want to hug you."

Kakarott hugged the prince to him and laughed gently. "I didn't think they would get to you."

"I'm not heartless!"

"I know that silly but it's so hard to get you to show any emotion that I thought you'd just stand and pout." Kakarott looked down at him and smiled wider. "Like that."

Vegeta blushed and hid his face in Kakarott's chest. "Shut up baka."

Kakarott continued to laugh even after Vegeta started pulling him out of the room. He stopped laughing when they were outside though because they were met with a face full of…everyone.

"Kakarott you're back."

"Vegeta what are you doing out of bed?"

"What happened?"

"I love you-I mean uh…"

"_**Your highnesses?" **_

"Vegeta I am _so glad _you're okay!" Yamcha walked up and grabbed Vegeta pulling him to his chest. "I thought you would never wake up."

Nobody saw Kakarott move. All they saw was a blur of orange and the next thing you knew Vegeta was pulled behind him and with a swift yet powerful kick Yamcha was flying through a wall. Kakarott would've continued his onslaught but Vegeta was clinging to him and panting.

**{Vegeta what's wrong?}**

**{I don't know. Just hold me.}**

Kakarott wrapped an arm around Vegeta and hid him from sight. He looked over his shoulder at everyone and gave a sad smile. "Bulma, could you get everyone in that little meeting room you have? We'll be there in a minute."

Bulma nodded and ushered everyone out of the hallway.

Kakarott looked back at the man he was holding and started running a hand through the prince's hair. "Vegeta what's wrong?"

"I don't like him touching me but it was even worse than usual. It made me feel disgusting."

"Well that's Yamcha for you. A filthy ass hole."

Vegeta would've laughed but he wasn't in the mood. "Lets' go see everyone. Bulma will probably lock us in a dark room until we tell her something."

Kakarott nodded and started pulling him and Vegeta towards the "meeting room"

~The Meeting Room~

A few minutes after everyone was seated in the room Kakarott and Vegeta had come in. Everyone had sat themselves on one side of the room so Kakarott and Vegeta had space.

The Saiyans had barely sat down when Vegeta was attacked by Gohan.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! I was so worried." He buried his face in Vegeta's neck and held him like a life line. "When they wouldn't let me see you I thought you were gonna…gonna…oh Papa!"

Vegeta sighed and wrapped an arm around his eldest son this was just another reason why he hated getting hurt. He couldn't deal with all this emotion. "I'm alright Gohan. I'm sorry I made you feel this way." He himself was ready to break down also but he couldn't. Not in front of everyone and his sons.

Kakarott laced their fingers together and gave him a reassuring smile probably sensing his mate's distress. _**"Everything will be alright Vegeta. I promise."**_

Vegeta sighed and nodded at Kakarott somberly. _**"**_You tell them what happened. I'm too tired."

Kakarott nodded and looked at everyone. "Hi guys, I bet you're wondering what happened. Well it's pretty simple…actually it's not that simple. Well it's a pretty short story…oh no it isn't. Hm…okay! It's a pretty short story that's kinda complicated."

**{Get on with it Kakarott.}**

**{Sorry.}**

"Okay so when Piccolo, Vegeta, Raditz, Master Roshi, the boys, Krillin, and I were all outside and training I started to disappear and I'm all like "What the F-word?" and the shock of seeing me disappear all of a sudden, for a very dumb reason, which I will talk about later, caused Vegeta to pass out because our bond was messed up for a bit."

"What about those explosions Vegeta made?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, well Vegeta and I are the closest people can get to each other. Absolutely nothing is stronger than this kind of bond. It's like we're apart of each other. Having your other half disappear for no apparent reason can leave you kind of baffled. Inflicting pain on yourself is just a way to deal with the pain. We aren't good at surviving without each other but we'll be fine if it's timed. Suddenly being taken away is like being torn in half so Vegeta, in his unconscious state, did what he could at the time and that was use the explosive wave."

Vegeta sighed. On one hand he was amazed at how serious Kakarott sounded while he was talking about their bond. On another hand he was pissed that he explained things so well! He sounds like a fucking girl!

"And that about sums up Vegeta. Anyway, after I disappeared I fell unconscious probably at the same time Vegeta did and woke up on a floor. Then there's this old Namekian that says "You're in Other World" and I started freaking out. He said that he took me there and that I needed to see some king. I was dizzy and tired and then I heard Vegeta through our bond and he was in so much pain so I lashed out at the guy and he brought me here."

The room was quiet while they took in Kakarott's story until Piccolo spoke. "Did this Namekian say his name Kakarott?"

"Hm? Oh yeah he did. It was Kami."

Piccolo's eyes widened slightly but his face almost immediately turned blank.

"Hey Piccolo? Isn't Kami your…"

"Yes he is but we'll talk about it later."

"What is it Piccolo? I think now is the time to tell everybody everything. What do you know?"

Piccolo closed his eyes obviously deep in thought.

"Piccolo?" Kakarott asked again.

One of the babies, Goten, who just happened to be in Piccolo's lap pushed against the Namekian to get attention. The Namekian spared a glance at the cute (A/N-Yeah that was me.), and innocent face then at the Saiyans in front of him.

"Kami and I used to be one person."

Kakarott's eyes widened to the size of orbs while Vegeta kept his face the same.

"When Kami wanted to become Guardian of Earth his boss said that he had darkness in his heart. So while he was asleep the evil in him was torn away and was freed to wreak havoc. That evil called himself King Piccolo. Sometime later he made this giant castle and told everyone he would do something like destroy the planet. But at some point someone finally challenged him to stop the madness and kicked his ass.

Before he died he gathered all his evil essence and created me. Of course I was supposed to continue on as his descendent and be evil but with what happened to him I'm quite content in just being stronger than most. Plus I don't think I could work the evil laugh."

Gohan laughed at this and turned to Piccolo. "I don't think you could ever be evil Piccolo. You're super nice."

Piccolo folded his arms and looked away but Vegeta caught the blush on his face.

"Anyway that wasn't the point of my story. The point is that we were originally one person so we're connected. We're like you two that way even though I'm far from liking him. I don't even tolerate him. But sadly I have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like die of a heart attack because if he goes I go."

"So what you're saying is I can't kill him without killing him?" Everyone would've giggled at this if it wasn't Vegeta who had asked. The prince had a very stern look on his face. This was a very serious question.

"Yes."

All eyes were on Vegeta. Some just waited for an answer while others braced themselves for an attack thinking the prince might kill Kami through Piccolo. But Vegeta only sighed and leaned back in the love seat. "Then I guess you're lucky I like you so much aren't you?"

You could feel the tension decrease in the room. Mentally Piccolo was sighing in relief. 'I guess I am.' He said to himself.

A few minutes passed until Raditz broke the silence with his quiet voice. _**"Um Your Majesties?"**_

"_**Yes Raditz?" **_Kakarott answered.

"_**If I may ask, what was that light that we saw in your room?"**_

"Hey Bulma?"

"What Krillin?" The blue haired woman leaned in toward the monkish man.

"Translate for us. I feel left out."

Bulma thought for a minute. She had studied Saiyan for years before the boys came so it couldn't hurt to practice. She never really spoke it she just heard bits and pieces…and screams…and moans…and stuff that she could hear through her room wall.

She blushed furiously and nodded at the monk. "Alright Krillin."

Kakarott turned his eyes upward. _**"Oh, well, that was Vegeta using his Explosive Wave again." **_

"_**Yes but there was no explosion."**_

"_**Oh that's because I absorbed it into my body before it could be released into the room."**_

When Bulma translated everyone (but Piccolo) gasped. All with the same question on their minds.

"_**How did you do it?" **_

Kakarott put a hand behind his head. _**"Well it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Vegeta released a lot of energy in fact I didn't think I'd be able to hold it all but someone up there has to be watching out for me."**_

The room was silent for a few awkward minutes until Bulma finally stood up. "Okay I think everyone could use some cake and ice cream right about now so why don't we make our way to the kitchen?"

Every human who was in the room rushed to the door and out the room except for Bulma who took her time and closed the door slowly behind her.

"So what is it Piccolo?" Vegeta said after having a stare down with the Namekian.

"What is what?"

"Oh don't play dumb. You never think this much unless you're trying to change a diaper so out with it."

Piccolo sighed and shook his head. "It's not good."

"Yeah well today hasn't been a giant ball of drunk sunshine."

"Drunk sunshine?" Kakarott asked with a blank stare.

"Well regular sunshine just burns your eyes but everyone's happy when their drunk so I don't think the sun would be too focused on blinding people if it's intoxicated. Jeez Kakarott focus."

(A/N-Okay that was all me. A little funny with strange mixed in for the fun of it because the next news you hear will _not_ be funny.)

Kakarott furrowed his eyebrows in thought until his concentration broke and he looked towards the Namekian. "So what is it Piccolo?"

"I wasn't going to tell you yet. I wanted you to have more time. But I don't think time will make the outcome any better." Vegeta gave a deep sigh and his face seemed to age five years (or however long it took for a Namekian to look older).

"I've been having a chat with Kami in my head. The old bastard found a way through the barriers I set up in my mind. He's been telling me about his visions of the future."

"And…?" Kakarott questioned hoping to speed up the conversation.

"Kami says you have until tomorrow until Kakarott has to leave for an entire year."

**Amaterasu Masami-OMJ you don't know how f-wordin' long it took to write this…oh well actually you do don't you?**

**Yamcha-How come I only get to speak after you have someone hurt me?**

**Amaterasu Masami-well that's not completely true Yamcha I didn't really mention all the times that you got your butt kicked within the past four years. Your welcome.**

**Yamcha-You bum! Kakarott broke like four of my ribs!**

**Amaterasu Masami-Well you were asking for it. With your rapist hands. Anyway I seriously gotta go because I have school tomorrow. I will work way flipping faster on the next story I promise but until then buh bye now. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-I'm back and this chapter will not take as long to publish as the last one. I'm sorry I left you with a cliff hanger but if I wanted to post the story by that day it had to be and that was fairly good one if I do say so myself.**

**Piccolo-I hate you so much.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Oh why Piccolo? **

**Piccolo-Because now my…uncle *shivers* is super evil and Vegeta wants to kill him and if he kills him I'll die!**

**Amaterasu Masami-Well next time make a wish on the Dragon Balls to separate from Kami. Did anyone ever try that?**

**Piccolo-…I don't think so.**

**Amaterasu Masami-So how are you liking the idea of you and Raditz?**

**Piccolo-That's stupid! I don't even understand him?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Well do you really want to go through another like 50 hundred chapters without getting any because you are **_**so **_**not getting Gohan.**

**Piccolo-I'm not a pedophile!**

**Amaterasu Masami-Yeah you are! You watch him like all the time probably thinking about how to rape him.**

**Piccolo-You are such a bitch! Who said I wanted Gohan?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Like half the cool people who like yaoi in DBZ and you and Gohan.**

**Piccolo-I'll kill them all!**

**Amaterasu Masami-Most of them aren't that bad actually but there was one where you two had a baby but then it died and then you got him pregnant again.**

**Piccolo-WHAT THE HELL!**

**Amaterasu Masami-I know right? But it was cute.**

**Piccolo-Pervert. So tell me who is Gohan going to end up with?**

**Amaterasu Masami-You'll find out when we get to season like…4 and that'll be really far from now cause I'm still at season like 0.5 where I mention what's going to happen but I'm not really all in the show. **

**Piccolo-Fine then but I'll be watching you.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Yeah I know. Cuz you're a creeper. Anyway time for responses.**

**Yugiyamisex4eva-Seriously, all the reviews make me feel like drinking apple cider(which is a good thing). You make my story sound very cute…Cute is good! But, when you said "This is definently not good" you were talking about the bad stuff that was happening right? Not the actual story because then I would feel mislead and cry. But thanks anyway for the goodness.**

**Ayu Bara the Super Saiyan Girl-M'kay quick thing…Goku's not dead. He just poofed disappeared so you can be happy now! But you can still pity Vegeta. **

**Dragon77-I'm glad you think it's great but I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm ashamed. But I appreciate the review.**

**Kagome2811-I'm glad you like it and thanks again for the correction comment.**

**Amaterasu Masami- Now, onward with the story! Huzzah! **

"What do you mean Kakarott has to leave? He doesn't have to do anything! Why would he have to go?" Vegeta wasn't taking this too well but he wasn't really expected to it would just be kind of helpful.

"Kami says he has to be trained."

"He can train here!"

"Kami says he needs _special_ training."

"Nothing could possibly be that special! He's not going and that's it!"

"Look Vegeta if Kakarott doesn't willingly go tomorrow they'll take him away again only Kami won't be able to bring him back. King Kai won't allow it."

"Well I'd like to have a word with this King Kai. Why can't _I _go hm?"

"…I don't know."

"Exactly! If I can't get a good enough reason then he's not going! He's not going if I _do_ get a good reason! Kakarott is not going!"

"Look Vegeta, if Kakarott doesn't go King Kai won't just let him go. He will _take_ him and Kakarott won't be able to make any threats that could get him back until the year is over and I don't know about you but I don't want to see you in that situation a second time."

Vegeta glared up at Piccolo and on the inside Vegeta was wishing he could run and hide but he couldn't do that.

He refused to look weak.

"Gohan." He said without breaking his glare at Piccolo. The child walked over to his father.

"Come with me," He picked the child up off the ground and held him against his chest continuing to glare at Piccolo. "You don't need to hear this." With that he pushed past Piccolo and out of the room.

"Vegeta…" Kakarott started to go after Vegeta but Piccolo stopped him with a look. "Give him a couple minutes."

Kakarott stared at him then looked out the door. Vegeta needed time at least to get his mind around what he was going to do next. If Kakarott followed him now he would just continue with his first reaction and lash out.

**~Vegeta~**

Vegeta was stomping through the halls with a far-away look in his eyes but his face and stature said that he was ready to spring on anything that moved too fast so everyone he passed moved closer to the walls and out of the prince's way.

He went upstairs to the Saiyans circle of bedrooms. He stopped in front of his and Kakarott's room and pushed the door open. He crossed the room to the bed and sat with his legs crossed.

He stood with Gohan in his arms for a moment thinking before turning and falling backward onto the bed. He covered his face with one arm refusing to look at the boy laying on his chest.

"Papa?" Gohan crawled up his chest and pulled at the arm draped over his eyes. "Papa? Papa please say something." Gohan continued to pull at his father's arm until Vegeta finally restrained him and sat up, moving his hand away from his face, revealing the tears falling from his face. "What Gohan?"

"Is Daddy really going?" Vegeta wiped at his eyes frantically hoping the tears would stop but they kept falling and he just gave up looking at his son with a fake smile.

"I-I don't know Gohan. I'm hoping he doesn't."

"You're not going anywhere are you Papa?"

"No!" Vegeta put his hands on Gohan's cheeks and shook his own head. "No of course not Gohan. I'll always be with you…somehow."

Gohan smiled and held the hands to his face. "I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do without you Papa." Gohan blinked up at him with his enormous black eyes.

Vegeta found himself smiling a genuine smile and crushing Gohan to his chest. "Everything will be fine." He didn't know if he was reassuring his son or himself but it needed to be said and someone needed to believe it.

Cause he sure as hell didn't.

**~Gohan~**

Gohan had always found comfort in both of his parent's chest but he had a special connection to Vegeta. They always had.

Kakarott made him happy and always filled him with joy but Vegeta was different.

He always felt comfort with Vegeta and, even if he could be dangerous when he wanted to be, Gohan always felt safe around Vegeta. It was just the air around him. He felt protected.

He loved Kakarott but he just couldn't love him as much as he did Vegeta but of course Kakarott was a close second.

**~Kakarott~**

Kakarott tried to stay away from Vegeta but the emotions overtaking the both of them were just too much for him to stay away from. He was already walking down the halls toward his mate.

Within minutes he was standing in front of his own bedroom where he sensed both his mate and his son. He took a deep breath before opening the door and peaking in.

Gohan and Vegeta were huddled together on the bed shaking. The guilt Kakarott felt for not coming sooner was awful and seeing the seen made him feel like poo.

He cursed himself for causing them so much pain and walked in.

Kakarott sat on one side of the bed and waited for them to acknowledge him.

Vegeta was the first to look up at him. He sat up and wiped at his face. "Go away Kakarott."

Kakarott almost smiled. Vegeta would say something like that but on the inside he was saying, "Hold me."

"Gohan why don't you go to your room? We'll come and get you later."

Gohan looked back at his Kakarott then his father that was holding him. Vegeta nodded at his and kissed his forehead releasing him. "Go on Gohan. Your father and I need to speak."

Gohan looked back at Kakarott. "You promise to get me later?"

Kakarott nodded. "I promise."

Gohan sighed but nodded his response frowning at both his father's he climbed off the bed and walked out of the room.

When the door was closed behind him Kakarott turned so he was facing Vegeta but was met with arms full of Kakarott. He immediately hugged the body in his arms to his chest and put his face into the flaming black hair.

"You can't go Kakarott," Vegeta whispered into his chest. "You just can't."

"Vegeta…"

"No Kakarott! We've gone through enough. Our planet is gone! Our friends are gone! And our parents are probably dead!"

"Don't say that!" Kakarott growled out. "Don't ever say that. You don't know that. You know our parents wouldn't ever let themselves go out like that."

"Kakarott-"

"No Vegeta. Our parents aren't gone, their just being safe and you know that! They can't come out until Frieza is gone and that will be soon. But for now, we have to worry about ourselves and make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain. If I'm forced to go I will go. But it will be with my head held high. Do you know why?"

Vegeta shook his head. Kakarott clasped their hands together and rested them at Vegeta's side. "Because I will be doing it to protect you and our family."

Vegeta held his mate's hands tighter and frowned up at him but Kakarott kept a warm smile on his face that made the prince feel bad about the tirade he'd been planning. Kakarott put their foreheads together staring deep into Vegeta's mind looking as if he was watching the very soul that resided inside. "I'll always come back to you Vegeta. You'll just have to trust me. We share a soul Vegeta I could never stay away from you for long. It would make me wanna rip my heart out."

Vegeta sighed and looked to the side with his eyes instead of moving his head. "Well, I wouldn't want you ripping your heart." Kakarott gave that infectious laugh that made Vegeta smile back at him but the laughter was brief and the smiles were short lived as the Saiyans stared at each other thinking of what to say next.

"You will come back to me."

"I, Prince Kakarott, son of the great and powerful warrior Bardock, mate to the outrageously amazing Prince Vegeta, and future ruler of a Saiyan throne, humbly promise on this day to come back to you within a years time."

Vegeta smirked up at him. "Outrageously amazing huh?"

Kakarott's smile widened even further as he pulled the prince closer wrapping Vegeta's arms around his own waist. "That doesn't even begin to scratch the surface."

Vegeta moved his arms to his mate's shoulders. "Go on." Kakarott chuckled down at him and gave him a chaste kiss. "He's also handsome."

"How handsome?"

"Extremely handsome. A very attractive mate."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, he's also very brave."

"Brave you say?"

"Mmhm the most courageous person I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Oh my, to be so courageous he must have power to flaunt."

"Of course. Immensely immeasurable power that cannot be compared. And he does flaunt it. But that's alright. I wouldn't have him any other way."

Vegeta gave him a bright smile that Kakarott returned with a smirk. "Should I go on?"

"Oh no, I'm sure your mate is absolutely flattered by this shower of compliments and has had enough to feed his ego for a couple of…hours."

Kakarott laughed at this. "Well I'll always be the one to feed his ego. I can never say enough about my mate."

"Well that's good because he has a big enough ego to feed. He's grateful to you, you know?"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, you've always been that annoying ball of sunshine in his life that, although bothers him at times, he never wants to be rid of."

"That's good 'cause I'm not going anywhere. Hm…will you tell my mate I love him?"

Vegeta lifted himself on his toes and started closing the space between himself and his mate. "I'll make sure to give him the message." With that said Vegeta closed the space between himself and his mate and initiated a long and slow, while still fervent, kiss.

When they pulled apart their cheeks were flushed and they were both breathing in small pants.

"I want you to take me tonight Kakarott."

Kakarott picked Vegeta up and wrapped his mates' legs around his waist walking toward the bed. "Anything for you Vegeta."

They made love slowly that night. Their orgasms were sweet and serene and when they came together it became an irresistible closeness. It was as if they were mending their souls together again. Renewing the bond between them and strengthening it to new heights. Promises of love and devotion were whispered to each other between pleasant kisses until the princes' could move no more.

The Saiyans cuddled(don't tell Vegeta I said that)on the bed together basking in the afterglow of their coupling. Kakarott running his fingers through Vegeta's hair and Vegeta rubbing circles on his mate's chest.

"I'll miss this."

"You don't know the half of it Kakarott. Both of our heats will be showing up during the time you're gone and I know you're just going to die without me there to sate you."

Kakarott pouted and looked down at his mate thinking about what he said. "What do you mean 'I'm going to die'? What about you?"

"Oh I'll be too busy sending all my very naughty thoughts on what you could be doing to me through our link. I'll be so busy laughing that I won't even notice the raging hard on I'll have."

"That's not fair I'm no good at that."

"That's the point Kakarott. You'll just have to pray for the best."

"Hmph." Kakarott folded his arms and looked away from his mate. "That's not fair."

"You going isn't fair either but we'll probably get through it."

"Vegeta…"

"No don't start Kakarott. I'm just bitter. I know you'll come back I just don't like the idea of the in between that the boys and I have to go through."

"Well I trust you with my children Vegeta. You'll raise them right."

"Well of course. I am extremely amazing. I know what I'm doing."

Kakarott smiled and wrapped an arm around Vegeta's shoulder putting his nose in his mate's hair. "I expect no less from the Saiyan prince."

"Hn." There were no more words said. The couple just relaxed in each other's company until sleep took them knowing it would be forever before they could be like this again.

**~Damn! Now it's morning~**

Vegeta was up before Kakarott. He had taken a shower and made himself presentable for the day, leaving his mate to rest.

The rolls should have been reversed with all the stressed that he had endured yesterday and throughout the night but he was planning on making an enormous breakfast fit for a king.

Or you know a really hungry prince.

Apparently he was the first awake out of the whole house. Or just the first to the kitchen. The room was very peaceful when it was silent.

He stood in the doorway for another minute before grabbing his apron (that just so happened to read king chef) off the hook and tying it around his waist to begin.

**~Upstairs!~**

Badum Badadadum

One Saiyan nose twitched at the sent permeating in the air.

Dodododododododo

One Saiyan child sat up out of his bed.

Badado dum

Two Saiyan infants opened up their eyes and turned toward the door.

Dodododododododoooooo…

***BOOM BOOM BADA DOOM BAM BOOM***

"Stop!" Raditz and Kakarott were stopped by a hand in their faces.

Vegeta stood in front of them looking with squinted eyes at the Saiyans. "I can't believe this. Two grown Saiyan men running for food as if it's their last meal. Aren't you two forgetting something?"

Raditz and Kakarott looked at each other then back at Vegeta. "Um…"

"My sons Kakarott. The ones that can't climb out of their cribs without hurting themselves? The one that I prefer has help getting ready for the day? Do you remember them now Kakarott?"

Kakarott blushed and hid his hands behind his back avoiding eye contact with Vegeta. "Yes."

Vegeta sighed and pushed through them moving to the stairs. "Do not touch that food until I get back."

When Vegeta was out of ear shot Kakarott folded his arms and pouted. "Aw man."

"_**What is it your highness?"**_

"_**We're not allowed to touch the food until Vegeta and the boys are ready."**_

"_**Is that really so bad?"**_

Kakarott stomped his foot and gave Raditz a dumb look. _**"Of course it is. Vegeta's cooking is too amazing to just let sit there taunting people! It's like telling mothers their not allowed to give birth until a room is ready!"**_

Raditz nodded but was sweat dropping on the inside. His prince was very strange.

**{You know Kakarott if you came up here and helped we could eat sooner?}**

With that Kakarott ran upstairs.

~In Goten and Trunks' room~

Vegeta was busy working with Goten while Kakarott worked with Trunks.

"Um Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarott?"

"I think I'm doing this wrong."

Vegeta had just finished putting a clean diaper on Goten when he turned to see Kakarott.

Well…struggling is a better word for what Kakarott was doing with Trunks.

Vegeta sweat dropped and his eye twitched as he looked at Kakarott, who was holding a, naked, giggling Trunks by the ankles.

"Well you may want to flip him back over and start again." Vegeta took the lavender haired infant from his mate and put him back on the changing table.

"I don't think he minds that much."

Vegeta was applying powder when Kakarott spoke. "He was laughing because he's delusional. The blood was rushing to his head Kakarott." Vegeta was finishing with the diaper now. "Done. That's how you do it Kakarott."

"What would I do without you?"

Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. "Starve to death."

Kakarott gave his nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "That would be awful."

Vegeta picked up Trunks and moved to pick up Goten. "You mean it _will_ be awful Kakarott."

Kakarott was still laughing before he fell on his face and twitched on the ground.

Vegeta guffawed before giving a boisterously evil laugh which became a lot less evil when the boys joined in with their father and laughed.

They continued their endless chortle through the hallway and when they were downstairs you could still hear them.

"What's so funny?"

Kakarott rolled over and looked up to see Piccolo holding Gohan by an ankle.

His son giggled and waved. "Hehe, hi Daddy."

"Hi Gohan."

When he wasn't given an answer Piccolo continued downstairs with a ghost of a smile on his lips when Gohan started laughing again.

Kakarott looked up at the ceiling. "This is going to be a long year."

**{Hurry downstairs before the food gets cold.}**

**{Coming!} **Albeit slower Kakarott made his way downstairs to enjoy his last Vegeta made meal for a long time.

'That has to be the worst thought ever.'

**~Downstairs~ **

When Kakarott got downstairs he noticed that Bulma had joined them downstairs along with Krillin and Yamcha who had his arm in a sling. He smirked at that. You'd think he learned by now?

"Eat Kakarott."

That brought the Saiyan out of his thoughts and he immediately attacked the food in front of him. "Oh my gosh Vegeta this is amazing!"

"I know."

"Yeah Papa you really went all out." Gohan said between mouthfuls.

Vegeta smiled at his son before moving to the kitchen sink to put in some dishes. "I'm glad you like it."

Kakarott rose from the table and over to his mate. He took Vegeta's hand in his and walked back over taking a seat.

Vegeta tilted his head and gave Kakarott a look of confusion.

**{Come sit.} **

Vegeta continued to stare at Kakarott until he realized. He blushed and moved to sit on Kakarott's lap.

His mate smiled up at him and rested his chin on his shoulder wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist.

**{Vegeta why do you like strawberries so much?}**

The latter just so happened to be picking up a bowl he had placed for himself (and the table but he wanted them so no one else could have them) and looked back at Kakarott.

**{They're very good Kakarott.}**

**{But their sticky. You don't seem the type for sticky.}**

**{I know plenty of very sticky substances that I am very fine with.}**

Kakarott blushed and looked back at his mate who was picking which fruit he should eat first. "Vegeta I don't think that is a very appropriate thought at this time."

Vegeta was almost biting into the fruit after Kakarott said that but he pulled it away at the last second and looked at Kakarott out of the corner of his eye. "Get your mind out of the gutter Kakarott. I'm talking about your sons. I mean look at them." He gestured to the boys in high chairs with his berry.

Goten and Trunks really were making a mess of themselves with the whole, food in the hair and face and hands thing going on, but no one had the heart to stop them. They were just having too much fun.

"Always making a mess." Vegeta shook his head and looked back at Kakarott raising the fruit to his lips. "Now if you wish to go back to the gutter I can explain those sticky substances that I have a _lot_ of interest in." He made a show of putting part of the strawberry in his mouth and biting into it slowly for his mate. Shivering at the taste he released a small moan and moved to what was left.

He took a good look at his mate's face and smirked.

"I-it's not funny Vegeta."

"It's just _too _much fun to mess with you Kakarott."

Kakarott pouted and spared a glance to the rest of the table.

Bulma was laughing at them and shaking her head. Krillin was twitching and Yamcha seemed furious. Whether it was out of jealousy or actual anger at Kakarott they would never know. 

Everyone else in the house(that never seemed to leave) had come down for breakfast.

They all chatted away as if something life changing wouldn't be going on in their lives for a while.

"Kakarott. Vegeta."

The two Saiyans looked at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Piccolo standing there.

He nodded at them. "It's time."

Vegeta sighed and stood, sending a look at Bulma. She understood and started ushering everyone up and out of the kitchen. When everyone was gone Vegeta looked at Piccolo with a sad smile.

"Piccolo could you step outside please?"

Piccolo nodded and stepped outside the kitchen.

Kakarott stood up and walked over to the boys in their high chairs. He put a hand on each of their faces and smiled. "I'll miss you two." They just stared at him. "Behave while I'm gone." He sent a pointed look at Trunks. He gave them a kiss and stood back. "I love you."

Vegeta smiled at the scene and walked over to Gohan's chair. "Come along Gohan."

Gohan stood from his chair and walked with his father out of the kitchen holding his pant leg.

Kakarott wasn't too far behind him but he stopped in the kitchen doorway to look at Piccolo who was leaning against the wall looking straight ahead.

"Look Piccolo-"

"I'm sorry about what Kami's doing to you. If I could I'd let Vegeta have a good five minutes with the old man."

"It's alright Piccolo. Just do me a favor?"

"Aren't I always doing you favors?"

"Yes but this one's special."

"Shoot."

"Just…watch over everyone for me okay? I'm worried about some of the stuff Vegeta might do."

"I'm always watching out for them. You'd all probably blow yourselves up if it weren't for me. I'll get Kami to send you messages every once in a while if I can."

Kakarott smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Piccolo." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, can you take the boys upstairs for me please?"

Piccolo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Kakarott smiled at him again before walking toward the back door where he saw Vegeta leave through.

Everyone was outside waiting for him. Hey all parted letting him through. Some, like Master Roshi, Oolong, and Bulma, sent him words of encouragement.

When he reached the end of the rows of people he saw his mate and Gohan standing beside each other and the same green mad he'd seen the day before.

"Hello again Kakarott." He said to him. Kakarott just nodded in acknowledgement. He stood in front of Vegeta and kneeled to look at a frowning Gohan. "Hey Gohan."

Gohan released Vegeta's pant leg and ran over to hug Kakarott. "Do you really have to go Daddy?" He asked into his father's chest.

"Yes, I'm sorry Gohan, but I'll be home soon okay? The time will fly by." He held his sons shoulders and held him at arms-length. "I need you to be strong and protect your brothers for me. Can you do that?"

Gohan nodded and wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. "I will, I promise."

"Good." Kakarott hugged him to his chest again before standing to face Vegeta.

"One year Kakarott. That's all I'm giving you. If you're not back by then I'm going to hunt you sown to find out why." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Vegeta." Kakarott continued to smile at him and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. "I'll miss this too. Touching you."

"As you said Kakarott, the time will fly by."

Kakarott sighed. "You're right. Remember Vegeta. I'm not too far away. I'll always be here," He pressed a finger to Vegeta's forehead. "and here." He moved the finer down to the left of Vegeta's chest where his heart beat steadily. "I'll see you soon my prince."

Vegeta held Kakarott's hand to his cheek for a moment longer. "Just make sure you come back to me."

Kakarott nodded and moved forward to join his lips to his mates. The kiss mingled all the emotions that they had been feeling in the last hours. The anguish, the stress, and the anticipation that they knew would come to be today was all poured into that kiss.

Kakarott hummed when they pulled away and looked down at Vegeta with a very serious look. "I love you Vegeta." His voice only had sincerity.

"I love you too Kakarott. Now go or I won't be able to let you."

Kakarott smiled and turned away even though it pained him to do so. He looked at the ancient Namekian in front of him and sighed. "Lets' get this over with."

"Alright then." Kami put a hand on his shoulder and in the next moment they disappeared from sight not to be seen for another year.

Vegeta let a single tear fall from his eye but he wiped it away immediately. He could still feel Kakarott. His mate would be fine.

He felt a tug on his pant leg and saw Gohan looking up at him. "He'll be okay, right Papa?"

Vegeta put a hand on his sons head and looked up at the sky. "Yes Gohan. We'll see him soon enough. Have faith."

**Amaterasu Masami-Haha I bet you thought this would never happen but yes it did.**

**Yamcha-They've ended world hunger?**

**Amaterasu Masami-No even better.**

**Yamcha-We don't have to fight in wars anymore.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Okay not that much better.**

**Yamcha-They've made a holiday for ice cream?**

**Amaterasu Masami-That would be so awesome but wrong again. I finished the chapter! I can't begin to apologize enough but school is a female woof woof so blame my teachers and my need to be smarter than others.**

**Yamcha-Yep youzes needs ta learn more of them fancy numerals and algemaic words.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Ew. That was gross. For that I'm gonna break your leg.**

**Yamcha-Dammit. Hey how come I never get to talk unless I got my ass kicked?"**

**Amaterasu Masami-*puts hand on Yamcha's shoulder* because you're the bad guy that everyone wants to kick in the vagina.**

**Yamcha-But I don't have a vagina.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Then you do the next best thing. Kick you until you have a vagina. I give you all jurisdiction.**

**Yamcha-Aw man I'm crying.**

**Amaterasu Masami-No one cares! Okay the next chapter will have to go by faster because I'll pretty much be watching the show for it. It'll be all about the start of everyone's training on Earth and Kakarott's exciting trip on Snake Way. Excitement! And you can tell me how excited you are by clicking the review button. Or you can tell me how pissed at me you are. I just really like seeing the number go up. **

**Yamcha-Please don't hurt my future babies.**

**Amaterasu Masami-You freak me out. Love you guys. Buh bye now. Ah it's good to finally say that again. Ha ha.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZI own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-Hello my palsies guess what?**

**Bulma-What?**

**Amaterasu Masami-When I started typing this it was May 8 and that's my birthday!**

**Bulma-Oh yay! What do you want as a present?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Bulma you just keep doing what you're doing and don't suck at it.**

**Bulma-Um okay?**

**Amaterasu Masami-And from my loyal viewers I want a simple gift. If you could provide me with one of your favorite boy x boy stories on FF it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Bulma-Really?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Yeah. I don't think it's asking for too much and if they don't like the idea they don't have to. Anyway if you're cool with the idea I'd really just like rated M only. It's been that kind of month.**

**Bulma-What kind of month?**

**Amaterasu Masami-The kind where I'm not really caring about what I read. Save my mind people! Donate a story. Oh and my computer was on some serious drugs because it was being bad for a really long time. Then I forgot my password and started freaking out man! When I finally remembered it I sang that Hallelujah song from Shrek. But it's better and I kiss it good night every night and now I'm back to business. Oh, respond to my poll too please. I need some feedback. **

**Bulma-You're kind of sad.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Whatever Bulma. Anyway here are my responses to reviews.**

**StarFish-I really like having that effect on my readers. It makes me feel like a better writer. I love you too!**

**Shadowfey913-Love your name by the way. I'm glad you like the story! Seriously. So glad. I will never take this long ever again. So you can see what's next faster.**

**Dragon77-Let me just go ahead and say that I don't like unhappy endings. I don't. I hope that sends a message to you. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Mjmusiclover-Awesome is my favorite word. No joke. My second favorite is apple but that has nothing to do with it. I'm going for high cuteness levels. DETERMINATION…PIE!**

**Amaterasu Masami-Now that that's out of the way, welcome to the actual beginning of season 1 in DBZ. Onward with the story! **

Light shined into Vegeta and Kakarott's shared room. Vegeta closed his eyes tighter and pulled the blanket above his head. He'd already had a pretty restless night, not being used to waking up to Kakarott in the slightest.

Vegeta sighed and pushed the covers back off sitting up in the bed and throwing his legs over the side. He stretched and popped his neck and back.

Looking up at the ceiling he closed his eyes for a moment. He cleared his mind and then let the flood of Kakarott flow freely through his mind.

He thought of some of the idiotic arguments they had (which always ended with him winning), all the fun times they had with the boys, all the time they spent together, and how they had made love.

…'And that's where I draw the line.' Vegeta climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He had a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and threw on a black tank top and some grey sweat pants.

Exiting his room he started walking further upstairs until he reached the roof where, as he expected, Piccolo was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. To most he would look like he was at peace but Vegeta saw the way a vein would occasionally make itself known on the Namekian's head, how his eye would start twitching, and the grip he had on his knees.

Piccolo was just as bothered as he was.

"Piccolo?"

"Hm?"

"I want your help with something."

"_Want_ my help?"

"Yes. I need a distraction."

"Hm, and why is that?"

Vegeta folded his arms and looked to the side a light dust of pink shading his cheeks.

"Because…because I'm starting to think like a woman."

Piccolo chuckled and opened his eyes. "Come sit with me Vegeta."

"But I want your help first." Vegeta said, sounding a trifle like a whiny child.

Piccolo said nothing so Vegeta just huffed and moved to sit next to him.

A few minutes passed with Vegeta just mumbling to himself until Piccolo spoke up.

"You know it's alright to let it out right?"

"Yes that's what I want us to do." Vegeta hissed.

"I doubt we're on the same page Vegeta." Piccolo said still not opening his eyes. "I mean emotionally. No one else is watching Vegeta and I've known you too long to judge you."

Vegeta sighed and rested his temple on his fist. "I know Piccolo…" He then turned to look at the Namekian and gave him a weak smile. "I'll do it Piccolo. I know it's unhealthy to keep my emotions closed up and that's the last thing Kakarott would want so I will but later. Right now I have something exciting planned."

Piccolo turned to Vegeta curiously. "I'm listening."

Vegeta smirked and got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Slinging an arm around Piccolo's shoulder he said, "Fantastic" and started telling Piccolo his fantastic idea.

**BOOM! BOOM! PACHOO!**

Krillin sat up abruptly in his bunk beneath Yamcha. He wondered for a moment why he was sharing a room with him anyway. There was plenty of space in the house. Maybe it was his paranoia.

Deciding to think more on it later he once again focused on the loud noises coming from outside and ran toward the window, the sight outside making his eyes widen.

"Yamcha wake up!"

"Mm…go away Krillin."

"Yamcha I'm serious!" Krillin started putting on a shirt. "Something's going on outside! Stuff is exploding!"

Yamcha sat up and looked at Krillin for a moment before jumping out of bed and beginning to run outside in only his boxers.

"Hey!" Krillin almost tripped on his feet. "Wait up Yamcha!" He ran out of the room.

~Outside~

**BOOM! POW! KABLAM!**

"Oh my gosh!"

(AN: Okay quick thing. You guys are going to have to think of an even bigger chunk of land for Capsule Corp. I just looked up a picture of the place and it's actually a lot smaller than I thought it was so just think of a bunch more greenery okay?)

Most of the mini forest had been blown away by the explosions and what was behind it was on fire.

Someone cleared their throat and Krillin looked up to see Vegeta and Piccolo descending from above.

When they landed Vegeta pointed two fingers at them. "Bang. Bang. You're both dead."

"What are you talking about? What the hell happened out here?"

"Oh we were just testing your reaction time for two very powerful beings attacking the planet all of a sudden. Piccolo, would you mind giving us their final scores?"

The Namekian only shook his head in disappointment.

Vegeta released an exaggerative sigh. "Well, there goes the whole "Earth's Protectors" idea. Looks like the Earth will be doomed if we're not here."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Krillin screamed.

"I'm talking about what I just said you fool. If we were the Saiyans attacking you'd both be dead by now because we wouldn't have stopped. Yu two weaklings need training."

Krillin put his shoulders back and puffed out his chest. "We're strong enough."

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah Vegeta, I have to side with Krillin on this one." Yamcha stepped forward and flexed, making sure to emphasize his arms.

Vegeta grimaced. "Piccolo." He said with a dismissive wave.

Piccolo put his hand up and without changing his facial expression he shot a ki ball at Yamcha who fell on his back with a yelp. It wasn't enough to really hurt him it was just supposed to scorch his face for a bit.

Krillin let out a bark of laughter intent on laughing more until he was shot by Piccolo.

"Ugh, you weaklings make me sick. So I no longer have to remain in such anemic presences, Piccolo and I have scheduled some training sessions for you all until the Saiyans get here." Vegeta looked up at the sky. "Ah, here's the messenger."

Piccolo looked up to see a hover craft coming to a landing near them. When it touched down and the dome opened it revealed the large samurai, Yajirobe.

"Hey guys." He walked over first bowing to Vegeta and Piccolo then moving to stand near Yamcha and Krillin. "What are you bozos doing on the ground? Feh, I don't care just make sure you're listening. I don't got all day and I'm only going to say this once."

Krillin sat up reluctantly and looked at Yajirobe. "Now who could come this early in this early in the morning speaking so rudely." The monk looked at Yajirobe for a minute. "Hey I remember you…what's your name?"

Yajirobe turned red. "You know I'm Yajirobe you near sighted cue ball head! I don't need any grief. Anyway I'm supposed to tell you to come to Korin Tower for special training."

Krillin and Yamcha's eyes widened. "Did Korin send you?" The monk asked.

Yajirobe made a face and rubbed it with the back of his hand. "Hey look at me, I'm know it all Korin." Setting his face back he said, "Yeah that's the guy and he wants you to bring Yamcha and Ten somebody and Chiao whatever."

"Oh. You mean Tien and Chiaotzu?"

"Yeah like I said. Get all those guys and bring them to Korin Tower." Yajirobe folded his arms. "I'm training with you too."

Krillin's face changed to one of shock. "What? No way!"

"Yeah, crazy huh? I told him I wasn't fightin' no stupid aliens and he went through the roof. I thought he'd kill me. He's serious."

Krillin was twitching. "Well it uh…sounds like we don't have a choice."

"You don't. Or at least, I didn't." Yajirobe started walking back to his craft but stopped midway. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Kakarott's training is gonna be starting soon so don't worry about him and some lady named Baba is supposed to be coming by to tell you more. You can ask her anything." He walked to his ship and climbed in already starting the engine.  
>A moment later Yajirobe was speeding off leaving a shocked Krillin and Yamcha in the dust.<p>

"Who's doing what?" He asked.

"…No idea." Yamcha responded.

A few minutes of silence passed before Bulma came out of the house frowning. She looked at the ashes of where her forest used to be and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta…"

The prince folded his arms and put his nose in the air refusing to be scolded like a child.

"You know my parents really liked that forest."

He snapped his eyes opened and unfolded his arms looking down at the ground. Now he actually felt bad. He could piss off Bulma at anytime. It was his thing. He didn't want to make the older Briefs mad. He actually enjoyed the company of the old genius and the sweet chef, who really appreciated his cooking.

"I'll…say something to them later alright?"

Bulma almost smiled at the guilty pout on Vegeta's lips. She was glad he was feeling guilty and would've chewed him out further but she knew how much he respected her parents so she used some form of blackmail.

**Zooooommmmmm. Gentle hummmmmmmmm**

Krillin looked to his left and saw a speck coming toward them. "Hey look, he's coming back."

Yamcha looked over in the same direction and squinted his eyes. "I don't know Krillin. It looks like a different air car to me."

**Not as gentle hummmmmmmm!**

Everyone had turned in the direction of the air car and when the specks turned into figures they all flinched.

"Hello there!"

Yamcha, Krillin, and Bulma all automatically put a hand up in defense. "It's Ox King and Chichi!" Yamcha yelled.

"Long time no see!" Ox King waved at everybody but Chichi had a determined look on her face as she zoomed toward them.

Everyone but Piccolo and Vegeta were twitching.

**~Ba boop boop be boo ba pa poo pa poo pa pa boo be~**

"It's so good to see you all." Ox King said bowing.

"Dammit!" Krillin hissed. He, Bulma, and Yamcha were standing together faced away from Chichi. "As if today weren't already bad enough. Why'd she have to show up?"

"Yeah Bulma." Yamcha looked accusingly at the scientist.

"Don't look at me. I didn't invite them. I'm fairly sure no one's in the mood for Chichi's PMS."

Chichi had her hands on her hips and was looking from side to side.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Uh," Krillin, deciding to be exceedingly dumb asked, "Who?"

"Who do you think you idiot?" She threw a glare at him before walking closer still looking around. "Don't bother lying either. I know there's something going on so where is he?"

'How dare she?' Vegeta said, his eyes widening. 'Asking for _my mate _like that and acting as if I'm not even here!'

Piccolo, being a very big fan of Vegeta's tantrums, asked Chichi, "Why are you looking for Kakarott anyway?"

Chichi looked at the Namekian in disgust. "Well if you must know," She said pointing her nose up in the air. "I think Kakarott really needs to start acknowledging our relationship."

"What relationship?" Vegeta literally ground out. His teeth were clenched so tight that they might start to crack under the pressure.

"The relationship shared between two lovers." She swooned.

Piccolo immediately grabbed the prince and wrapped both arms around his shoulders to keep him from pouncing on the woman. That wouldn't go good on his record for when he died.

Vegeta was going feral. He was absolutely intent on digging his fingers into the back of Chichi's throat and making sure he was able to tear out each individual body part in that throat. The bitch was going to die.

"Release me Piccolo! I'm going to kill her!" He struggled in the Namekian's arms, not wanting to hurt him but very willing to if it got him closer to his goal.

"Yes, I know it's hard to take Vegeta but it's true."

**The hell it was!**

"Every moment you're not looking, Kakarott's eyes are on me."

**The hell they were!**

"He's waiting on the first time we make love but it's alright. Being the lady that I am I'd wait forever."

**The hell he is! She won't have a fucking forever to wait for once he got done with her!**

"We love each other so much."

How dare this utterly fucked up in the head harpy talk about his mate in such a repulsive way!

Forget her throat. He was going to bash her head into every solid surface he could find!

(A/N-Ok I know it's a lot muchness but I think I'm speaking for every fan girl when I say that I'd do the same thing. At least, you know, for my own sanity.)

Snarling and snapping at Chichi he was starting to realize what he was doing at the moment wasn't getting him anywhere so he took a deep breath and stopped flailing in Piccolo's arms.

"Piccolo, let me go."

The Namekian continued to hold him still sensing the rage and ferocity in Vegeta but released him trusting what the Saiyan would do next.

Vegeta made his way over to Chichi until they were standing so close to each other they could hear the others breathing.

Vegeta would like to stop that but he wouldn't…today.

"Listen, you disgusting little bitch. I will _not_ allow you to continue to disgrace my mate's name by talking about him in such a repulsive manner. I give you this one warning, the only one that shall be given while I'm on this planet. Stay away from Kakarott." The malice in his voice would've made King Vegeta proud.

Chichi tried not to shake at Vegeta's tone and keep a straight face but the seriousness of Vegeta's actions had greatly affected her.

Vegeta, slightly satisfied with this event, folded his arms and looked back at Piccolo. "Come Piccolo, my children will be waking up soon and I want someone to assist me." He started walking toward the house before taking off and at a moderate speed. Piccolo followed him after a moment.

When Vegeta was out of sight Ox King moved over to Bulma's group. "So what's going on?"

"Yeah!" Chichi burst out, "I still want to know where Kakarott is and Vegeta isn't going to stop me from knowing! Where is he?"

Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma all flinched away from Chichi. Bulma finally gained the courage to say something to Chichi, further proving that some of the men she hung out with had nothing in their pants. "Well, it's like this."

**~A few whispered words later~**

Both Chichi and Ox King raised their hands in shock.

"You guys let that green monster take my fiancée?"

Bulma would've corrected her but Ox King was in her face before she could. "So you're saying that he's…that he's-"

"Yes, he's in Other World. " Bulma said exasperatedly. You wouldn't think she'd have to repeat this so often.

Chichi's mind fried and she fell to the floor, a blue hue on her face.

"Oh no! Chichi! Krillin, get the smelling salts!"

~With Vegeta and Piccolo~

"Ugh, that was exhausting." Vegeta said. He was on his stomach, lying on the bed in the nursery, Trunks sitting beside him.

Piccolo's only acknowledgement was a grunt since he was focused on Goten.

Vegeta turned so he faced Piccolo. "Piccolo?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"It seems like I'm always doing you favors."

"Then you won't mind doing it." Vegeta smirked at Piccolo who looked at the other side of the room. "I want you to train Gohan for when the Saiyan's get here."

Piccolo's eyes darted to Vegeta's in his shock. "You want me to what?"

"You'd think those big ears of yours would work better than they do. I want you-"

"I heard you Vegeta." He growled out, "What I don't understand is why."

Vegeta shrugged and sat up, pulling Trunks into his lap. "Well, I can't do it."

"And why not?"

"Well I thought it was obvious. I'd be way too soft on Gohan. He'd end up a sponge if I trained up and that's only if he got lucky. Plus, I have training of my own and will have to be here for the boys more because I'm their only bonded parent here at the moment. They'll need me even more." He stroked Trunks' cheek. "Fill the void…" He whispered.

Piccolo looked down at Goten who was staring at him. The resemblance to Kakarott was unbelievable, especially since they weren't blood related.

Looking back at Vegeta he sighed. "Fine Vegeta I'll do it. But only because it benefits me."

"Psh, whatever helps you sleep at night Piccolo. Ew, stop that." He stopped Trunks from putting his glove in his mouth. "Don't you know how nasty that is?" He shook his head at Trunks who looked to be scowling.

Piccolo shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. 'Give me an update Kami.'

A moment later he heard another voice in his head. 'Everything is fine Piccolo. We just reached the Check-in Station.'

**~In Other World with Kakarott~**

"Hello great King Yemma, Sorry to disturb you but I come bearing bad news."

An enormous, fuchsia colored man sat behind an equally enormous desk with a bored expression on his face. He had a black beard and shaggy black hair that had a lavender helmet with horns sitting on top of it.

"Well go on Kami, explain."

"Yes, right." Kami cleared his throat. "Well, there seems to be a force coming from outer space that's on its way to Earth and we've been told by a reliable source that the force happens to be two Saiyans, a very powerful race of warriors. These Saiyans are up to no good and planning on attacking Earth so we come to humbly ask that you allow Kakarott to seek training from King Kai himself, with your permission of course. There's no hope for our planet if Kakarott doesn't receive King Kai's training." Kami put his hand on Kakarott's shoulder, continuing to look at the giant in front of him.

While all this went on Kakarott was thinking, "Oh my gosh this place is so huge! I didn't take a good look at it before! And that guy is gigantic! Check out his shoes!'

King Yemma tapped a pencil against his face. "Hm, Kakarott? Well you certainly have a service record that merits letting you attempt to meet King Kai. Your work as a "Peace Keeper" as you called it shows what a promising soul you have. Anyway, are you truly ready to travel Snake Way and risk the dangers that lie ahead?"

"Yes King Yemma." Kami stated.

"I was asking Kakarott Kami."

The old Namekian flinched and looked at Kakarott expectantly.

Kakarott stopped gawking long enough to realize he was being addressed. "Yes King Yemma. Oh, hey, does everyone end up here when they die?" Kakarott asked no one in particular.

"That's right. Everyone comes to the Check-in Station and King Yemma decides what to do with them after that."

'Then that means-' Kakarott gasped and looked up at King Yemma. "Hey can I ask you something?"

Kami flinched again and berated Kakarott. "Kakarott you must address him as King Yemma!"

"Oh hush kami. Ask away Kakarott."

"Did Bardock and King Vegeta ever end up coming here?"

"Hm," King Yemma looked at the ceiling for a moment then at his book. "Let me see…your parents right?"

"Yes, mine and Vegeta's." He clenched his hands at his sides waiting for the answer.

"Mm…nope. I don't see them in my records."

Kakarott smiled brightly and put a hand in his hair. "Oh my gosh. What a relief. Wait until I tell Vegeta. He's gonna flip." He looked back up at King Yemma. "Thanks!"

King Yemma nodded. "You're welcome."

"Hey you must be really strong. You're really big."

King Yemma smiled at that and chuckled.

Kakarott looked at Kami. "Hey forget King Kai, I want to train here."

Kami mentally rolled his eyes. "King Yemma's too busy to take students." He leaned in to whisper in the Saiyan's ear. "Hush now, King Kai is much stronger than King Yemma."

"Kami!"

The Namekian jumped back and looked up at the…whatever King Yemma was.

"I heard that. You scoundrel. I'll remember that when I'm passing judgment on you. "

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot your ears were so enormous. I mean good! Good yeah."

King Yemma only growled at him and Kami started freaking out. "Oh, I'm so sorry! You see what I meant to say was um what I'm trying to say is uh…"

"Kami, you're starting to annoy me."

Kami put a hand behind his head and put the other one up in an almost wave. Blushing he said, "Uh…sorry."

"Well, I forgive you this time. I'll give Kakarott permission to attempt to make it across Snake Way if he really wants to."

Kami breathed out a heavy sigh of relief bowing his head. "Thank you."

King Yemma sat back in his chair. "I'll call a guide for you. Go wait outside."

Kakarott smiled up at him and nodded. "Thanks." He started running out the door but stopped when the king called his name. "Yes King Yemma?"

"You need to make sure you don't fall off Snake Way. If you do, there's no coming back."

"Kakarott?"

"Hm?" He looked over at the Namekian.

"Don't let the trip on Snake Way get to you alright?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to expect but I'll try my best." He waved. "Bye now. I'll see you in about a year." He ran out the door with one last wave back to them.

Kami turned to leave but stopped to think. 'I hope so my friend. I'm afraid you're in much more danger than you realize. Going down Snake Way is a very tough feat indeed.' He started talking to himself.

"These Saiyans are a most fearsome race indeed from what I can tell from ones residing on Earth now. Unless you can make it to King Kai's and receive his training, we have very little hope. Even if Piccolo succeeds in training your son and Vegeta works day and night on his own training, I'm afraid, we will all stand before King Yemma."

"KAMI," King Yemma banged on his desk. "You slug, get out of here now!" Kami started sweating.

The other souls started yelling at him where they stood at the door.

"Oh, uh, um, forgive me King Yemma, I'll be going now." He started sliding out of the station. King Yemma watching his every move.

**~With Kakarott and a Demon in a Car~**

"Oh yes I could tell automatically from your outfit. All you kung-fu guys are so buff." (AN-Why does everyone want Kakarott?)

Kakarott was looking out the window of the small car not really listening to the demon, more curious about the clouds that were gold.

"I mean like macho supremo." (AN-So unhealthy man!) "You might actually get across Snake Way to see King Kai. Hey, do you think a guy like me could learn kung-fu? I've always wanted to. I just don't know."

"Well sure, but, it's not kung-fu. It's the Kame-Sennen Style of martial arts."

The guy smiled and started day dreaming.

"Hey, what's this King Kai guy like anyway? Have you ever seen him?"

"Oh, me? No I haven't met him. The only person I know who has is King Yemma."

"Wow. I get to meet him? For real?"

"Maybe."

**~Boop beep boop beep boop ba boop beep boop beep beep beep boop beep~**

**~Oh, with Krillin, and Bulma, and now Master Roshi because Yamcha ran away~**

Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi were in one of Bulma's hover cars.

Krillin looked down at his lap. "It's hard to believe that Kakarott is gone."

"You wouldn't happen to miss him Krillin?" Master Roshi asked.

"What? No way."

"Yeah Krillin, if you could get past your stupidity, you and Kakarott would probably be great friends."

"Psh, whatever." Krillin looked down again, a frustrated look on his face.

**~At Chichi's House~**

_Ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…_

"_Hello,"_

"Hello, Master Roshi?" Chichi asked.

"_This is Master Roshi, I'm not at home right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll try to get back to you. If this is a pretty girl, please leave a detailed description of-"_

Chichi slammed down the phone. "They still aren't there."

"Hm," Ox King wasn't really paying attention, he was busying himself with a toy car.

"You know what they're doing right? They're laughing at me. They know how much Kakarott and I need each other and they probably encouraged him to leave."

Ox King laughed nervously. "Uh, aren't he and Vegeta like really close? With children?"

"No Dad! Kakarott is mine! He's going to leave Vegeta and he and I will live with Gohan and Goten in this house and be happy! The end!" She banged her hands on the table.

Ox King flinched. "If, you say so."

"Oh Dad, what am I going to do? You know how dumb Kakarott can be. He'll hurt himself up their! Training! What a waste of time! What if he gets attacked, or eaten? What if something goes at his throat and he ends up not being able to speak anymore? He'll never tell me he loves me again!" She started wailing.

Ox King just stared at his daughter like the freak he was. 'When did she get like this?"

**~With Kakarott, in that Car, with the Flirty Demon Dude~**

Kakarott had fallen asleep in the tiny car but the demon woke him up.

"Well, this is it. Here we are. This is Snake Way."

Kakarott opened his eyes to a large stone snake in front of him. It's jaw wide open, as if it was waiting to devour someone stupid enough to look inside.

The demon climbed out of the car. "I don't know why they put that giant snake head there. It gives me goose bumps every time I see it."

'Maybe to signify that it's Snake Way." Kakarott thought to himself. "Wow, it seems so long."

The demon giggled (AN-What kind of demon giggles anyway?). "Oh, we must have some kind of connection or something because I say the same thing all the time."

'He's weird." Kakarott hopped onto the snake head and looked out onto the road. "How long is it?"

"They say it's over 10,000 miles. No one knows for sure."

Kakarott's eyes bugged out of his head when he looked at the demon. "10,000 miles? Has anyone ever made it to the end?"

"Just King Yemma." The demon said looking back at Kakarott, but he did that centuries ago. You know, back when he wasn't as fat." The demon laughed then frowned. "Don't tell him I said that okay?"

"Centuries ago? If I'd known Snake Way was this long I would've had Vegeta pack me some lunches or something. I'm gonna die!"

"Oh you shouldn't think about food if I were you," Kakarott looked at him. "You've got an _extremely long _journey ahead and a lot more important stuff to worry about."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Oh, and make sure you don't fall off Snake Way. If you fall off, you won't be coming back."

"Yeah, King Yemma told me."

"Oh, that's good. I'm sure you'll do super. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Station. Duty calls. Ciao."

"Oh, hold on. I need to ask you a favor."

The demon turned back to him. "Hm?"

"Do you know Master Roshi's sister Baba?"

"Oh yeah, she's the fortune teller."

"Oh good. Kami told me that she could come and go here as she pleases so could you give her a message for me? Tell her that Kami said I need to be wished back with the dragon balls but only in one year. Tell her I'll owe her one."

"Kami…dragon balls…one year…and I'll owe you one. Okay."

"Great," Kakarott rubbed his hands together. "I better get started. Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, it's my job."

"Here I go!" Kakarott bent his knees before jumping and taking off farther down Snake Way. "Bye!"

The demon stared at him wide eyed. "He can fly."

**~With Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, in the Kitchen~**

Vegeta was at the sink rinsing off vegetables. Trunks and Goten were in high chairs and Gohan sat between them in a regular chair talking to his brothers. Vegeta snuck a peak back at them and smiled.

{Vegeta!}

Vegeta almost fell backwards at the sound of his mates voice in his head. He would've yelled at him if he weren't so relieved to hear it.

{Vegeta? Vegeta? Hello? Don't ignore me! There's no such thing as bad reception on mating links!}

{I can hear you Kakarott but you startled me! How are you? What's going on? Are you dead yet? Do I need to get Piccolo?}

{I'm fine Geta I promise. I have big news and bad news.}

{What's the bad news?} Vegeta asked frowning.

{I have to go down this road called Snake Way and it's 10,000 miles and I have no lunch!}

He tripped, almost hitting the floor but stopped himself. He clenched his fists at his sides. {Kakarott stop being so obnoxious! Gosh, you think you could set aside your stomach for a moment? What's the big news anyway? If it's stupid I will shun you.}

{Oh, that's right, you're not going to believe this. I talk to this guy named King Yemma. He's the boss at the first place I went to. The Check-in Station. It's where everybody goes where they die. Vegeta, he told me that our parents haven't died yet.}

Vegeta froze. His heart stopped beating, his blood stopped moving, and he couldn't breathe.

{Kakarott, are you sure?}

{I'm positive Vegeta. They're alive. He didn't tell me where they are but I was too surprised to ask anyway. Can you believe it?}

He couldn't believe it. His father was still alive. But now he had so many questions. Where were they? If they were alive, why hadn't they come to get them? Were they really alright? Did they miss them?

{Vegeta?}

{I'm here Kakarott. I'm just…in shock.} He plopped down in a chair, afraid he would fall if he continued to stand.

{Same here…Vegeta I have to go. I want to get some real flying in before I run out of energy to fly and thinking about this is messing up my focus.}

{It's alright Kakarott. I want updates though, and soon.}

{I know and I will. I promise. Love you Geta.}

{Love you too Kakarott.}

"Papa?...Papa?"

Vegeta looked down to see a worried Gohan. "Hm?"

"Are you okay? You wouldn't answer me."

He looked to his other side and saw Goten and Trunks watching him too. He stood up walking back to the sink. "I'm fine Gohan. Keep your brothers busy while I finish making you lunch."

Gohan moved to say something but decided against it and sat back in his chair.

Vegeta looked back at his frowning son then at the vegetables. "Thank you Gohan, for caring."

Gohan looked at his father's back. "Why wouldn't I? You're my papa."

Vegeta turned and gave him a small smile. "Of course. Come help me. It's time I pass on my amazing cooking skills. In the future I'll need your help when all of you are bigger and come with bigger appetites because I refuse to do it alone."

Gohan continued to sit there and stare.

"Well?"

Gohan shook his head then smiled. "Coming." He ran over beside his father with a big smile. 'I'm glad Papa's happy again.'

Vegeta turned back to the vegetables. 'It's still unbelievable how much he looks like Kakarott.'

**Amaterasu Masami-They said this would never happen.**

**Ox King-What?**

**Amaterasu Masami-They said I would never finish this chapter. It seriously wasn't my fault it took so long! The end of school was brutall and stressful then I had stuff to do with my community and my computer has been seriously on the fritz!**

**Ox King-On the fritz?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Yes, okay so it completely relies on the charger now. If you unplug it it'll start freezing and restarting and all that bad stuff. It's seriously a pain and then if you unplug it while it's on it'll kill you, especially when I have the Dragon Ball Z DVD inside and it's still going then it's just like "why don't you go ahead and throw me away?".**

**Ox King-It talks?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Yes Ox King. I mean you talk. *Being sarcastic*. Anyway, it really will never take this long to write another chapter because I'm off from school. Thank Apples!**

**Ox King-Apples?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Retarded.**

**Ox King-Retarded?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Seriously, why did I even put you up here? Oy, anyway my peoples, I have to go. Working on a different fic, but that could change if you want it. You know what, you should go to my page and vote on my poll. Vote man! Do it for the story. Another word is typed for every vote on the next chapter. **

**Ox King-To?**

**Amaterasu Masami-Shut up! I just want to kill you. I won't take you guys through this anymore. Buh bye now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-Hellotski everybody!**

**Kami-Hello, Ms. Masami, it's good to be here.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Hey what are you doing here? I told my secretary not to allow you in here.**

**Kami-Oh, um, well I-**

**Amaterasu Masami-Please, just be quiet. Anyway, this chapter will introduce all the training good stuff and maybe I'll be able to put Goz and Mez in the story. **

**Kami-Well, you know-**

**Amaterasu Masami-Yes, I do know. A lot. So be quiet. Okay dokay, so I don't have much to say besides, thanks for staying with me everyone. I won't disappoint. **

**Kami-But you-**

**Amaterasu Masami-Want you to shut up? Yes. Gosh you are annoying. Please go to the poll on my page people. Here are the review responses**

**Dragon77-You made me laugh. Chichi is crazy isn't she?**

**Sharp1e-I'm aiming for cuteness man! I hope I updated soon enough.**

**Shadowfey913-You're very welcome! Don't we all want Chichi to die? Seriously we should just meet up with her in a dark alley. Ehehe, we have so much in common. You know with the whole, wishing the deaths of the bad characters thing. Don't sell Krillin short too soon though. Yes, watch Tien and Chiaotzu, they'll probably end up like Krillin is now. Rambling is fun. Thanks for the niceness.**

**Demonmaster9090-Thank you. I'm glad you're excited. Thanks for the recommendation. **

**enerongoku77-Thanks for the recommendation and the compliment. I thought the last chapter was a little more from the inside. **

**mjmusiclover-mj, I'm sorry that I'm saying this so late in the opening…whatever this is. I have to thank you for all the nice words you've given me throughout, my writing career(haha). Some people think a couple reviews aren't much but they a lot more. I think you're one person that's pushing me through this story when I want to work on a couple other ones. Thanks so much.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Well lets' begin! Onward with the story!**

"Gohan, Gohan wake up." Vegeta was in Gohan's room sitting on his bed shaking him. Today was the day where Gohan would begin his training with Piccolo and the Namekian wanted him up early. "Gohan, wake up."

The child rolled over to face Vegeta not opening his eyes. "Hm?"

"Come now, get up, you have a long day ahead of you." The child sat up yawning before crawling into Vegeta's lap and burying his face into his stomach. Vegeta smiled down at his son, running an ungloved hand through his hair. Gohan unconsciously purred at the gentle touch.

"Come now Gohan you need a bath before you go…while you will probably get dirty later on. Oh well, no son of mine will be presented badly." He picked the boy up off his lap and put him on his hip, walking them to the bathroom. He sat Gohan on the toilet seat and started running bath water.

"What are we doing today Papa?" Gohan asked making an attempt at removing his sleep clothes.

"It's what you and Piccolo will be doing Gohan." Vegeta answered testing the water again before helping his son out of the rest of his clothes and putting him in the water.

Gohan let Vegeta take control of his bath, always enjoying the attention from his parents. "Well what will Piccolo and I be doing?"

Vegeta, consumed in his son's grooming being brought up the way he was, took a while to answer. "You'll be training."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Training?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"About a year."

"What?!" Gohan stared at his father's focused face confused. "Are you coming too?"

That made Vegeta slow down. The absolute last thing he wanted right now was to let _any _of his children out of his sight having already to deal with his mate being gone for the same length of time. "Gohan, I won't be coming with you."

Gohan scooted closer to his father. "Why?"

"I…I have my own training to do. I have to be strong enough by the time the bad man gets here." Vegeta wasn't telling his son the whole truth. Sure he had to be strong enough, and he had to focus on his training, but he would never let his training get in the way of his children if it wasn't so necessary now. Plus, he was scared that he wouldn't be tough enough with Gohan. That he might coddle him too much and turn him into a pansy by the time the end of the year was up.

He will have no pansy sons. He'd kill someone first.

He looked down at the frowning face of his son. That was exactly why he couldn't train his son. At least not yet, the submissive in him was still telling him that his son needed to be coddled always and that he was being a bad parent by not changing the frown on his face.

It was also telling him he was a bad parent by letting his oldest son go off with an alien from a peaceful species train his son but he had to ignore something.

He smiled down at his son, stroking his cheek. "Gohan, I just want to make sure that if anything happens, you'll be prepared to defend yourself. But, the only way for me to make that happen is if I train. Please understand." Gohan sighed but leaned into his father's touch. He smiled up at him. "It's okay Papa, I understand."

Vegeta kissed the top of Gohan's wet head. "Of course you do Gohan. Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good though." Oh how he wished he didn't have to do this. He had to keep telling himself it was for Gohan's own protection. Piccolo would teach him well.

After Gohan was bathed and dressed they made their way downstairs where Piccolo was waiting.

"The boy doesn't eat." Piccolo said. Vegeta growled at him but Gohan pulled at his pant leg. "It's okay Papa, I'm not that hungry anyway."

Vegeta nodded and walked over to Piccolo having to look up to see into his eyes. "Now you listen Piccolo, my son better be alive and have every limb he left here with when he gets back to me, and I will know if something dyer has happened to him, and if it has, I will cut you into tiny pieces so fast that your regeneration skills will put all your body parts into different places."

Despite the height difference, Piccolo was very much intimidated by Vegeta. He was good not to let it show. If Vegeta didn't know he was such a threatening person he'd think Piccolo wasn't affected by the all too real threat.

"You can trust me Vegeta. I have been watching Gohan since he was small."

"Maybe, but I've never let you watch him for a year without seeing him."

Piccolo looked him in the eye. "He'll be fine Vegeta. I give you my word he will come back to you alive."

Vegeta studied him. He did trust Piccolo, but you could never be too safe with your children. He turned back to his son who was smiling up at him.

"I'll be really good for Mr. Piccolo Papa, and the next time you see me I'll be as strong as you."

Vegeta smiled brightly at this and snatched his son up hugging him. "I know you will. Be careful Gohan. I will see you soon." He kissed the boy's head before letting him walk over to Piccolo.

Piccolo picked the boy up like a sack of potatoes and put him over his shoulder walking out the door. "See you Vegeta." When he turned to leave Vegeta saw Gohan's smiling face. He was laughing. "See you Papa." Vegeta waved at them, at least his son was smiling.

Piccolo bent his knees and pushed off into the air. He could hear Gohan laughing. The boy had never flown before, now he felt bad about it. He would have to work on the boy's flying skills when he got back.

He didn't go back inside until they were out of sight then he turned around dragging his hand down his face. 'I'll go check on Trunks and Goten then I'll go train.' He went back upstairs to is youngest room opening the door without knocking.

He saw Raditz with Goten and Trunks in his lap. He was talking to them, he heard something about Saiyans and kings and soldiers and greatly skilled maids. He smiled at the scene closing the door unnoticed.

He made his way to his room changing into some sweats, a wife beater and sneakers then he made his way to the gravity room.

He went over to the control pad. He'd never messed with the controls for gravity thinking he didn't need it. Now he was curious to see if it would help him with his training.

He decided against turning it on and just set up his regular training schedule with alarms set to go off when he should go check on the boys and when he knows he'll need a break but would refuse not to if it wasn't himself saying "take a break dumb ass!"

He did his stretches, wondering what he would work on first. He wanted to work on speed but he knew if he did that he'd need more space and a better blasting range so he decided to work on his strength first.

Push-ups!

He got on the floor and began his push-ups, deciding to check in on his mate. {Kakarott, can you hear me?}

**~With Piccolo and Gohan~**

Gohan, having had his mind blown away by all the scenery at this angle of being in the sky, had fallen asleep a little ways before Piccolo reached his new destination. Piccolo landed in a pond and looked at the boy on his shoulder noticing that he was asleep.

The Namekian picked him up by his shirt collar. "Alright kid, you've slept long enough, it's time to start training." Gohan didn't wake up. Irritated by this Piccolo dropped him in the water face first. The child stayed asleep for a few seconds before lifting his head above the water and gasping for air.

"Come on Gohan get up. We can't waste time." Gohan looked up at Piccolo startled for a moment before frowning. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Somewhere you can train. Now listen to me." Piccolo looked the boy in the eye. "You know your father is gone. He's gone up to train with someone so he can get stronger and protect all of you and Vegeta and your brothers."

Gohan looked down, remembering his last meeting with his father before he left.

**~Flashback~**

"**Hey Gohan."**

**Gohan released Vegeta's pant leg and ran over to hug Kakarott who knelt to catch him. "Do you really have to go Daddy?" He asked into his father's chest. **

"**Yes, I'm sorry Gohan, but I'll be home soon okay? The time will fly by." He held his sons shoulders and held him at arms-length. "I need you to be strong and protect your brothers and Papa for me. Can you do that?"**

**Gohan nodded and wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. "I will, I promise."**

"**Good." Kakarott hugged him to his chest.**

**~Done~**

Gohan wiped at his face, not wanting to cry. Piccolo saw him. "Don't you cry Gohan. Your father is being very noble right now, you should be proud. Just know that being away from you all hurts him too." He said honestly. "In the meantime, you will train with me. We've learned that two bad Saiyans are on their way to Earth and they'll be here in a year. They're pretty strong according to Raditz. We might not be able to beat them alone so you're going to train and fight by our sides."

Piccolo could see the fear hiding behind Gohan's eyes. He really was like Vegeta, refusing to show weakness (A/N-At least in my version. I'm starting to realize now that Gohan in the show is the complete opposite of my Gohan.) "You may not see it now kid but you have an enormous power laying dormant within you. If you learn to control it, you might become one of the strongest fighters on Earth."

"I-I don't know about that Mr. Piccolo. I mean, my daddies tell me I'm strong but they never told me about sleeping power and they've been fighting for forever."

Piccolo smirked. "Let me show you Gohan." He put a hand on Gohan's head and put him in a throwing position in the air. Gohan squirmed to get out of his grasp. "Hey, what are you doing Mr. Piccolo?! Put me down, I don't like this!"

Piccolo looked at a nearby mountain and smirked. He threw a screaming Gohan at it.

Gohan kept screaming, his eyes closed then he felt something within him. A voice in his head told him not to allow himself to get hurt. That he could save himself if he focused. He pulled out that feeling within and soon he was shrouded with a white light. He turned this new outward power into a blast and shot it at the mountain demolishing it leaving him unharmed.

Piccolo looked up at the smoking trail where the mountain used to be. You could still feel the energy from where the kid shot at. He was gaping, 'His power is even greater than I imagined.'

Gohan was sitting on the grass where his blast hadn't affected anything. "Whow, did I do that?"

Piccolo walked up to him. "Yes, you did. You're one of those kind of people that only release power when there's a lot of emotional stress on your brain."

Gohan looked up at him. "Is that normal?"

Piccolo looked forward. "No, but I doubt anybody within the walls of Capsule Corp. are in any way normal." He said smirking. "Are you beginning to understand Gohan? It's rare to have power like this at your age. To use it you have to train and learn to control it which is why you're here. I'm going to help you become a powerful fighter like your fathers and me." Piccolo smirked. "Or you'll die trying."

Gohan almost laughed at the sick humor. "It's too bad. Daddy and Papa probably want me to grow up and become a fighter but I want to be really smart when I grow up and be some kind of doctor." Gohan looked down. "Is that bad?"

"No," He answered. "If you want something then you go do it. Your parents will still care for you no matter what you want to do with your life, as long as you're not a bad guy."

Gohan made a face. "Ew, bad guys are gross."

Piccolo chuckled at this folding his arms. "Make sure you keep that nailed in your head. Anyway I won't stop you from living your dream but you're still going to train to help us."

Gohan nodded standing up. "I know, Papa said he wants me to be able to fight for myself just in case. But my Papa's so strong you guys probably won't need me and Daddy will be there too so I know everything will be okay."

"Hmph, as long as the Saiyans are gone because if we don't defeat them you won't grow up to be anything."

Gohan blushed. "Is it okay for me to be afraid?"

"No!" Piccolo suddenly said, shocking Gohan. "Besides, you'll be far more afraid of me if you don't listen!" He knew he didn't have to yell but he didn't want Gohan to think they would be friends during this time.

Gohan stood up pouting. "I still wish my daddies could train me Mr. Piccolo."

"Psh, whatever," The smirk returning to his face he added. "Kakarott and Vegeta would be way too soft on you. I don't plan on making anything easy for you Gohan."

**~Other World~**

**{Oh my gosh Vegeta I can't fly anymore.} **Kakarott stopped mid-air and put his feet on the stone road. He bent over panting.

**{Psh, weak Kakarott.} **

**{Shut up! This is a lot tougher than you think Geta!} **He started running on the road.

**{Hn, I'm about to fly out and practice my speed after lunch.} **

Kakarott's stomach growled. **{Ugh, don't talk about food Vegeta. Just thinking about not having food for who knows how long just makes me want to jump off this snake and into whatever I'm not supposed to fall into.}**

There was silence over the link before Vegeta spoke. **{That sounds like suicide Kakarott.}**

**{It sounds better than this right now!}**

**{Kakarott you have better things to do than kill yourself, which I will remind you would also, both literally and figuratively, kill me. Really, stop being so dramatic and think about something other than food.}**

Kakarott thought about this for a minute. **{I like sex. I like sex a lot.}**

**{You're hopeless!}**

Kakarott smirked at his mate's tone. The trip wouldn't seem too long if they kept this up.

**~With Gohan and Piccolo~**

Gohan was really starting to notice the large height difference between himself and Piccolo. He was hoping he didn't end up short like Papa. He was starting to fear he would and that Goten and Trunks would end up twice his height, and he and Papa would be called midgets and-

His mental tirade was cut off when he heard Piccolo call out his name. "Oh sorry, so what are we going to do first Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo laughed. "_We_ won't be doing anything. It's all about you. The first thing I'm going to have you do is learn to take care of yourself. If you survive out here for six months on your own I'll teach you how to fight."

Gohan flinched away from the Namekian. He wasn't expecting this. He didn't sign up for it to be like this! "You want me to stay out here all by myself?! But I can't do that!" He looked around at the wide expanse of land. 'It's too scary to think about.' "Nobody's left me alone before."

'I already know that kid.' He had been the one watching him when others weren't watching him. "Don't worry Gohan, you'll have plenty of hungry animals to keep you company.

Gohan flinched. "You mean lions and tigers? But they'll eat me!"

"Be quiet! Whining won't save you. Start acting like a man."

'I'm four!' "Mr. Piccolo don't leave me."

Piccolo's voice became softer but was still firm. "You have to learn to rely on yourself. If you find the courage to survive on your own you'll be a stronger fighter in body and mind. Just remember that there's a great power inside of you waiting to be unlocked. It's up to you to bring it out. Rely on it and use it. If you do that, you'll become a stronger fighter." He turned to leave.

"But Mr. Piccolo," Gohan reached a hand out. "If you leave me alone, Papa will be really mad at you." He said genuinely fearing for Piccolo.

Piccolo, thinking it was just his fear of being alone, smirked. "You'll laugh at your fears when you find out what you really are. I know you probably don't believe it but you have everything you need to survive here."

"What about food?! What am I supposed to do all day? Oh man, I'll miss my homework with Bulma." He shook at the thought. It was just as scary as living with lions and tigers.

"I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you Gohan. Sometimes life is tough, don't forget that." Piccolo bent his knees and took off into the sky. Gohan was tempted to follow him but he stopped himself. 'He's just kidding. He wouldn't leave me all alone I'd die out here.' Gohan laughed awkwardly. 'Piccolo knows Papa would kill him if I got hurt. He's so silly.'

"See ya Piccolo!" He yelled at the sky.

Gohan plopped down on his butt. There was so much stuff he wished he had done now. Like said good bye to his baby brother's and Raditz and Bulma and the old man with the tall stick.

He wouldn't see Papa for a year, and when he did, they'd all be fighting. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.'

While Gohan was sitting and thinking he had no idea he was being watched from above by a certain ancient Namekian.

**~The Lookout~**

A certain short, turban wearing genie walked up to Kami. "Kami…Kami what's wrong? You look upset?"

Kami looked at his long-time friend. "It's Piccolo Mr. Popo, I can still feel the evil in his heart he was born with from my evil self but there's a change. He's not the villain I would expect."

'He never was," Popo thought to himself. "Piccolo doesn't seem like he would take on Kakarott and Vegeta's son to train."

"I was surprised when he agreed to it. It's probably because it benefits him. But, this doesn't change the fact that he is in fact training Gohan. It seems like the only evil revealed is that he won't stay with Gohan the entire time. He took Gohan on as a student because he thinks Vegeta and Kakarott wouldn't train him correctly. But, I'm thinking it's more than just that now."

"It's a bit confusing."

"Maybe it isn't Mr. Popo. I think Piccolo has realized as I have, that in one year, we will die."

Mr. Popo froze as he stared at Kami. "What? No."

Kami couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Popo but I have foreseen it. I don't know the cause; whether I'll die of old age or he'll fall in battle fighting the Saiyans. But in the end the results are the same.

As you know, Piccolo and I share a life force as two halves of a single whole one cannot exist without the other sadly." He laughed humorlessly. "This is the curse of foresight. I'm able to see the day of my death. If Piccolo knows what I know, he may be training Gohan to pass on his knowledge before he dies."

"What about the Dragon Balls?" The genie asked.

Kami bowed his head. "There's time for one more wish."

**~With Gohan~**

Gohan was going crazy! He thought that if he wasn't eaten, that he'd surely die of boredom.

He just kept yelling, needing some kind of sound. He stopped when he saw a bug on his leg. It was a mantis.

"Hey there," He said sticking out a finger. The bug scratched at him. Startled, Gohan fell back and off the rock he'd been sitting on.

He rolled over a gust of wind blew by and with it came the shirt Piccolo had told him to take off.

Gohan chased after it but it ended up snagged on the side of a hill.

He tried to climb up but he slid back down, landing on his back. He tried again and ended up in the same position.

He fixed his face and started climbing again, he slid down somewhat but caught himself. "I think I've got it." He ended up sitting on the hill side beside his shirt. He picked it up, lifting it to his face. He heard a hissing noise coming from the piece of clothing. He didn't have to investigate because the snake that had inhabited his shirt slithered out and onto his shoulders.

Gohan froze mostly, his entire body shaking in fear. The snake was moving slowly behind his neck, onto his other shoulder, down his arm and off to the ground.

The boy took a deep breath and sighed in relief. He looked in the snake's direction. "I'm not going to find any friends of yours in here am I?" (A/N-Lol, that made me laugh.)

Gohan started climbing back down but he stopped when he looked at his destination.

Frightened, he moved slower but he slid down anyway after losing a foot hold. He sat down looking at his surroundings. "That wasn't too bad I guess. Now, I have to find somewhere to go." He noticed a brown and black lizard on the ground and smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know a place I could stay would you?"

The lizard started running away so Gohan followed it, smiling and laughing.

**~Other World~**

**{Wow Vegeta, I didn't know Gohan was so strong.}**

**{Yeah, I sensed him all the way from Capsule Corp.}**

Kakarott laughed openly. **{I guess he's a chip off the old block huh?}**

**{Would you expect anything less?} **Kakarott could hear the smirk in Vegeta's voice. He stopped on the road. "I feel like I'm getting nowhere all of a sudden." He thought about it before smiling.

"I can't fly, but I can still jump!" He jumped into the air, landing farther and farther on Snake Way. "Yeah, I should've done this from the start!" He jumped again and did a somersault. When he was focused again he realized that he wouldn't land back on the way. "Oh man, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

He tried floating back up to the path but when he tried to grab the sides they stuck his hands. "Ow! That's sharp."

A portal started parting the clouds and swirled beneath him. He looked down and noticed shadow hands were coming up at him. He pushed them away and pushed himself up into the air and back on the way.

He fell back on his butt, watching the clouds close again and the hands disappear. He was panting from the shock and energy that seemed to take.

**{Kakarott, are you alright? I felt something wrong through the link.}**

**{Yeah, I'm fine Vegeta.} **He said in an attempt to calm his mate.

**{What happened?}**

**{I fell off the way and the shadow things attacked me. I won't be making that mistake twice.} **He said firmly.

**{Good, because I'd hate to have to kill you for dying.} **Vegeta said simply. Kakarott laughed at his mate's weird humor standing back up. "Looks like I still have a really long way to go."

**~On Earth-Gohan~**

Gohan was thinking about his family again while he used the bathroom. (A/N-Do we have to watch all the little people use the bathroom? Really?!)

Gohan saw how dark it got in a couple seconds so he looked up and above him. He was frozen in place when he saw the giant dinosaur behind him. "H-hi, m-m-my name is G-Gohan."

The dinosaur roared at him. Gohan screamed, he pulled up his pants and dashed away from the spot he'd been at. There was nothing but rubble left now.

The dinosaur started chasing him through the terrain, snapping at him. Gohan couldn't even think long enough to pull in his tail. "Somebody help me!" He screamed.

Looking back slightly he noticed the monster about to snap off his tail and snatched it to him. He didn't notice a rock in front of him. He tripped and slid on the ground. He noticed how close the monster was getting. Then that voice inside of him that told him that he could save himself came back and he felt that power in the pit of his stomach. He focused on it and was covered in that bright white light.

The dinosaur bit into the land Gohan was on and started chewing. It swallowed realizing that its snack was gone.

Gohan opened his eyes looking around frantically for the monster. When he didn't see it he crawled to the edge of wherever he was. Looking down he saw the dinosaur at the bottom of what seemed like a mountain he was on.

"Oh no…I'm stuck." He thought about how hard it was to get down from the hill side. "Can anyone here me?"

**~Other World-Demon Bar~**

Baba and that weird demon guy that drove Kakarott to Snake Way were sitting in a bar for demons that were taking a break.

"He said "Tell Master Roshi and the others not bring me back with the Dragon Balls for one year."

"So he wants me to go to Kame House?" The witch asked. The demon nodded. "Yep, he said he'll owe you one."

"That boy will owe me plenty throughout the next years. I'll do it though."

**~With Kakarott~**

Kakarott was panting while running on Snake Way. **{I don't know what that guy was talking about Vegeta. He said I wouldn't have to worry about food but I'm starving!}**

**{Come on Kakarott this will build up your endurance! No pain no gain!}**

**{Ugh, you sound like those work out guys Bulma watches on TV!} **He could hear Vegeta laughing at this. He got some kind of comfort from that. The unbelievable emptiness subsiding in his stomach slightly.

**~With Gohan~**

Gohan was still on the mountain top shivering at the cold night air.

"I'm hungry…and tired…and cold…and scared." He whispered the last part to himself. Another gust of wind blew past him and something caught his eye.

Two apples were now sitting in front of him. "Wow, apples and there're two!" He stopped before picking one up. "I wonder where they came from." He looked around. Seeing nothing and no one out of the ordinary he sat back down to eat…well more like attack the apple in his hand. He slowed down when he got a good taste of it. "These apples are sour." He said sadly.

Piccolo had been the one to bring the apples and was now growling at the boy from the sky.

"I miss Papa's cooking. Now I wish I hadn't skipped out on breakfast. I wonder what he's making for everyone tonight." He'd finished the first apple and was now working on his second. He got over the taste when he realized how hungry he was.

"That spoiled, ungrateful brat." Piccolo growled out loud. "I hope you enjoyed that kid because this is the only time I intend to help you."  
>Gohan went over to the edge again and looked over, backing up immediately. "Nope, it's still too high." He laid down, curling in on himself to keep warm.<p>

"If you can't survive on your own Gohan it means it's too late to make you strong as a kid and you'll just have to wait until you're older and can endure your father a bit more." He smirked at the thought. The kid as a teenager getting hit butt handed to him as a teenager.

**~In the Morning~**

Gohan woke up to the son in his eyes. He sat up yawning and looked around. "Oh no, how am I going to get down?! I'll be stuck up here forever!" His stomach growled. "And I'm starving!"

"Psh, when your stomach growls long enough you'll find a way down." Piccolo said. He'd spent the night watching over Gohan. He was getting a bit bored waiting to see what the boy would do next. He seemed to be pep talking himself sometimes before going into a state where he'd hyperventilate and hug himself.

He didn't want to admit it but it was hard not to help Gohan. The kid had seemed so prepared earlier yesterday but he guessed switching your daily schedule to such a degree could change someone a little.

'It's for his own good.' He thought to himself. He looked down when he felt the ground beneath him shake. There was a stampede of dinosaurs running on the ground, disturbing the peace.

He saw Gohan crawl to the edge of his cliff and waved. "Hey, hello?! Help! I'm up here!" The kid frowned when the dinosaurs didn't stop and "help" him.

Gohan dragged his hands down his face frustrated. "I'm really never getting down from here. Ugh!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. 'Saiyans are so dramatic.'

**~Other World~**

Kakarott was of course, still running Snake Way. 'Ugh, this is ridiculous! My thighs are going to start cursing me in a minute!'

(A/N-That happened to me the other day. They were burning for all of two days!)

**~With Gohan~**

It was late at night on Earth now and Gohan had been resting before a rustling sound woke him from his sleep. His eyes snapped open to see a squirrel pushing around one of his apple cores.

The animal turned toward him when it saw Gohan move. "Oh hello," Gohan said politely. Gohan moved a hand toward it but drew back when the squirrel hissed at him and ran into a crack in a rock.

"Oh please don't leave. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't hurt you." He crawled over to the crack and looked inside. He watched the animal scurry around before picking up the core and putting his hand into the crack to give it to the animal.

"I'm not going to eat anymore so you can have it." He laughed when he felt the animal's tail brush against his hand but it was short lived when he felt the animal bite his finger. "That wasn't very nice."

The squirrel quickly ran to the edge of the cliff and started climbing down. Gohan watched it get to the ground in record time. "He makes it look so easy." Gohan's tail curled around his waist. "But still…" He backed away from the edge and lay down on his back.

Piccolo had fallen asleep with his arms crossed and his legs folded. (A/N-He's not meditating people!). He woke up when he heard Gohan shuffling around. It turned out the kid just had to pee (A/N-Again we must watch. Thanks for the visual!).

"I hate this place." He thought aloud. Gohan pulled his pants back up, tying his sash. "I don't even know how I got up here." While he pouted he noticed his shadow in front of him.

"Hey look, I have a shadow." He looked around. "The sun's not up though it's night." He turned to look at the sky and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Oh wow, that's the biggest moon ever. It's so bright and pretty. It must be a full moon. I've never seen one bef-"

Gohan went silent when he felt something flash through his head. His eyes turned red as he continued to watch the moon. His heart rate started to speed up and his body shook after every beat.

Piccolo's eyes widened when he looked at the boy. He could feel the strange energy going through Gohan. The boy was shaking more frantically now and his tail was waving around like mad.

Then a growl escaped him. Gohan's teeth grew into fangs and his clothes started to rip apart. The child roared into the night and his body started to grow even more, patches of hair growing on his body.

When his transformation finished, there stood an enormous monkey, roaring at nothing, arms in the air and weight making him fall from the edge of the cliff to the ground. He destroyed what was left of it with his fist.

Piccolo was completely taken aback by this transformation. He had some vague memories of Vegeta and him talking about the Great Ape transformation Saiyans took but he didn't remember how it happened or more importantly, how you stopped it.

"This is insane! I don't understand why this is happening!" The Namekian said. He put his arms up when debris started flying toward him. Gohan was releasing ki blast from his mouth and destroying all the rock structures around him.

"If I don't find a way to stop him, there won't be an Earth to defend." He yelped when Gohan shot a blast at him. He dodged it just in time. "I have to change him back." He turned around and faced the moon. "Wait,"

_~Flashback~_

"_One of the keys to unlocking our Saiyan power is our tails." Vegeta wrapped his around his waist instinctively when Piccolo started asking questions about it. "On a full moon we transform into what we call The Great Ape. Giant monkeys with an unbelievable blood lust."_

"_Well how would you stop this?" Piccolo asked. _

"_Well, if we don't have tails we can't change because they absorb the rays from the moon. But don't you get any ideas Piccolo." He growled out. "I better not find any of my boys without tails the next time I see them. I have everything under control. Plus, Kakarott and I can control ourselves during the transformation having been trained for it."_

"_That's not what I was going to do." 'It's just in case.' He thought to himself. "Any other way?" _

_Vegeta looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. "No moon, no transformation."_

_~Flashback no more~_

Piccolo's eyes widened. "The moon…he needs the moon." Piccolo charged up a large ki blast and shot it at the moon. It was only a second before it shattered into pieces.

Gohan froze before he started to shrink back into his normal self. Naked, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Piccolo landed near the boy sweating and panting. "So that's the secret to the Saiyan power? It's a good thing I remembered that the power is revealed with the full moon and destroyed it." He looked at the rubble around him. "If Gohan did this I'd hate to see what the other two Saiyans would've done especially if they had control over their bodies. Without the moon they won't be able to transform and we'll be at a more leveled playing field."

Piccolo looked down at Gohan. "It seems we have a bit of an advantage since we know their tails are a weak spot. But," He gripped Gohan's tail. "Right now that tail of his is only a liability." He pulled at it until it came off leaving a stub outside Gohan's tailbone. "There…hm, you're going to need new clothes and a sword would probably help." He threw the tail on the ground next to Gohan and shot a beam at him. When the light disappeared Gohan was in an orange gi like the one his father got from Master Roshi and where his tail once was lay a sword with a sheath and belt.

"Your father would probably kill me for letting you wear this outfit. Oh well, the outfit's like your father's but the symbols show you were taught by me." He smirked but his face set again. "Alright I don't have time to babysit anymore but like I said, if you survive for six months on your own you'll see me again and I'll teach you how to fight the hard way." He chuckled. "You'll learn to be just like me." With that Piccolo flew off into the night to begin his own training.

**Amaterasu Masami-I only really enjoyed writing the beginning. Everything else was mostly the show besides the changes in words to fit my story line.**

**Piccolo-Ugh, in the end you made me sound like my father.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Sorry. Anyway I wanted to complain to you guys about how the Japanese version of DBZ is so much better than our own here in America. The only thing is that it does that old fashioned things where the words don't match the lip movements which is kinda sad but whatever. I'm kinda POed about that. **

**Piccolo-Oh deal with it.**

**Amaterasu Masami-You guys should here Goku's voice in Japanese. It's ridiculously uncool. I think the OVA's are in Japanese. If you watch them you'll hear the ridiculousness.**

**Piccolo-I'm gonna watch it just to laugh at him.**

**Amaterasu Masami-It pissed me off too much for me to want to see it again. Anyway, school is starting soon and I can't promise fast updates-**

**Piccolo-You say that like you already do it. **

**Amaterasu Masami-You act like I won't make your death slow and painful. I will try and I will finish this story. I promise and if I don't, I'll be back with something I think is better. Vote on my poll everyone! Review this story! I have to go to the library to update this! PIE! Buh bye now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Secrets We've Kept-Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ I own **_**this **_**story line and Tula, you can't have my Tula. Woo hoo oh yeah!**

**Pairings-Kakarott(Goku) x Vegeta**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Saiyan Language"**_

**Amaterasu Masami-Hello everyone!**

**Kakarott-It's about time! Gosh man where the have you been?!**

**Amaterasu Masami- School is hard alright?! But I want to be a psychiatric neurologist so I have to go…dammit. **

**Kakarott-Haha, you went to school *points finger and laughs***

**Amaterasu Masami-points finger and laughs* haha, guess who will get a job in the future?**

**Kakarott-Bulma will give me a job.**

**Amaterasu Masami-You sound like a gold digger.**

**Kakarott-*blushes***

**Amaterasu Masami-Anyways people, I want you to know that I thought my deadline had already passed and it was too late for me to post my story but this guest on the website named Louise left a review-**

**Kakarott-Learn from Louise.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Haha that's funny. You know these people that read don't review my story. They don't want to take the time. But, that's not the point. Louise left a review talking about how he/she really loved my story and was hoping I updated soon. Louise was my first review since I posted the last chapter. So, for Louise, I checked my account to see if I could still post and what do you know? 6 days!**

**Kakarott-So we decided to dedicate the story to Louise!**

**Amaterasu Masami-Mm hm. Everybody thank Louise because this probably wouldn't be here without him/her. **

**Kakarott-Woo hoo! I'm a star once more! **

**Amaterasu Masami-Yeah yeah be quiet. Okay so, I'm working on a trillion other stories right now that'll be fantastic but I still want to finish this so onward with the story!**

**Kakarott-Wait! Review responses Amaterasu.**

**Amaterasu Masami-*checks schedule* oopsie doopsie my bad. There were so few.**

**Dragon77-Thanks for being a constant reader. I gave Gohan that hug for you by the way.**

**Louise-It's all about you man! Thanks so much for speaking up! I didn't know my words were strong enough to bring tears but one of my other reviewers said the same thing. I won't say any spoilers though. Yeah Piccolo getting in trouble would be kind o funny wouldn't it? Sorry it wasn't soon but I try. **

**Amaterasu Masami-Now?**

**Kakarott-Now.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Onward with my coolness!**

**~With Gohan~**

It was the day after Gohan's transformation and he was beginning to wake up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning before getting to his feet.

"Hey, how'd I get down from the cliff?...oh well, at least I'm down." He started to unzip his pants, oblivious to his new clothes and weapon beside him, and relieved himself. (A/N-WTF?!) When he was finished he pulled up his pants and tied his gi. "Time for breakfast," He said happily. "Oh, wait, I should wash my face first." He started to turn around but ended up falling on his face.

"What's going on?" He said trying to stand but landing back on his butt. He sat up again. "Wait, something's gone." He reached for his tailbone and rubbed it. "My tail! My tail's gone!"

Turns out the loss of his tail threw off his balance.

Gohan started crawling to the pond to look at himself. "Where'd it huh?" He noticed the orange outfit he was wearing and stood up, looking down at himself. "These aren't my clothes." He looked back to his reflection. 'This is weird," H thought to himself.

The water started to ripple and Gohan saw a shadow coming toward him and yelped, jumping back when a crocodile surfaced and snapped at him.

Gohan turned and tried to run away but he still hadn't regained his equilibrium so he soon fell on his face, crawling towards some rocks. He turned around and started throwing rocks at it but the enormous reptile only became frustrated and opened its mouth to show off its teeth.

Gohan reached behind him trying to find something else to throw when his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. "Get away from me!" He noticed that what was in his hand was not a rock and looked at it, confused for a moment before jumping back and away from the crocodile.

He swung the sword at it, missing completely and told the reptile once again to get away from him. Then there was a roar and Gohan looked behind himself to see a saber tooth coming towards him. He screamed again and turned in a different direction to run. "Wouldn't you guys rather have a bowl of cereal for breakfast instead of me?!"

The saber tooth jumped on top of the crocodile then jumped back off, hoping to slow it down. Gohan was jumping up rocks until he reached the top of a hill that had a huge bird on it.

The tiger reached the hill top a moment later and tried to bite Gohan but instead bit the bird. Both animals screeched and the bird grabbed onto Gohan, taking off into the sky.

Not a minute after their take off a pterodactyl came flying towards the screeching at the bird threateningly. Gohan screamed as talons came toward him before he was dropped by the bird so it could fight off the dinosaur.

The Saiyan landed in a sand dune, sliding to the bottom and was quickly sucked in. "Help me!"

**~With Vegeta~**

Vegeta had left the gravity room late last night, having sensed the energy spike and deciding to check it out but it ended so quickly that he decided to just stop his training and visit Raditz and the boys.

Now it was the day after and he was in bed, trying to get in touch with Kakarott.

**{Kakarott, can you hear me?}**

A moment later he felt his mate joining the connection. **{'course I can Vegeta. How are you?}**

Vegeta couldn't help himself, sighing in relief when he heard Kakarott's voice. **{I'm alright, everyone here is fine.}**

**{I'm glad you're all fine. I'm terrible!} **Kakarott said, exaggerating.

**{What is it now Kakarott?} **Vegeta said exasperatedly.

**{I have got to get some food in my system! I mean really, what do I have to do to get a burger?!}**

Vegeta rolled his eyes, starting to get out o bed. **{Kakarott,}**

**{Yes Vegeta?}**

**{You're so…}**

**{Indescribable?} **Vegeta could hear the smile in Kakarott's voice and decided not to say what he was going to say.

**{Of course Kakarott.}**

The other Saiyan laughed at him.

**~With Gohan~**

Gohan had landed on a pile of sand in some kind of cave. He sat up, but the moment he moved he slid down the sand and landed with a thud on the ground.

He looked around and noticed the pictures on the walls. "This place is weird and those pictures on the wall…look like something from my history books."

Gohan started walking, not paying attention to his feet. Not three steps later he tripped on a rock on and fell face first. He looked and screamed at what he saw, making the unstable building shake.

When he was far enough away from the thing he stopped to really take it in.

It was a large round robot and it seemed to be offline. "Wow, what's this doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He walked over to and studied it, seeing some buttons e touched one and the robot started making noise. Gohan backed away from it.

Suddenly there was a voice from the robot. "Who goes there? Who took me out of standby mode?"

Gohan gaped at it. "Oh my gosh it's talking."

"Who are you? What do you want?" The robot asked harshly. Gohan took another step back. "Um, my name is Gohan sir."

"Well Gohan, keep your voice own! What are you trying to do?! Bury us in sand?"

Gohan looked up, the cave had shaken again and sand was coming from the ceiling.

Gohan cupped his hands in front of his mouth, whispering this time. "My name is Gohan."

"I heard you the first time." The robot snapped.

There was silence for a second before Gohan chose to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business. Now put me back in standby mode and get out of here."

Gohan looked around slowly before looking back at the robot. "But, there's no way out."

"Except for the trail right behind me," The robot said sarcastically.

Gohan looked up and behind the robot, eyes widening at the sight of the trail up and above the robot. The young Saiyan smiled brightly already starting to climb on top of the robot and get on the trail. "Wait."

Gohan turned back to the robot. "Huh?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah," Gohan knelt down and pushed the button to turn the robot back off. "Thanks for everything."

Gohan ran up the trail laughing and sliding down the rocks but stopped himself when he couldn't see the ground anymore.

Turns out the trail led to a gorge. "I can't even see the bottom," Gohan said shaking. He ran back onto the trail and into the cave, turning the robot back on immediately. "Mr. Robot, Mr. Robot, I can't-"

"Stop yelling!" The robot said seriously. "Don't you remember what I told you?"

Gohan put his hands on the glass dome of the robot. "I said I can't make it down from here."

"That isn't my problem so put me back in standby mode and get out of here. Thanks have a nice day." The robot said the last part in a mock cheerful voice.

Gohan felt the tears coming from his eyes. "But I can't get out of here all by myself! I can't!"

"Stop yelling!" The cave was shaking again. Gohan put his hands on the glass dome again and stayed close to the robot, shaking in fear. "Now stop doing that or you'll bury us both. I told you how you can get out of here so I don't know what your problem is. What are you? Some sort of crybaby? Don't you realize if you don't get out of here now you'll be buried forever? Get out of here."

A piston shot up on the robot's head and his eyes got brighter for a moment as the cave started to shake.

Gohan's eyes started to water and he looked down defeated. "Put me back in standby mode and get out of here now. I've wasted too much energy on you and your problems." Gohan walked over and turned the robot back off. When the lights were completely dark he put his hands on the glass dome and let the tears spill over. Then he moved away and sat against a column, staring at the robot whimpering.

'This is the worst. I'm stuck in this cave forever. Mr. Piccolo will never find me and he probably won't tell Papa because he won't want to get in trouble and that means I'll never see Papa or Daddy or Goten or Trunks or Bulma or Mr. and Mrs. Briefs ever again.' He realized he could no longer keep the promise to his father to protect his Papa and brothers. He shook his head in self loathing, wrapping his arms around himself. 'I'm sorry Daddy.'

Gohan pushed the button to turn the robot back off and sighed, sitting back down and leaning against the robot, a little more alert now.

Before he could fall asleep, an idea popped into his head. He turned the robot back on, not listening as it complained, and took off his sword.

"What are you doing?" The robot said suspiciously. Gohan smiled. "I'm digging you out."

"I don't need your help, I can leave whenever I want."

Gohan chuckled. "You might not need my help, but I need yours." As Gohan continued to dig, the cave began to shake but he barely noticed, having already dug out one of the robot's arms.

"Stop it! You're causing a cave in!" Then a rock landed beside Gohan, making him fall over in shock. He looked up to see a pillar about to fall on top of his head but before it could crush him the robot caught it. Gohan stayed frozen. "Move, I can't hold this thing forever! You must leave now! Use the trail I told you about!"

Gohan stood up, starting to dig the robot out again. "I can't just leave you here."

"You have to or you'll be buried here forever!" Gohan kept digging. "Gohan please, climb over me to the path! This is your last chance."

Gohan finally stopped and nodded, climbing over the robot and to the path.

The robot turned slightly after a moment. "Now, jump out as far as you can."

Gohan stood still at the end of the trail, staring out at the gorge. He started to shake at the thought of it. He tried to prepare himself to jump but instead he just turned and ran back into the cave. "I can't do it!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" The robot yelled at him, no longer caring for the cave's stability.

Gohan tried to respond but only screamed as he saw a snake. It jumped at him but the robot knocked it away before t could touch the boy, the pillar he'd been holding in that hand began to fall but he stopped it before it could completely crush him.

"Gohan, I stopped the pillar but now you're trapped…listen to me carefully. I need you to reach inside my head and connect the blue wire to the red wire. They're both in front. This will transfer all of my reserve energy into my power cells."

Gohan's mind was still catching up to his racing heart so he ended up just looking at the robot confused.

When the robot realized the boy wasn't moving he yelled at him. "Hurry, this place is coming down fast."

Gohan quickly found the wires and put them together, backing away from the robot. It started climbing out of the hole it had been stuck in and lifting the pillar higher. Then he pulled it out of the hole to the trail and threw it across the cave, grabbing Gohan the next instant. "Ready Gohan?"

"Ready for what?" Gohan stuttered. The Gohan stood still for a minute, just watching the child, before throwing him through the hole to the trail.

The young Saiyan screamed as he was thrown across the gorge but grabbed onto the cliff as soon as he was near it. He pulled himself up and looked back down at where he had once been.

The cave was completely collapsing on itself. "Mr. Robot!" He called out desperately. He started to jump down using the new rocks form the collapsed cave. (A/N-Seriously? The darn robot has to die before you find these "rocks"?)

"Mr. Robot?" He called, once he reached the bottom. He looked around and saw the robot buried under some rubble. "It's all, my fault." He said, getting on his knees beside it. "I'm sorry."

"G-Gohan, throwing that pillar drained all of my power cells. I will be gone soon." Gohan started trying to dig out the robot. "Come now Gohan, that won't do any good."

"Don't go." Gohan begged.

"Remember what I told you Gohan. You have to learn to take care of yourself and be strong." His lights started to flash signaling his failing power. "No more standby mode." He said sadly. "It's time to shut down." His lights flashed for the last time as he shut off.

Tears fell freely from Gohan's face as he mourned the machine. He stood up and started walking in a different direction and not turning back.

'I don't know how I'm going to survive out here…but I have to try."

**~With Kakarott~**

Vegeta ad decided to spend some time with the boys and Raditz before he started training so Kakarott let him go to focus on the children.

'Man, I'm so hungry, I could eat a…a…" Then he ran past a large cloud. 'Hm, I wonder what cloud taste like.'

Moments later Kakarott decided that he could no longer take his hunger or his curiosity as to what the clouds tasted like so he stopped on the Way and started eating. Soon he had eaten so many that it actually began to inflate his stomach. "Wow, that was great."

He patted his stomach before getting up and starting on the Way again. **{Hey Vegeta, guess what I just ate?}**

**~Days Later With Gohan~**

Gohan had just caught a fish to cook for dinner(A/N-you guys know those huge piranha fish?).'This is harder to take to the cave than it was to catch.'

He started making his way away from the river and toward the cave he had found shelter in since the robot died.

He stopped when he noticed fruit in a tree. He climbed it until he reached the branches, and then picking some fruit. He saw a snake but instead of screaming and moving away, he slowly made his way closer to it and moved it to another branch.

He smiled at the fruit, stuffing some into his shirt before biting into one. Then he noticed the storm clouds and decided it was about time for him to start making his way to the cave again.

Gohan tried to climb down but lost his footing and ended up falling and squishing most of the fruit in his shirt. "Ow," He started to push himself onto his knees when he heard thunder. He bolted upright and started to the cave, a bit faster than earlier.

**~In the Cave~**

Just before he reached the cave, Gohan realized he had hurt himself and was bleeding slightly. Then, the young Saiyan noticed the leaves growing near his cave and realized that his father had used it once before to help him with a cut.

When he was in the cave he started to wet it with the water still drying from his clothes and mash it into a thick green liquid. "I never thought I'd have to do this by myself one day."

**~Flashback~**

_One day, while Gohan was still 3, I was decided that the Saiyans should take a camping trip. _

_Trunks and Goten were left in the loving care of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. After Vegeta was sure everything was completely set so if they needed something, it was there, Gohan, Kakarott and he all set out to the forest. _

_Everything had been going fine during the trip until they were setting up camp and Gohan had skinned his knee trying to help. _

_The young Saiyan started crying, fearing for his life, when Kakarott had found some leaves used to help with cuts around the campsite. _

_Vegeta had been trying to settle his son down, attempting to convince him that his life was not at risk, but Gohan kept crying that he was terribly hurt. _

"_Well, we know who he takes after, Kakarott." Vegeta said, smirking at his mate. Kakarott turned to stick his tongue out before getting back to his leaf. _

" _I'm done." Kakarott turned to his son. "Alright Gohan, give me your knee."_

_The boy sniffed and sat in Vegeta's lap, slowly sticking out his leg. Kakarott applied a bit of the herb onto the boy's knee but Gohan pulled away screaming and turning to bury himself in Vegeta's chest. _

"_No Daddy, it hurts!" He clutched Vegeta's shirt and wrapped his tail around his waist._

_Vegeta glared at his mate but Kakarott only smiled at his son. "I know it stings Gohan, but it'll help, I promise." _

_Gohan turned back to Kakarott, sniffing again but not moving away from Vegeta. Finally the flame haired Saiyan took off his gloves and took the herb from his mate, looking own to his son. "Would it be better if I put it on Gohan?" _

_The young Saiyan nodded, offering his leg. Vegeta smirked at the pout he noticed on his mate's face but focused on his task putting one hand on Gohan's stomach and moved the other to apply the herb. _

_He yelped when his father applied it but Vegeta used the hand on Gohan's stomach to keep him in place. _

_After he was done and Gohan's crying turned into small whimpers, he smiled down at the young Saiyan, hugging him close. "Now, that's a brave Saiyan. Wouldn't you agree Kakarott?" _

_Kakarott winked at Gohan. "Yep, I know I'd still be crying about it." _

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh we all know that Kakarott." He and Gohan laughed at the look on Kakarott's face._

_Soon the mood had lightened once again and they were all enjoying themselves._

**~Flashback is Over~**

Tears started to well up in Gohan's eyes but he refused to cry about a good memory. He moved to put some of the herb on his finger. "Well, here goes."

He applied some to the scratch on his arm and winced but continued to rub it in. 'I wonder what Papa and Daddy would say if they saw me.'

He almost smiled as he imagined their reactions, unaware of the eyes that watched him from behind…

**Amaterasu Masami-Ooh spooky cliff!**

**Piccolo-I have to commend you Amaterasu, over a thousand words in less than an hour. Congrats.**

**Amaterasu Masami-Thanks, this part'll have to be short because it's almost my bedtime and yes, all future rulers of the world have bed times.**

**Piccolo-I should know. Yes I have a bed time. **

**Amaterasu Masami-Awesome. Anyway, thanks for sticking with it you guys! Love you much. I won't even try to promise faster reviews just know that the next chapter will be here. **

**Piccolo-See you all soon.**

**Amaterasu Masami-What did I just say?! Oy, buh bye now, oh and vote on my poll or…or you'll get the herb on your next cut.**

**Piccolo-Stupid.**


End file.
